Duplex
by MaiaKittyMeow
Summary: Piper, Larry, and their 4 year old daughter, Zoey, move into a duplex in a nice neighborhood, only for Piper to find out her ex girlfriend Alex and her roommate Nicky live in the other side. eventual Vauseman. rated T, some chapters are rated M.
1. Moving In

**I saw all these fan fictions where piper had a kid, and I wanted to one like that, so here ya go. Sorry if some scenes get similar to those who have a fanfic where Piper has a daughter, I had this idea before noticing the ones were she did.**

**Chapter 1, moving in**

* * *

"Is this the last box Larry?"

"Yep, that's it" he said, setting down a cardboard box and running a hand through his short curly hair. Piper looked around her new home. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

She wanted a home and not an apartment, but a duplex was good enough, and this is a great neighborhood with a lot of other kids.

There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms, the second bathroom being attached to the master bedroom. It was a decent size compared to the apartment.

Piper took a seat on the just placed couch and sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"What colors should we paint the walls?" Piper said, looking at the off-white walls and thinking of colors to match the furniture.

"You want to paint the walls?" Larry questioned, taking a seat next to Piper.

"Well yeah, I'm thinking yellow in the kitchen and dining room, and blue or coffee in the living room."

"Whatever you want sweetie" Larry leaned in to kiss Piper but she deflected it.

"Ew, Larry, we are all gross and sweaty, no" Larry sighed and leaned back, looking at the walls too.

"I think they should all be pink!" a muffled voice came from a big box in the corner of the room.

Piper smiled. "Your bedroom walls can be, I promise. Whatcha doing in there Zoey?"

The flaps on the top of the box opened and a little girls head peaked out.

"It's a club house" the four year old exclaimed.

"Well it's time to come out and take a bath so we can meet our neighbors, come on baby." Piper pulled Zoey out of the box.

"You two look so alike" Larry smiled.

Zoey was tall for her age, and she had long curly dark golden hair with natural brown lowlights, and bright green eyes, met with long black eyelashes. She had the same Bambi Eyes as Piper did, which made her even cuter. They had the same face, she was unmistakably Pipers daughter.

* * *

_Knock knock._

The family stood on the porch of the right side of the duplex. They looked like a family out of an Old Navy commercial, Larry wearing his favorite sweater, Piper in a floral blouse and dark blue jeans, and little Zoey wearing a pink summer dress and a matching bow in her hair.

"One sec" a voice came from inside the home. The door swung open and a bushy haired woman came out, leaning against the door frame.

"Ey, another complaint? The music wasn't that loud last night." The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, we just moved in!" Zoey exclaimed.

She looked down at Zoey and smiled.

"Well well, welcome to the neighborhood, kid, come inside guys, I'll be right back" she turned to walk into the house leaving the door wide for them. "I'm Nicky by the way" she said, while in the kitchen.

The family looked around. The house was exactly like theirs but flipped. There were bookshelves lining the walls filled with books and records and one filled with picture frames and souvenirs from around the world, a tribal mask, a ukulele, a tiny Eiffel Tower, a kimono, and more. Movie posters and band posters were scattered on the walls. There were black leather couches and a big Persian rug. The rest was filled with the average stuff, a coffee table, flat screen tv, decorative candles etc.

"Go ahead and take a seat"

Larry sat down with Zoey in his lap and Piper just sat, gapping at everything.

"Here ya go kid, I hope you like watermelon." Nicky said, handing Zoey a lollypop.

"What do you say?" Larry questioned.

"Thank you" she smiled and unwrapped it before stuffing it in her mouth.

Nicky looked at them expectantly as she sat down on the other couch.

"Oh! Uh sorry, this is Zoey, that's Larry, and I'm Piper" the blonde smiled.

"Cool, my roommate has an ex named Piper"

"Oh, weird"

"What's your favorite color?" Zoey asked.

"Eh I don't know, I'd say red"

"Mines pink!"

"I can see that, kid" Nicky said pointing at her outfit, making Zoey giggle.

"So where is your roommate?" Larry ask looking up at Nicky.

"Oh she's sleeping, she's got a hangover" Nicky shrugged.

Piper didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as she spaced out looking at everything. She looked up at the bookshelf that had all the souvenirs. She looked closely at one to see the girl she had just met, and Alex.

Her ex Alex.

Her ex Alex she left 8 years ago. In Paris. After her mom died. Because she was a drug importer. Fuck. How could this happen?

"I uh, I need to go to the…the bathroom."

"That way" Nick said pointing the hallway.

'Very specific, thank you Nicky' Piper thought sarcastically, considering there was four doors down this hall.

She opened a random door to find a bedroom. She was about to turn around and go back, but then she saw her. Alex. She was laying on her stomach on the bed, sleeping. Her head was tilted towards Piper, and Piper could see her smiling in her sleep. Piper looked at her in shock, have it being 8 years since she saw her ex-girlfriend.

_She was just as beautiful as she was 8 years ago. _

The only change she could see is that the end of her hair isn't blue. The blanket was only covering half her body and her glasses her on her bedside table. Piper had to ignore the intense feelings spouting inside her. She had to pull her eyes away otherwise she never would.

Piper looked around the room. Blue walls and black furniture and art all over the walls. Piper wondered over to her dresser looking at the picture frames that sat on it. One was of her and Alex. She picked it up to look at it closer. They were foot deep in the ocean, and Alex was holding a starfish in Pipers face, trying to gross her out, they were both laughing and smiling.

"_**Look, Pipes, I found a starfish." The brunette said, picking up the creature and shoving it in her lovers face, smirking.**_

"_**EW gross Alex get it away from me, it's probably slimy" **_

"_**Here! Here take it, I promise it's not, it's pretty actually, did you know if you cut off their leg it will grow back?" Alex held her palms open, the starfish wrapping its legs around her hands.**_

"_**Yeah I know that" Piper looked at it keeping her distance.**_

"_**Come here, come closer! Watch out for-"**_

_**Piper slipped on the smooth rock underneath her, falling straight onto Alex, making them both land in the water.**_

"_**Shit, good work." Alex laughed, Piper on top of her.**_

_**Piper raised her head and Alex laughed even harder. The starfish Piper was trying to avoid was now ironically stuck to Pipers cheek.**_

Piper had to hold back from laughing at the memory.

"What the fuck? Who are you? Why are you in my room?" a husky voice came from behind her.

Piper set the picture back down quickly and turned around.

"Piper? Holy shit is that you? What the fuck is going on?"

Not knowing what to do next, the blonde quickly ran out of the room and out of the house. Alex quickly got out of bed and ran after her.

"I guess that our que to go. Thanks for having us, sorry my wife is crazy" Larry laughed, picking up Zoey and walking out.

Alex made it to the living room right as Larry and Zoey were heading out the door. Alex met eyes with the child before the door was closed between them.

"Who are they? And there was Piper, am I dreaming? What the fuck is going on?" Alex ran her hands through her hair and started pacing.

"Well good afternoon to you too, sleeping beauty, stop flipping out, alright?" Nicky laughed. "Those were the nominees for the white family of the year awards, our new neighbors"

_Fuck._

**Tell me what you think! It's kind of written badly, I'm not the greatest writer. But the idea kept going through my head and I couldn't shake it. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Cloud Watching

**In case**** it's a little confusing, Piper and Larry are on the left side of the duplex, Alex and Nicky are on the right side. I literally based this of my friend's duplex neighborhood, and they don't have fences in between the houses at all.**

**Chapter 2,** **Cloudwatching**

* * *

"So that _is_ the Piper that is your ex, she's hot"

"Not in the mood, Nicky" Alex ran her hands through her hair, it was the first time she had seen her ex in 8 years, and she was beautiful, she hadn't changed much, besides have shorter hair, _a fucking husband and daughter._ _Shit. She changed a lot, actually._ Alex didn't know what to feel. Pain? Anger? Love?

"Everything is fucking mixed up right now and I can't deal with all this" Alex practically shouted.

"And you have a hangover, I suggest more sleep perhaps, or more booze."

"I'll go with the alcohol" Alex sat down at the kitchen island bar and sighed, while Nicky got her a beer from the fridge.

Nicky watched as Alex took a large gulp and took a sip of her own.

"What are you feeling, Vause?"

This time she did shout. "I don't even know, I loved her, a lot, I've never loved someone so much, and maybe I still love her! I don't know. But I'm mad, and sad. She broke my heart, right after-"

"I've heard the story many times and frankly, right now I'm not willing to hear it again, and that's not true, Vause, you love me so so much"

Alex couldn't help but smile at that comment, Nicky always knows how to cheer her up.

"Here" Nicky hands her a chocolate bar.

"Where the fuck are you getting candy from?" Alex said, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth.

"Remember that Halloween when I stole that kid's candy and socked him because he was beating up other kids for their candy, and then i split it with all the kids he beat up? I still have candy from that, and I buy candy to add to the stash"

"You are priceless. And you have never told me about this stash till now? You bitch"

"Didn't you mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

They both busted out laughing.

Alex's smile faded when she thought about Piper again. "She has a fucking kid"

"And a husband" Nicky pointed out. Alex rolled her eyes.

"He looks like a fucking loser, he wears sweater vests and was reckless carrying that kid" Alex said shoving more chocolate in her mouth.

"I noticed, I could carry two, and be better than that, I gave her a lollypop, her smile was so big"

"That's fucking adorable" Alex smiled.

"The kid looked nothing like him, looked just like your ex though" Nicky shrugged.

Alex thought about Piper with a kid, she always knew Piper wanted kids, she always wanted two, so they won't get lonely when she was busy. Alex wondered if they stayed together if they would have kids together, didn't matter which way, surrogate, adopt, whatever. Alex never really thought about it much, it's not that she didn't want them, but she never has really been around kids much, and was afraid she would be a bad parent, do or say the wrong thing, I mean fuck, one sentence that came out of Alex's mouth caused Piper to go over the edge and leave her. There were several problems in the relationship, but when she asked her to be a mule again, that's when she left. She wouldn't want that to happen again.

Alex had left the business, and went for an importing job that wasn't illegal. She imported art. Sure there was less adrenaline, but she was still in power, control, and got to go on vacations a lot, all the good things about importing drugs/drug money. Piper would be proud.

"Hey Lorna is coming over, do you want to watch West Side Story with us?"

"Ooh, _your girlfriend_?" Alex said sing-songy, teasing.

"Shut up before I sock you too"

* * *

"Piper what's wrong?"

Piper ignored him. What was she supposed to say? That she just saw her ex-girlfriend drug importer, that she wants to make up with, and she still thinks is hot? _Fuck._

"Pipes"

"It's just…I saw my..uh I saw a…rat" the blonde stuttered out.

"That's weird"

"Y-yeah…I think I just need some air"

Piper walked out onto the back porch and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. That's when she heard yelling from next door, their back door being open. It's hard to not recognize the voice that belongs to Alex Vause.

Piper leaned in closer. Their door was only 20 feet away so it wasn't hard to hear.

"I don't even know, I loved her, a lot, I've never loved someone so much, and maybe I still love her! I don't know. But I'm mad, and sad. She broke my heart, right after-"

Piper suddenly felt a tinge of guilt, even after all these years. She couldn't hear what Nicky was saying, because she was calm but she could make out little bits and pieces.

"She has a fucking kid"

"And a husband"

Piper sighed, this was going to be complicated, she was trying to erase and forget (not that she ever could) her past, and then her past happens to be one wall away.

The blonde was taken out of la la land when she heard Larry's voice from inside. "Piper come take care of your kid, she's bothering me again."

Piper hated it when he said 'your kid' as if he had nothing to do with her. She hated how he said 'she's bothering me again' as if it wouldn't hurt Zoey's feelings. She hated a lot of the things that came out of Larry's stupid mouth, but she loved him non-the-less.

"Larry have you been drinking?" Piper said as she wondered into the living room to see him writing and Zoey pouting, sitting on the floor.

"Only this" Larry turns around in his office chair holding a beer. She knows it's a lie as there is two more on the desk.

"Stop being such an ass Larry" she said as she picked Zoey up and walked back to the porch with her.

"Fresh air is good for the brain, baby" Piper said wondering into the yard then sitting down in the grass with Zoey. They laid down onto the grass watching the clouds for a few minutes before Larry called from inside.

"I will be right back baby girl, stay here" Piper said getting up. Zoey just smiled at her and kept staring at the sky in awe.

Piper walked into the house with full intentions to walk back out right after.

"Larry I can't talk right now I'm watching Zoey, I have to go back out" Piper was about to turn around when an arm grabbed her.

"You don't have the right to call me an asshole, I'm stressed out and I just need some time alone" Larry clearly had anger in his voice.

"That doesn't give_ you the right_ to hurt Zoey's feelings"

"She was being annoying, Piper, and I'm trying to write"

"So?"

"So I needed you to watch her"

"She's 4! Maybe she wants to hang out with her dad sometime Larry, step up and be with your daughter, you've been so distant lately, even to me, you haven't touched me in 3 days besides trying to get a sweaty kiss, and we haven't had sex in 3 weeks! You barely talk to me or Zoey anymore, and I'm fucking tired of it! Now I need to back to watching _our _Daughter" And with that Piper walked back to the backyard, not even turning around when Larry said 'Pipes come back please'

Piper stopped in her tracks seeing Alex Laying down next to Zoey, pointing at the clouds, both of them smiling.

* * *

Alex puffed smoke from between her lips then took a deep breath of the warm autumn air. She was standing on her back porch, watching the soft wind blow through the trees with a cigarette between her pale fingers. She turned her head when she heard a yelling Piper from inside her house. A flash of pink caught her eye and she looked in the grass to see Pipers daughter, Zoey, laying in the grass watching the sky, just like Piper would do. The brunette smiled and stomped the cigarette bud into the ground before walking over. there was no fence, so Alex could just walk straight over.

"Hey kid, sorry about the parents fighting"

"Alex!" the kid smiled up at her. The brunette was surprised the kid knew her name, must've heard it from Nicky.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex said sitting in the grass.

"Watching the clouds, making shapes"

"Your mom and me used to do this all the time" Alex sighed laying down next to her. The child gave her a questioning look.

"Your mommy and I used to be….good friends, really good friends"

"What happened?" Alex smiled at this. She had the same curiosity as Piper had.

"I was across the world with her, but she had to go back home."

"Why"

"Well…she..uh..had to go back to her family" Alex lied, turning her head from the child's face to the sky.

"That one looks like a bird" Alex pointed up at a cloud. The kids face scrunched up as she studied it. _She is so adorable._

"And that one looks like a banana" Zoey replied.

"And that one, way over there, looks like a mermaid"

Alex saw a shadow behind her as Piper walked up and laid on the left side of Zoey. Alex froze, not know whether to go, or stay, or talk, or apologize for talking to the kid. _Ok Alex that last one is ridiculous._

"Mommy!" Zoey turned and hugged Piper. Piper looked straight at Alex who was looking back.

"Thank you, for that, um, while I was gone, talking to Larry" Alex smirked at Piper who was fumbling her words.

"She is just like you, Pipes" the nickname slipped out before she could take it back.

"I know, she is a little me" the blonde looked down at the child who was still holding her.

"I've always wondered what it would be like"

Piper put on the same questioning face Zoey did. Alex wanted to laugh at that.

"What ou-uh your kids would be like, what the life with kids would be like, it seems pretty smooth sailing besides _Sweater Vest_ in there" Alex pointed her thumb towards the house.

"He's not as bad as he seems, Alex, he is just stressed with work lately." Piper sighed before continuing.

"You know" piper turned on her side and Alex did the same so they are facing each other, Zoey just cuddling into Piper. "I'm kinda glad I moved next to you, that I get to see you again."

Alex raised an eyebrow at this.

"because I want to apologize"

"For what? Leaving when my mom died, or breaking my heart?" Alex said, her smile had fated from her red lips.

"Both"

Alex was surprised that Piper didn't respond with 'that's not fair' or 'it wasn't my fault'

"Oh"

"I am Alex, I'm really sorry"

"It's fine, I understand why you would leave, I pushed you away and expected you to still be there"

Zoey was looking between them, confused about what was going on, she was a smart little girl, always thinking, always trying to figure stuff out. Alex had to think of a quick distraction.

"Hey Zoey, do you like gummy bears?" Alex knew the answer from how the kids face lit up.

"cuz' I have a whole bag at my house!" Alex picked Zoey up and put her on her hip. Alex nodded towards Larry inside the house, then nodded towards her own house. A silent offer for her to get away from Larry and hang out for a bit.

Piper smiled and followed Alex into the right side of the duplex.

* * *

**Incase it's a little confusing, Piper and Larry are on the left side of the duplex, Alex and Nicky are on the right side. I literally based this of my friend's duplex neighborhood, and they don't have fences in between the houses at all. Yes, I did copy and paste in case you didn't read the top, assholes. Well thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, there will of course be more to come. :)**


	3. Lessbeans and Gummy Bears

**Ahh! i love you guys so much, i cant do the heart symbols so just deal with a three. 3**

**Chapter 3, Lessbeans and Gummy Bears**

* * *

"It will just be us two for a little bit, Nicky went to go hang out with her…girlfriend…thing, and then they will be here later to watch West Side Story." Alex said walking into the house, letting Zoey slide off her hip and walk around. Zoey wanders into the living room, looking around.

"Girlfriend? So your roommate is a Lesbian too?"

"Yep" Alex said grabbing two beers from the fridge. Setting one on the kitchen island as Piper sits in the stool at it.

"What's a less...bean?" Zoey said, emerging from the living room wearing an oversized kitten-patterned snuggie backwards like a robe.

"That's not mine" Alex said pointing to the snuggie on the child.

"bullsh-crap, Alex, I know you have a soft spot for cats and kittens" Piper says, forcing herself not to swear in front of the 4 year old. Alex rolls her eyes. Piper turns back to Zoey.

"It's a…um…it's like how me and Daddy are, in love, but it would be two girls instead" Alex laughed from the kitchen.

"So did you and her…." Piper looked up at the laughing woman.

"No…weird" Alex shook her head. Nicky and her were strictly platonic and could only think of them as such. It was weird otherwise.

"Are you a lessbean?" Zoey says to Alex, trying to pronounce it right, earning a chuckle from tall woman in return.

"Yep" Alex takes a sip of her beer. Zoey looks between the two of them, piecing it together.

"Oh, so you and Mommy loved each other, across the world"

They both stared at her in shock. Piper looked at Alex slightly frustrated.

"What did you say?" Piper glares up at the raven haired girl.

"Your daughter is a smart one, a clever little girl, I didn't say anything, besides how we traveled" Alex shrugged.

"You can't tell Daddy, ok?"

Zoey put her hand up to her mouth making a zip motion across her lips.

Alex took another sip of her beer before putting it down. "How about those gummy bears, kid"

"Which kid? Those actually sound good right now, I haven't had candy in a while" Piper set down her own beer.

"The blonde one" Alex smirked. Piper stuck her tongue out and wandered around the island with Zoey jumping up and down in front of her. Alex pulled the bag from the cupboards and grabbed a few from the bag. Zoey held open her mouth expectantly. Alex and shrugged and popped one into the giddy child's mouth.

"Want one?" Alex said, holding a red one in-between her fingers. Piper nodded and held open her mouth like the kid had. The taller girl raised a perfect eyebrow and places on Pipers tongue, smirking. To the taller girl's surprise, Piper closed her eyes, wrapped her lips around Alex's fingers and pulled away with a quiet pop so she could chew on the snack, leaving a flustered Alex with her now dampened fingers in midair, shock lying on her face.

Piper moaned in delight with the gummy treat in her mouth. Alex could tell that what she was doing was unintentional, but Alex felt a familiar flutter in her stomach she hasn't felt in a long time.

"I haven't had candy in so long, more" Piper begged looking at the bag, re opening her mouth.

"Oh yeah, you two, have as much as you want, I'll be right back" Alex quickly walked to the bathroom.

The brunette closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror.

_What the fuck is wrong with you Vause? Getting all flustered? Well too bad. She didn't do that on propose, or did she? This is platonic, she had a husband and kid. _

_Well actually I really like the kid, only kid I've really liked to be honest. If we could just get rid of Barry? Harry? Fuck it, his official name from me is sweater vest. _

_I can't believe I'm thinking like this! Get rid of him? Are you out of your mind? She doesn't love you anymore. She broke your heart. You should be mad. _

_But her eyes say all the sorrys I need. _

_Since when did you get so cheesy? You love her still, don't you? You love her, and the kid. The kid already has a grip on your heart, and Piper has regained hers. You love her. You never stopped loving her. You love Piper. So much that it hurts. Don't try to convince yourself you don't. You __**love **__her._

The other half of her mind tried to do exactly that.

_No I don't. I don't. I never have and I never will. She doesn't love me. I don't love her. I don't love her. I can't. I don't love her. You can't love with a broken heart. I don't love her. I don't-_

"Alex? What's wrong? You looked nervous"

The imaginary angel and devil on her shoulders stopped fighting and poofed away at the sound of her voice outside the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to wash my glasses real quick."

"Ok" pipers voice was unsure but Alex still heard the clacking of heels on the wood floor fade away, to her relief.

Alex turned on the sink, as if she was washing her glasses. Stares for a minute, then turns it off and walks out.

"Alex Alex Allllex" Zoey said in a sing song voice when she came out. "Can we watch a movie?"

The tall girl smiled. "Hey Pipes, should we show her Howard the Duck?" Alex smirked sitting down on the couch.

"I love ducks!"

"Oh god no Alex"

"I'm kidding...hmmm" Alex scanned the movie shelf. "I don't have a lot of movies, and I especially don't have kids movies, oh wait, Frozen?"

"Yes yes yes!" Zoey clapped and pounced onto the couch.

"Be careful with it though, its Lorna's, put it in the dvd player and I'll get snacks" Alex walked back into the kitchen.

Piper followed and leaned against the counter, watching Alex get candy and popcorn.

"Ya know, you don't have to watch it with her, Larry never does"

_Was this some kind of test?_

"I want to"

Piper smiled, but it faded away a second later.

"Are you still mad?"

Alex dropped the bowl she holding and faced Piper. "If you asking if I'm still mad at you...no. Mad at the situation, the bad timing, how the two most important people in my life left all at once, how I was in the shithole for a while? Yeah, I'm a little mad...Piper I did drugs. Heroin. I used some of my supply."

"Jesus Christ Alex! No, you saw what it did, right in front of you, your buyers."

"Nicky saved me, she found me on the streets, a zombie, and took me in, just like Red had to her, I'm fine now, great actually"

"Red?"

"Ill introduce you to everyone one of these days."

Piper paused turning to make sure her daughter was still distracted. Her eyes were glued to the TV.

"Are you still importing?"

"No…well that's a lie, I import art, and what do you do?"

"I make bath products, with Polly" Alex rolled her eyes, she never really liked Pipers friend.

"Well you and Holly make a good team, you know, making soaps" Alex smirked.

"You're an asshole" they laughed together. Piper did her thing where she bites her lip after laughing. every little thing she does, reminds Alex how much she has missed the blonde over the years.

"Guys! Come on its starting!" the little blonde started to sing the first song where they are chopping ice, trying to replicate the deep voices, which made both of the woman smile.

* * *

The movie was half over and Zoey had fallen asleep and Piper was about to. Piper sat with her legs across Alex's lap and Zoey was snuggled into Alex, with one of her little hands holding on to the raven haired girl's shirt.

Alex looked from the screen to Piper, watching her eyes close and her slowly drift off into dream land. She had no idea what was going on in the movie anyway, most the time she was stealing glances at Piper, the kid, or just stuffing her face with gummy bears.

The dark haired watched Piper until she went to dream land too, a content smile on her face. This was what it was like. To have a family with Piper. Sure it was all in Alex's head, but if you looked at them you would see a happy family.

A fucked up one. But a family.

* * *

**Thank you the favorites and follows. And all of those who reviewed; IrishCourtney, g4gusgrisam, Revengest, derekjeter2, VillageVoice412, and guest. I heart all of you. If you don't know what a snuggie is, look it the fuck up, I'm not Google. 3**


	4. It's A Sing Along, Charlie Brown!

**So I love you guys a lot, I've been planning this chapter for a while, but didn't know when to bring it in. well it's probably written shitty cause I didn't know how to write it all down. NO ONE EVER SAYS THANK YOU FOR WRITING, JUST GIVE ME MORE! MORE MORE MORE! Selfish assholes.**

***pretends to be pissed off when really I'm thankful for all you guys and I love all of you***

**Chapter 4, It's A Sing Along, Charlie Brown!**

* * *

Piper woke up to music filling her ears, loud but distant and muffled. She looked around and realized where she was. She was in her own bed. Looking around she noticed the Larry was gone and at work. No crying or singing or yelling. Zoey must be sleeping still.

Wait…singing, there is singing. On the other side of the wall. Alex

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
you make me feel like I am home again"  
_

Piper followed the area where the sound was coming from, ending up in the bathroom, inside the shower. The sound of running water slightly muffling the song being played on the radio and a husky voice beautifully singing along.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
you make me feel like I am whole again" _

Might as well take a shower while Zoey is asleep. Piper turned on the shower for it to warm up and started to strip out of her clothes.

* * *

_**Aw, they tell me you're a groover, mama  
But I just wanna groove with you  
so c'mon and let's move, move and groove  
Yeah, let's groove, baby, move and groove  
C'mon, girl and let's move, move and groove  
Move and groove, together, oh yeah **_

**Piper sensuously sways her hips to the music coming from the radio, feeling her girlfriend's eyes burning holes in her.**

**Alex puts her book down.**

**"Get over here." **

**Piper continues her show, turning around and slowly peels her shit from her body, revealing a lacy red and black bra.**

**Alex silently mouths "Come here" while curling her finger. Piper takes a turn around the bed pole. "Are you gonna miss me?" blue mischievous eyes trained on Alex's green ones.**

**Alex affirms, "Yes," and after taking another lust-filled look over the blondes gyrating body.**

**"Too much."… "Come with me."  
Piper quietly replies "What?"  
"Come to Bali." Alex turns the radio off. "Come with me, I mean it. I'll buy you a plane ticket" offers Alex, matter-of-factly.  
With hope in her voice, Piper questions, "Are you serious?" taking a seat on the bed. Alex removes her glasses and crawls closer to meet piper at the middle of the bed.**

**"Yes." The brunette kisses her chest and pulls her onto her lap.**

"**Come with me" Alex softly running her hands over Pipers lean body, pushing long wavy blonde hair away to kiss her neck**

"**Quit your job, and come with me"**

"**I'd have to give notice"**

**A husky laugh.**

"**You're a fucking waitress, you don't have to give notice"**

"**Will I get in trouble?" **

"**God I hope so" another laugh and neck kisses, arms everywhere. Pipers mind fogs up with lust. **

"**You know what I mean"**

"**You don't have to do anything, you are just there to keep me company, alright?" Alex moves her hand into the blondes shorts and strokes Piper's centre. "Come on babe, I want you to come...and I want you to come."**

**A gasp escapes Pipers lips along with a barely audible moan.**

"**Yes, is that a yes?"**

"**Yes"**

* * *

The memory swoops through Pipers mind in a matter of seconds.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
you make me feel like I am young again"  
_

Piper hopped in still listening to Alex sing while putting strawberry shampoo in her hair.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
you make me feel like I am fun again"_

And she couldn't help but sing along.

"_However faraway_

_I will always love you"_

Alex stopped singing for a second hearing Piper, caught off guard, but joined in again.

_"However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you"_

It was silent and awkward as the instrumental went on, the woman washing themselves. Piper couldn't help but think of Alex on the other side of the wall, 2 feet apart from her at most. Wet, droplets of water trailing down her pale skin. Black hair pushed back and clinging to her skin, bubbles being left behind from _what the fuck Piper, get a hold of yourself, ya pervert._

The lyrics flowed through the wall from 2 feet away, shaking Piper from her thoughts and she started to sing along again.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away_  
_I will always love you_  
_However long I stay_  
_I will always love you_  
_Whatever words I say_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you"_

The two shut off their showers simultaneously and the blonde swore she heard a laugh from the other side. Piper was getting out and slightly slipped, her hand catching the wall in front of her.

"Shit"

"Careful there Sunshine, funerals are expensive" the wall said, a muffled husky laugh following suit. Piper rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She decided to take a detour and cracked open her daughters room to check on her.

She wasn't there.

"What the fuck?" pipers eyes went wide and she frantically searched behind the door and her closet.

"Zoey? Zoey! Shit, shit, shit"

Piper searched the kitchen, dining room, and searched the living room. She was checking the cardboard clubhouse of Zoey's when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Piper, she's fine"

"Where is she?" Piper turned around, to a towel-clad Alex. Piper blushed and looked down.

"She's at my place, finishing the movie and eating cereal, its fine. She's fine" Alex spoke softly, reassuringly.

"Ok... ok good"

Alex explicitly looked Piper up and down before smirking.

"Now get dressed and come over. You want Trix?" Alex said, remembering one of Pipers favorite cereals. Piper smiled that thousand watt smile.

"But Trix are for kids" Alex smirked before responding with a raised eyebrow. She remembers that's how the blonde would always respond.

"I'm going to take that as a no" the taller girl turned and started to walk through the sliding backdoor which she came through.

"No, yes, I want some" Piper stated, even though she knew Alex was just messing with her.

"Oh and Piper?" Piper pulled up her towel slightly

"Yeah?"

"Nice little sing along we had there." With a wink, she sauntered off and Piper ran to her room to get dressed.

* * *

"_The cold never bothered me anyway!" _Piper, Alex and Zoey practically shouted in unison.

"More popcorn?" Alex picked up the bowl, along with the 3 cereal bowls on the coffee table.

The two blondes nodded. Piper followed Alex into the kitchen and watched her put the popcorn bag into the microwave.

"Hey Al"

"hmm?"

"you are really good with her, like I would have never thought you would be good with kids, well I mean, I knew you would be, but not that good, what happened anyway?"

"Well" Alex started, opening a cupboard and pulling out gummy bears. "We all fell asleep on my couch, it was like 7 in the morning when I woke up, because Nicky came through the door, they never came back last night. I gave her so much shit, although she gave shit back for you spending the night and ending up on top of me" Pipers eyes went wide and a faint blush went across her cheeks. "But anyway, I carried you over, with the kid walking next to me. When I put you in your bed, Larry wasn't there, and the kid was already awake and didn't want to go back to sleep, so I took her back for cereal and to finish Frozen or Frosted or whatever."

"You are so sweet"

"Nah I'm sour, or bitter? Maybe even savory" Alex said, pretending to be deep in thought.

"The fuck is wrong with you Alex, take a compliment" they laughed.

"Gummy bear?" Alex offered, raising an eyebrow, holding tiny red bear in between her fore finger and thumb. Piper of course nodded, opening her mouth. This time she fully knew the effect it had on her usually confident ex, and she thought it was hilarious. Alex placed it on her tongue. Piper closed her mouth around her fingers once again, but this time, she curled her tongue around the bear, and pulled back to where Alex fingers were touching her lips, and she swallowed the bear. She kissed Alex's fingers and smiled. The brunettes face was priceless, eyes widened slightly, her lips just barely open in surprise and both her eyebrows raised. Piper definitely caught her off guard.

"More"

_I just want to kiss you so bad right now, ugh, god damn it Piper stop doing that thing you do, I'm supposed to be the outgoing one. But it's so hard when you are FUCKING MARRIED._

Alex put another gummy bear in the blondes mouth and a few in her own. They did this a few times before they heard the microwave go off.

"Popcorn's ready" Alex said and quickly turned to grab it, almost slipping and falling on a rag on the floor when an arm caught her.

"Careful there Sunshine, funerals are expensive."

* * *

**Thanks so much once again for all who faved and followed, thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, **_**derekjeter2, bluepaintbox, g4gusgrisam, emilyjasmine, villagevoice12, IrishCourtney (who reviewed this chapter like 3 fucking times), PaoHalliwell, VAUSEMAN MAD (you sure are mad with your name in caps). **_**a 3 for all of you guys.**

**Roses are red,**

**Gummy bears are the shit,**

**Trix aren't just for kids,**

**Don't do drugs,**

**Stay in school,**

**-MKM**

* * *

**Song credit:**

**Love Song, The Cure**

**Move and Groove together, Benny Latimore **

**Let it go (eye roll) , Idina Menzel**


	5. Best Day Ever!

**This is long chapter, prepare yourself. **

**Chapter 5, Best Day Ever**

* * *

Alex rolled her eyes and flattened out her shirt before grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave. "Bitch"

"Hey It's not my fault you're clumsy" Piper stared for a minute, her brain spinning, "I feel like I forgot something" Alex stared back confused.

"Shit" Alex eyes widened at Piper.

"What's wrong Piper? What did you forget?"

"I have a meeting today and I totally forgot, it's in like 20 minutes"

Piper ran back to her house with Alex following, after setting the gummy bears on the coffee table for Zoey. The brunette walked through the back door to see Piper scrambling to get a pencil skirt on.

"Piper"

"No time Alex I have to get ready"

"Piper your-"

"We might get into another store because of this meeting Alex, I have to go"

"No seriously Piper"

"Shit Polly is calling"

"Piper!"

"What?!" the blonde stopped and looked at Alex angrily.

"Your kid? Want me to watch her?"

"Oh thank god Alex I suck, I forgot, please, yes, thank you" Piper swiped her phone screen to answer.

"Hi Polly, yes, I'm on my way" Piper said, clumsily getting shoes on with one hand the other holding her phone.

"Want help Cinderella?" Alex said pointing towards her clear high heels she was trying to get on unsuccessfully. Piper sat on the back of the couch holding her feet out. The taller girl quickly got on her knee and put Pipers shoes on for her.

"Oh yeah that was Alex…shit" Piper quickly realized her mistake. Alex raised an eyebrow at her while getting up.

"Can you grab my keys from the kitchen counter?" Piper said slipping on a blazer.

"Yes Alex Vause" the brunette laughed at the one side of the conversation she could hear. "She's watching Zoey…no...Yes…she's my neighbor, I have so much to explain."

"Tell Holly I say hi" Piper rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I'll find a way to pay you, I have to go though, ok?" Piper said as Alex handed over her keys. There was a spark when their hands touched.

"No Piper you don't have-"

Piper interrupted her with a kiss on the cheek before she walked out and shut the door.

"What the fuck just happened" Alex said to herself.

_The kid._

Alex ran back to her back door to find the four year old's eyes still glued on the tv.

"Well kid, looks like today is your lucky day. I'm watching you while your mom is at a meeting, what do you want to do?" Alex said, sitting on the couch.

Zoey shrugged.

"Hey I have an idea and I think you're going to love it, trust me, but let's get you ready"

"BATH TIME" Zoey yelled before running to the left side of the duplex. Alex followed as she dialed a number in her phone.

"I'd like to make seat reservations for 2"

* * *

Alex walked into the bathroom to find a dirty pink dress on the floor and bottoms and a butt naked Zoey trying to turn the rusted knobs on the bath.

"You love baths like your mom" Alex smiled. She then reached out to help turn the old knobs but the girl wouldn't let her.

"I can do it myself" Alex laughed at the comment, sitting on the lidded toilet and watching the kid.

"You are stubborn like your mom too"

"I am not!" The kid finally turned both of the knobs to get the perfect hot and cold mixture, then putting bubble bath in the water. The room filled with the smell of watermelon.

"Where do your dirty clothes go?" Alex said picking up the dress and bottoms. Zoey pointed to a basket opposite from the sink before sitting in the tub.

"Ok" Alex sat back down. "You have to let me help with shampoo though so you don't get it in your eyes.

The little girl crossed her arms as Alex put shampoo in her hands then put her hands in blonde hair. Alex smirked as a thought came through her mind. She used the soap to make her hair stick straight up into a Mohawk. Then grabbed her phone and turned on the camera as a mirror.

"Look at yourself, you crazy kid" Zoey giggled.

"Take a picture Ally" Alex smiled at the nickname and held her phone up to take a picture.

"Wait, do this and stick out your tongue" Alex held up her hand with her pinky and pointer up, the rocker hand. Zoey held up both her hand like this and stuck out her tongue for the picture.

"Perfect" Alex laughed sending it to Piper. "Let's get cleaned up now, rock star"

* * *

"You're going to love me more than your mom." Alex laughed.

"Where are we going?" Zoey said, bouncing in her car seat (that was luckily not in Pipers car, but in a box in the living room) wearing a clean yellow sun dress with daisies all over it. They have been driving for 15 minutes.

"It's a surprise" Alex said, looking at the 4 year old through the rear view mirror. Zoey crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Music?" Alex offered.

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to show you what real music is, not that lame Spider in a Water Spout stuff" Alex said turning on the radio and putting a cd in.

"This is a great song, and a great band"

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This thing called love  
called Love  
It cries, like a baby  
In a cradle all night  
It swings, Woo Woo  
It jives, Woo Woo  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love_

Zoey bobbed her head with the music and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, otherwise you're not cool"

"I'm cool!" the blonde exclaimed.

Alex started to sing along, driving with one hand and doing silly hand motions with the other, making Zoey giggle.

"_There goes my baby" _Alex pointed at Zoey._  
"She knows how to Rock n' roll" _she did the rocker hand she showed Zoey earlier.  
_"She drives me crazy" _she took her pointer finger and spun it next to her head. _  
"She gives me hot and cold fever" _she dramatically put her hand on her head.  
_"Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat" _she took her hand and wiped her forehead.

The more and more she did it the more the girl giggled. Zoey started to dance along and whenever it said crazy little thing called love she would shout it, it being the only lyric she knew.

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love_

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip_

Zoey clapped along with the song.

_Get on my track's_  
_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_  
_And take a long ride on my bike_  
_Until I'm ready, Ready Freddie_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_  
_this thing called love I must get round to it_  
_I ain't ready_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

___Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

"Guess what kid, we are here" Alex said turning off the car. Zoey was too distracted to notice they were out of the calm suburban area of New York City and now in the busy streets with buildings you can't see the top of.

"Wow" the girl said in awe. Alex got out her door then walked around to Zoey's.

"Come on out, this is where I work, we will have to take a taxi from here." Alex said pulling her and the car seat out.

"You wanna go inside, kid?"

Zoey nodded and followed, holding one of Alex's hands.

The building was tall and big. Alex walked into the lobby, getting eyes from all around.

"Hello , who's this?" a man said smiling down at Zoey.

"This is Miss Chapman, and I'm sure she would enjoy some complimentary chocolate covered strawberries" Zoey giggled.

"Yes boss" he took off smiling. Zoey took a look around, the lobby was large with paintings on the wall and a fountain in the middle. It was all very fancy.

"If you work here, then why do to live in our house?" she asked.

"I have more than one, that one is Nicky's house and I stay with her sometimes, she won't move out and stay in my nice houses because Red bought her that house." Alex rolled her eyes. she picked Zoey up and put her on the receptionist's desk when her assistant came back with a little bowl.

"We can't stay very long, I just need to sign some papers." Alex said to her assistant while taking the bowl and handing it to Zoey.

Alex signed a couple of papers while Zoey watched and ate.

"You ready?"

Zoey nodded and they walked out together to get a cab.

"This is where the fun starts" Alex said setting the car seat in and buckling Zoey in.

"Take us to Go New York City Tours"

* * *

They were seated in a double decker bus, on the top, in the very back, the nicest seats which Alex reserved. Luckily is was sunny out and there wasn't much wind. Alex loved to see the awe on Zoey's face and how she would lean back and try to see the top of buildings, or try to count the windows.

They got to see many sights, The Empire State Building, Times Square, Chrysler Building, the Brooklyn Bridge, Radio City Music Hall, and others. At one stop they got chocolate milkshakes and burgers and another one they went to a museum where Alex told Zoey which paintings she got to touch while importing them. Alex even got her souvenirs. One was a Statue of Liberty crown and another was a Brooklyn Bridge snow globe. The last stop was Central Park, where Alex took them to the Carousel and Zoey rode for at least 20 minutes. Alex went only once, the other times she was on the ground taking pictures.

That's when Piper called.

"Hey, I'm on my way home, hows my girl?"

"I'm good but aren't you going to ask about your daughter?" Alex joked, still keeping her eyes on Zoey go around on the horses.

"You know what I mean" Piper laughed

"She's great, we are out and about, so we will probably be home after you actually"

"Oh uh ok, call me when you are on your way, thank you so much Alex. and I got your picture, teaching her to rock? You going to teach her to steal girls hearts too?"

"She already stole mine" Alex smiled. "And it's no problem, we are having lots of fun, talk to you later" Alex hung up the phone.

The carousel started to slow and Zoey was oozing happiness, giggling and calling the brown horse 'Cookie'

"Zoey, we still have more to do and your mom is on her way home, so let's say goodbye to Cookie" Alex helped her down.

"Bye Cookie" Zoey pouted.

"Let's go to a candy shop" Alex said. Zoey's frowned turned upside down at the thought of candy as they walked away.

They walked down the street marveling at everything when they came across the candy shop she was looking for.

"Look Zoey, they got gummy bears, gummy worms, gummy octopuses, gummy everything"

"Even gummy spiders" Zoey said with a discussed look on her face as they scanned the gummy candies. Alex chuckled and ruffled the blondes hair.

"You can pick out 3 handfuls of whatever you want" Alex smiled down at her.

"Yay! I love you!" Zoey exclaimed, hugging the brunette's leg before looking around the store. It was a small store, like the size of a mall store, so Alex could see the 4 year old wherever she was in the store. It was filled too, candy jars went all the way to the ceiling.

"You are a good mom" the kind old lady at the counter said. Alex thought about explaining how she wasn't a mom, and how she was babysitting a girl who was conceived from her beautiful ex-girlfriend and some idiot who wore Macy's cardigans and sweaters and wrote about 'edging', but decided to go with the short version of 'thank you'

She could see how the kid could be mistaken as hers, green eyes and the same lips, their noses were similar too, the rest of her was all piper, she didn't see an ounce of Larry in her anywhere.

Zoey came running back with three little bags of assorted gummies. Of course. Alex laughed at the bag with assorted gummy spiders, the ones the little girl made a face at.

"Sour spiders, they sound scary and yummy all at once" Zoey said, holding the bags up for Alex to take. The brunette grabbed the tiny bags and set them on the counter and paid.

"One more thing I want to do before we get home" Alex said as the two walked out of the shop. The sky was starting to darken and Zoey was starting to get tired. Alex held the car seat in one hand and Zoey's hand in the other, and Zoey held the snow globe. This stop was not planned. Zoey looked up at Alex with curious eyes and they walked to the store next door. A toy store.

They walked in to the brightly colored shop and Zoey marveled at all the different toys. Yoyos, stuffed animals, knick-knacks, bouncy balls, Barbies ,GI Joes and more. Alex walked straight up to the counter.

"Do you have any horses?" Alex asked. The woman nodded and gestured for them to follow.

There was a whole row of them, stuffed, rocking, figurine, all different types. Alex reached up and grabbed a big brown stuffed horse from the shelf and smiled down at Zoey.

"Your very own Cookie" Zoey's eyes widened and the biggest smile Alex had ever seen came onto her face at Alex's words.

She held open her arms and Alex picked her up and Zoey pulled the tall woman into a huge hug.

"I love you, Ally, this has been the best day ever"

The words grabbed at Alex's heart and wrapped around it, squeezing it like a hug.

"I love you too, kid"

* * *

The taxi ride home was sweet. Zoey had fallen asleep and was snuggled into Alex while holding her horse tightly to her. The horse was bigger than her and she could barely wrap her arms around it. Alex didn't care that the stuffed animal was really expensive, it was extremely well made and stitched and it was a gorgeous stuffed horse, the tag even said the mane and tail was made from real horse hair. It was all worth it when she saw the kids smile.

"We are here" Alex said quietly. Zoey rubbed her eyes and smiled as soon as she saw the raven haired woman looking down at her. Alex carried her out of the taxi and into her own car. She fell asleep as soon as she was in her car seat.

When they got home Alex didn't bother waking her up, she just picked her up with one arm and held the horse in the other. Zoey was still holding the snow globe in both hands. Alex walked up to the door and knocked with her foot.

The door opened to show a bored and tired looking Piper but her face quickly lit up as she saw the two in the doorway.

"Alex oh my god, you didn't have to do all this" Piper whispered. She grabbed the snow globe and the crown and the candy, then motioned for her to come in. Alex walked in and carried Zoey to her room and tucked her in with her horse. As soon as she shut Zoey's bedroom door Piper pulled her into a hug.

"You're so good with her Al" Piper mumbled into her black hair. "She will probably tell me everything in the morning" Piper laughed, pulling away, but still in the embrace.

"We did a lot" Alex smiled thinking back about the day, probably couldn't even list all the places they went. "She's already got her hands on my heart"

"I missed you" Piper wasn't just speaking for today, but the many years they were apart

Piper looked into Alex's forest eyes, and Alex were set on Pipers Icy blue ones.

"I missed you too"

Piper reluctantly pulled away, immediately missing the heat on her skin.

"Night Al" Piper kissed her cheek just like she did that morning, but this time is was a second longer.

"Night Pipes"

Alex walked out the door to her side of the house.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was really fucking long but it was planned and I didn't know how I could shorten it. sorry for the little amount of vauseman. I SWEAR TO GOD IF ONE MORE PERSON SAYS I NEED TO GET RID OF LARRY, ITS ALL PLANNED, THE TIME WILL COME, SO SHUT UP. :) now that I've gotten that out lol I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter, **_**Villagevoice412, IndigoSupernova, melodydean, emilyjasmine, IrishCourtney, Lostintimeuk76, PaoHalliwell, g4gusgrisam, bluepaintbox. **_**i heart you guys. glad you like my sorry, and _IrishCourtney_ your funny and i love you stories too, thanks for reviewing every chapter and following me since my first fanfic, stay beautiful.**

**Song credit:**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Queen**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	6. Pizza and Horror Movies

**READ THIS. There is translations on each sentence that is in Italian,at the very bottom in order, in the Authors Note, so you don't have to look it up or translate it. You're welcome.**

**Chapter 6, Pizza and Horror Movies**

* * *

"knock knock"

"I'm not home, go away"

"Very funny Alex" Piper walked through the backdoor to see her ex girlfriend curled up on the couch with a snuggie and book, and her hair in a messy updo. The grey tee shirt barely covered her tattoos and she made sweats look hot.

"I knew that snuggie was yours"

The brunette didn't even look up from her book when Piper sat down next to her on the couch.

"Sleep well?" Piper enquired, trying to get green eyes to look up from dusty pages.

"Better than usual, I was pretty worn out from yesterday. You?"

"I had a nightmare that I just woke up from"

"Explains why you are here so early, 6 in the fucking morning, where's the comforting husband with his cardigans to cry into?" Alex smirked

Piper huffed. "That not very funny, and he's at work." Alex nodded like she didn't give a single shit where he was at.

Alex finally looked up from her book and smiled at Piper. "Where's my little rocker in training?"

"Daycare" Piper shrugged. "Larry drove her on his way to work"

"Ya know" Alex set down her book and moved her glasses into her hair. "You don't need to pay for daycare when I'm right here, in Nicky's house more then she is, doing nothing. i got to leave the US tomorrow for three days, but after that i should be home for a while.

Piper furrowed her brows. "Where are you going?"

"Italy"

* * *

"_**Orecchiette con salsa di pomodoro, e tè per favore" Alex handed her menu to the waitress and nodded at Piper, insinuating her to order.**_

"_**Uh...I um…Alex" Piper turned her menu around and pointed to an item on the menu.**_

_**Alex chuckled. "Ah" the women threw her black and blue hair behind her shoulder and handed the menu up.**_

"_**mia bella Piper vuole lo stesso" Alex looked back at Piper. "Drink?"**_

_**Piper smiled, entranced at her girlfriend speaking a different language, it sounded so beautiful even though she had no idea what she was saying.**_

"_**I really want wine, do you want wine?" the blonde asked.**_

"_**uno dei tuoi migliori vini, cara, annullare il mio tè" **_

_**The waitress nodded with a smile and walked back inside. It was a warm spring day and the two were spending the afternoon getting lunch at an outdoor restaurant in Venice.**_

"_**You speaking another language is so hot" Piper enthralled. The taller woman smirked, putting her glasses on her head. **_

"_**Orecchiette non è l'unica cosa che sto mangiando oggi" she slowly said, almost growling at the end, looking her girlfriend up and down.**_

"_**I don't know what you said, but it makes me want to rip your clothes off"**_

"_**Glad you feel the same way I do, but we kind of just ordered, calm down Pipes, maybe I should speak in different languages all the time." Alex winked.**_

* * *

"L'Italia, con doppio pizza farcita e dei migliori vini tutti a un tavolo"

"I still haven't learned Italian, Al, I have no fucking clue what you just said, except pizza, I heard the word pizza"

Alex laughed. "Pizza sounds good, even though its 6 in the morning"

Piper pulled the snuggie off of the brunette and wrapped herself in it. "Then order some, and close the door, its fucking freezing"

"You just snuggie jacked me, use the blanket on the back of the couch"

"We can share"

"You can't share a blanket with sleeves"

"I'm sure we can find a way" Piper said, watching as her ex got up and sauntered to the back door to shut it.

"What kind of pizza, kid?"

"Pepperoni"

"K, here, call, I'll be right back, I got you a present" Alex said, handing over her phone and walking away.

"What's your passcode thingy?"

"My mom's birthday" Alex said from her room.

Piper didn't even have to think to type it in. As she did she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Even though they had made up, it still made Piper guilty, no matter how long it's been.

_**Please don't leave. Not now.**_

"Alex?" Piper got up.

"Yeah?" Piper walked in to see Alex looking through her dresser drawer. Piper didn't even wait for her to turn around. She just wrapped her arms around and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm not leaving this time."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Alex laughed and turned around (still in the embrace) to meet affectionate blue eyes.

"I'm here, I'm not leaving again Alex."

"Pipes I...I don't kn-"

"I love you Alex"

Alex smiled. "I love you too Pipes"

"I mean it, you mean so much to me, I'm so happy we found each other again"

There was a pause of them looking into each other's eyes before Piper stepped out of the embrace.

"Um…so…what was the thing, the thing you wanted to give me?"

"Oh yeah uh. Here." Alex held out a box about the size of the palm of her hand. "I got you this…before you left while we were in Paris, because I knew we were drifting apart a little, and I loved you, I mean well I still do"

Piper laughed at how Alex was fumbling her words when usually it's the other way around. She held Alex's hand that was holding the box and used the other to open it. Inside was a bracelet, a chain bracelet with a heart charm on it.

"Alex…"

"It's a charm bracelet, so we could buy charms for wherever we went, I even bought a few that were for the places we planned before you left, but we never got to go."

"It's beautiful Alex"

Just then Pipers brain spinned, Alex was so thoughtful and caring and everything she wanted, no needed before. _Everything was just bad timing. Everything was just bad timing._

"Everything was just bad timing"

"What?" the brunette looked confused.

"Alex, do you realize you treat Zoey better than Larry has been lately. I mean for fucks sake, you did more with her in one day, then he has in, a, well in a while."

_I can't still love her. I just got reunited with her. How did these feelings come back so quickly, how is Larry pushed to the back of my mind whenever I'm with Alex. I can't still love her. You have Larry, you have Zoey, and you can't put her through this. You can't put you through this. You love her, but as a friend now, you are married. You are in a happy, loving marriage, right?_

"She loves you Alex, before they left, she told me all about what you guys did yesterday, everything, and she asked when you me and her could go out together, she ask if we could go out like a family does, She said, you, me, her, and Cookie."

"We can do that, us three spend a day together, have a girl's night type thing"

"That sounds like fun" Piper smiled.

"I just really, really want pizza right now, and to watch horror movies with you at 7 in the morning"

They laughed together.

"Ok, I can agree to that, can you put it on for me?"

"Yeah, sure, and maybe I can get one for me and Zoey too"

"That would be pretty sweet" Piper smiled as Alex wrapped the metal around her wrist and clipped the two ends together.

"everything we did before, the illegal shit, the bad stuff, the horrible, horrible emotions that came along with some things, it's all gone now, Pipes, I'm out of the ring, I mean they were chasing me, Kubra, because I opted out, but they haven't found me since I left, I think everything is steady."

"Ok, I'm just, I'm just glad everything is normal, it's so hard to imagine you not being the ring, and it's weird"

"Yeah, it was weird for me too, I had some stupid jobs before I started the art importing."

"Like what" Piper raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Well I was a barista for a while at Starbucks-"

"No way!" Piper exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I used to purposely spell people's names wrong on the cups to piss them off"

"Such a rebel, Vause"

"Hey, did you ever order the fucking pizza?"

"Oh yeah" Piper looked down to see Alex's phone still in her hand. "You know what we should do? Larry would be a little mad, because he just dropped her off, but we should pick up Zoey and us three can spend the day together, like you said we could."

Alex's face lightened up "Fuck Harry, let's do it"

* * *

**Translations**

_**Orecchiette con salsa di pomodoro, e tè per favore- Orecchiette with tomato sauce, and tea please**_

_**mia bella Piper vuole lo stesso- My beautiful Piper wants the same**_

_**uno dei tuoi migliori vini, cara, annullare il mio tè -one of your best wines, dear, cancel my tea**_

_**Orecchiette non è l'unica cosa che sto mangiando oggi- Orecchiette is not the only thing that I'm eating today**_

_**L'Italia, con doppio pizza farcita e dei migliori vini tutti a un tavolo -Italy, with double stuffed pizza and the best wines all at one table.**_

* * *

**(YES, IT WAS PLATONIC I LOVE YOU'S, GET OVER IT, IM TRYING NOT TO RUSH THE RELATIONSHIP)I love you guys and your reviews,sorry if th****is is kind of a filler, the next chapter is a HUGE one, as in long and filled with happenings, and so are the next two after me, it gets alot more interesting, its all planned, but you know what, ill still take ideas. Teehee. Thank you **_**Emilyjasmine, Lostintimeuk76, bluepaintbox, VillageVoice412, endofeverything, IrishCourtney, ItsABiggieSlow, GabixM98, Criminal lover, and 2 guests, for reviewing.**_

_**Until next time, 3**_

_**MKM**_


	7. Forever

**This is a rough chapter guys. All planned, all roughed draft before and rewritten. Thank you for reviews. I love you.**

**Chapter 7, Forever**

* * *

"Ok where is it?"

"I don't know the address but I know my way there"

"God damn it Piper"

"Just drive I'll tell you"

Alex pulled up to a stop light and pointed to a cd case. "Pick one"

Piper looked through them. Arctic Monkeys, the Cure, Queen, Led Zeppelin, the Police, Weezer, Nirvana.

"Your music taste hasn't changed at all" Piper smiled.

The car zoomed forward.

"You need to tell me where I'm going"

"Ok turn left"

Alex sighed and turned the car

"You suck at giving directions"

"We are almost there anyway, now just go straight"

Alex smirked "I don't think I can"

"How old are you again? 12?"

"Maybe"

"We are here, turn here" Piper pointed at the brick building and Alex pulled into the parking lot.

"Let me call Larry and tell him I'm getting her"

Alex rolled her eyes. "K"

_One ring. Two rings. Three rings._ "Hello? Pipes?" both Piper and Alex shifted when he said the nickname.

"Hey, Larry, I'm going to have a girl's day with Zoey so I'm going to pick her up"

"Um. Piper I just dropped her off."

"I know but I plan-"

"Stop Piper, so I wasted my gas getting her there, you what? Planned it? No because if you planned it, you would've said something before I drove off with her" Larry was obviously coming down from a hangover, agitated and stressed.

"Larry I'm sorry I was uh" Piper looked at Alex then at her hands. "I was a little off this morning, and tired"

"You tell me to step up as a father but you won't step up as a mom" Alex tensed at this, angered by this. One little sentence almost made her take the phone, tell him to fuck himself to Korea because Piper is too good for him.

"We can talk later, ok? I don't feel like fighting right now," Piper sighed putting her hand on her head, rubbing her temples.

"Are you with someone or are you just being a bitch, huh? Did you even drink your coffee this morning?"

Alex snapped.

Alex took the phone from Pipers ear, earning a surprised look from her. She pressed the end call button and threw the iPhone on the floor of the car. She was seething.

"You don't deserve to be talked to that way by that bastard, by anyone"

Piper slowly picked up her phone and realized the screen had broken, she ran her thumb across the top and got a tiny cut. The screen turned on still worked, but was hard to read through the cracks on the screen.

Alex's nostrils flared looking at the small wound, angry at Larry, angry at herself for what she did.

"You broke my phone" it barely came out a whisper. A small drop of blood fell out of the cut, unnoticed by Piper.

Alex quickly grabbed her hand and kissed her thumb.

"I'll buy you a new one" Alex muttered, her expression softening, she entangled pipers hand in hers and pressed it against her lips.

They stared at each other for a few long seconds.

_Friends don't do this._

"Do you...want to come in with me" Piper said, softly pulling away from Alex, opening the passenger side door, all while still looking into her forest eyes.

"Yeah"

They got out and headed into the building to be accompanied by screams and kids throwing toys and some running around. Their bad moods dropped as they saw the happy children spazing about.

"Hi, I'm Piper Chap-ugh Bloom, here to pick up Zoey, I know my husband just dropped her off, but he forgot that we are having a girls day out" Piper explained to the lady. Even after 4 and a half years of marriage she still screwed up.

Piper turned to Alex who was being asked about her tattoos by some little boy.

"I'm Miss Barb, the owner, She is in the reading corner"

Alex smiled. "That's my girl"

Two kids came up to Miss Barb and started blaming each other for something, so the lady just pointed to where Zoey is and took the kids away to talk.

"It's a fucking zoo in here" Alex whispered into blonde hair. Piper giggled in response.

They walked to the little library in the corner of the room to see Zoey sitting, holding a book open sideways, with 3D glasses on.

"whatcha got there, gummy bear?" Alex questioned.

"Ally! Mommy!" Zoey looked up from her book. "Wow you guys look funny when I have these on" she giggled and got up to hug Alex's legs.

"What are you reading, bird?" Piper reasked Alex's question.

"I am reading a book about the world, it shows pictures of a bunch of cool things in 3D, like the statue of liberty, the Eiffel tower, the water place in Italy, and it's so cool!"

Alex scooped her up and put her on her hip. "Wanna go on a girl's day?"

"But Daddy just dropped me off"  
"I called him and told him I'm picking you up," Piper tense slightly, going unnoticed by Alex, before regaining herself. "You ready?"

"Yep"

Piper kissed her nose and ruffled her hair.

"Where's mine?" Alex said playfully, not expecting Piper to do so. Piper got on her tip toes and kissed Alex's nose.

"There, ya big baby"

"I'm older than you Piper"

All three laughed at their childish argument as they got into the car.

"So there is one place I want to go before we go home and eat, but it's a surprise" the brunette behind the wheel stated, green eyes not looking away from the road.

"Where are we going?"

Alex smirked. "I literally just said it's a surprise"

* * *

"The park? You took us to the park?"

"Cookie is here! Mommy you can meet Cookie, I mean the cookie that moves around"

"Yeah, Piper, meet Cookie" Alex pouted out her lip.

They all got out of the car and walked to the carousel, Zoey on Alex's hip.

"How will I know which is Cookie though" Zoey said, looking at all the brown horses.

"I remember" Alex said walking around on the stopped carousel, inspecting each of the horses heads.

"Alex what are you-oh my god"

"I found Cookie" Alex said to herself, feeling Pipers arms wrap around her waist from her side, Zoey on her other. Piper looked at the writing carved into the horse's ear.

* * *

"_**Alex this was so much fun, I feel like a kid again"**_

"_**Well, I felt like you would enjoy this" Alex smiled at her beautiful girlfriend, who was sitting on the brown wooden horse next to her.**_

_**The horses were slowed their 'galloping' and Alex got off and walked over to Piper.**_

"_**What are you going Pipes?" **_

_**Piper put her nail file back into her purse. "Look"**_

_**The carved writing on the horses ear was bold and in all capitals. 'A + P forever'**_

"_**Forever huh?" Alex smirked at the cliché carving and pulled the blonde in for a kiss.**_

* * *

"How did you remember this?"

"It says forever, of course I do" Alex chuckled.

"And forever means ever and ever" Zoey pointed out.

"And ever" Alex repeated.

Piper hugged Alex and smiled contently. Alex may be tough and hard and intimidating on the outside, but on the inside she is a romantic mush and an emotional wreck. Her life was hard for a long time and that lead to a lock on her feelings, and it seemed Piper is the only one who really held the key.

_I love you, Alex Vause._

Piper couldn't find herself to say it, instead, swallowing her words. She said it yesterday, what's the big deal? Maybe because it felt more real this time. Not a friendly I love you, not a casual thing. Something she never felt with Larry. But love, as in love love. And it scared her, to a pulp, she felt like a pile of doe around Alex, in a good way. Comfortable. Soft. Happy mushy mess. She felt things she never knew she could. It was sad how these feelings can come back so oddly. It felt like her heart was slowly swelling, when really it was happening so fast. She knew that when her ticking heart bomb blew up she would have to say those three words, the words she wished she said 8 years ago instead of a wordless goodbye.

_I love you, Alex Vause._

"Pizza and movies? I think horror is out of the picture with this little troublemaker" Piper said, pointing at Zoey with a fake stern face on. Zoey giggled in response.

"She has been wanting to watch Oz"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, surprised at her calm demeanor.

"Oh shit no, no you know, The Wizard of Oz"

"That's a bad word mommy"

"Sorry baby" the blonde said, pushing Zoey's hair out of her face.

"You scared me Piper"

"Sorry baby" Piper playfully repeated to the raven haired women.

* * *

Zoey was asleep, there was two pizza boxes with only three slices left, and Alex and Piper have gotten comfortable on the couch. On one side of Piper there was Alex, whom she was snuggled into, on the other was Zoey, leaning on the opposite arm of them, dreaming away. While Wizard of OZ (almost ended) played on the flat screen.

The movie was background to both of them, but nether wanted to admit it.

Eventually Piper cleared her throat.

"It sucks that you are leaving tomorrow, leaving so soon after we just reunited a couple days ago." The blonde sighed into Alex's stomach, the blonde's warm breath tickling her skin through her shirt.

"I'm only going to be gone for a few days."

"I know but-"

"It will be cool, I'll get me and Zoey matching bracelets while I'm out if I can find some, I'll bring postcards, souvenirs-"

"I'm going to miss you Al, even if it's for 3 days"

Alex huffed, then swallowed, words, trying to find the right words.

Silence

"Come"

"Huh?"

"Come with me"

Piper sat up, confused.

"What do you mean, go with you, as in go with you to Italy?"

"Yes, you and Zoey, come with me on my trip, take a few days away from Harry or Larry or whatever that asshole's name is, you guys have been fighting lately" Alex pushed a stubborn blonde strand behind pipers ears.

"I don't know Alex"

"It will be fun, it will be our gummy bear's first vacation, right?"

Piper smiled at 'our', but it quickly faded.

"Yeah, but Larry"

"Forget him"

"I still don't know, work, Larry, Zo-" Alex placed a hand on Pipers shoulder.

"Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok"

Silence

"I probably have to take Zoey to bed now"

"Ok, night Pipes. Think about it, think quickly though, I'm leaving early, call me if you, uh, can"

Piper giggled. "Ok"

Piper scooped up Zoey and carried her over to her side of the duplex, only to be confronted by Larry after Zoey was tucked in with Cookie.

"Piper, why were you out so late, we need to talk" Larry said sternly, as if she was a child, after Piper shut Zoey's bedroom door.

"What else is there to talk about, I'm a bitch for taking my daughter out for a fun day, right?" Piper spat, brushing past Larry and walking to bathroom to unclip her hair. Larry stumbled in.

"Piper, you can't just do whatever you want, you can't go off and just do things when you should be doing work, or making soaps or whatever."

"I can't do whatever I want? What do you call this Larry? Huh? Getting drunk all the time while you have a kid at home-"

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That bracelet. Who were you out with? Are you cheating on me?" Larry swayed a little.

"I was out with Alex" Piper crossed her arms. "I can't believe you came home drunk tonight"

"I'm sorry that beer has kept my company more than you, who are you with? Huh? Who's your company? Who's this Alex guy?"

Larry was stepping closer and closer to Piper.

"The girl on the other side of the duplex, you idiot. Stop distracting the conversation, why do you not make an effort? I don't see love at all when you are with me and Zoey, just obligation. Do you even love me? Do you even love Zoe-"

Piper was cut off by a hand hitting her cheek.

"Larry" piper looked at him in shock and her hand hovered up to her now stinging cheek. His name tasted like poison in her mouth. He quickly sobered up and realized what he did.

"Piper no wait"

"I'm getting out of here" Piper wanted to throw up.

"Piper I can fix this, I can fix myself, baby please"

Piper ran out of the bathroom and dialed her phone, not cutting her finger this time as Alex played doctor earlier, putting a bandage and a few kisses on it.

"Alex, yes, I'll go, I'll go with you to Italy, with Zoey, and I'll be over as soon as I can"

* * *

**A few things to address. Might be able to, might not, it might be 2-3 days to get the next chapter in, as I am busy busy busy. Forgot to address this last chapter; I like to have them go through the back door to each other's house because I feel it's a little more personal. also, yes, Alex did put Zoey on that specific horse because of the carved writing Piper did. Thank **_**you emilyjasmine, g4gusgrisam, VillageVoice412, IrishCourtney, Marissalyn, elliellie1**_** for reviewing. Love you**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	8. Mile High Club

**Hello people! Thank you for reading, here is the 8****th**** chapter, i love you guys.**

**Chapter 8, Mile High Club**

* * *

"Piper"

Piper hung up hearing Larry following her to the bedroom.

"Piper please"

"No" Piper spoke sternly, grabbing her suitcase from the closet.

"Piper please don't leave me"

Piper balled her fists and faced Larry.

"Look, I'm going to go with a friend on a little vacation, I think it will be good for us to spend a couple days apart."

"What about Zoey?"

"I'm bringing her with" Piper went to her closet and sorted out specific outfits, matching with the right jewelry. She wanted to impress Alex.

"Who are you going with? What's going on?"

"Alex. She invited me to go with her….to Italy"

"With Zoey?" Larry half screamed.

"I don't want to argue about it. Go Larry, get out, go somewhere I don't want to fight with you."

The man muttered under his breath, pacing.

"Piper I know I just did something really shitty, but I'm drunk, and sorry, and I need you"

The blonde turned around, fire in her blue eyes.

"Don't try to justify this Larry! Go somewhere, ok? Go hang out with someone, when you come back, I'll be gone" Piper pointed her finger to make a point on her words before turning her back again to pack her favorite dress. A little black, skin tight lacy dress. The Alex got her on one Valentine's Day, after walking the streets of Mulan and Piper spotted it in a window. This will definitely catch her attention.

Larry said nothing. He didn't know how to respond. He just left.

Piper finished packing, satisfied with her choices in clothing, and headed to Zoey's room.

"Zoe Bird, hey baby, wake up, we are leaving" Zoey rubbed her eyes and looked into her moms.

"Leaving where?"

"Remember that place in your book? In Italy, with the water and the pretty buildings?"

"Yeah" Zoey's eyes widened, slowly taking in what was happening.

"We are going there. With Alex"

"No daddy?"

"Nope"

Piper was half saddened, disgusted even by the smile that grew on her daughters face. It scares her that she smiles when she isn't with her father, and when she is, she is scared and shy, not herself. It scared piper a lot.

"We gotta pack and go over, pick out some dresses, a jacket, and one outfit, ok? And pajamas. And whatever else you want. I gotta go get a few things.

They finished packing and went out their back door and through Alex's, which was already open with light streaming though.

"Alex?"

"Piper" Alex walked out of her room, slipping a tee shirt over her head, now clad in pajamas. Piper couldnt help but stare at her as she slipped the teeshirt on, getting a glimpse of her lacy black bra.

"We are packed and everything"

Alex looked at the suitcase in Pipers hand. She tried to ignore the memories that came from looking at the black roller, she pushed them to the back of her mind.

"Cool, I got your tickets booked" Alex smiled, and looked down to see a sleepy Zoey holding her own ladybug suitcase.

"We need to get this little rocker to bed" the brunette scooped her up and carried her to her bed. Piper moved their suitcases with Alex's red one against the wall and followed.

"You are going to be staying here tonight because of Larry, right?" Alex said as Piper walked in, Zoey already fallen asleep so fast on the tattooed girls California King.

"What do you mean?"

"This duplex has thin walls, our bedrooms are wall to wall, Pipes. I heard you two fighting"

"Oh"

"What did he do?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a pause, did he touch you, hurt you, what happened?" the brunette took a few steps forward. Pipers hand hovered over her cheek, slightly bruised.

"You were listening in?"

"Answer my damn question!" Alex's blood started boiling.

"I'm fine"

"Let me see"

"I said I'm fine"

Alex walked completely forward, inches from the blondes face, and pulled away her hand. Alex's eyes turned dark with rage when she saw the skin was discolored. A bruise. She lightly grazed her finger over the injury and Piper flinched. Alex tensed and seethed.

"I'm going to kick his sorry fucking ass!" Alex was about to go out the door when Piper grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, please, Alex." she slid her hand down and held her pale hand to calm her down. Alex looked up into blue loving eyes.

"Why not? Huh?" Alex saw Zoey stir so she lowered her voice. "He doesn't deserve you, Piper" _I may not deserve you ether, but I would never hurt you like that._

"I don't want to cause more trouble then there is, I don't want to think about it right now, I just want to sleep."

Alex took a deep sigh. "Fine" Alex slipped under the covers and patted the spot in front of her. Anger was short lived and it turned into playfulness.

"Come be my little spoon"

"That looks like nothing but trouble"

"Shut up and get in"

Piper stripped her pants and crawled in, earning a husky chuckle. "What? I didn't bring pajamas"

Alex pulled her close and wrapped her arm around her. "What? I'm cold"

"Uh huh, sure"

Piper snuggled into Alex and it didn't take very long to fall asleep.

* * *

Alex woke up alone. The aroma of eggs and bacon filled her nose. Music filled her ears. So did laughter.

The brunette wandered out of her room to the kitchen to see two blondes smiling and laughing.

_Imagine me and you I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together _

Piper had on her serious face, cha-cha'ing o the music, lip syncing, making Zoey almost fall over with laughter. Piper grabbed the food and served the table, still dancing. Alex smiled, then forced herself to put on a serious face as she grabbed a flower from one of the vases, put it between her teeth, pulled Piper to her and tangoed.

_I can see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life _

Alex dipped Piper and winked before rising her back up and walking to Zoey. The brunette twirled the giggling girl and scooped her up, putting the flower that was between her teeth behind the little blonde's ear.

"Sit down crazies, breakfast" Piper said, and sat down smiling.

"Hungry Hungry Hippos, Hungry Hungry Hippos!" Zoey shouted squirming out of Alex's arms to sit at the table. Piper shrugged at Alex, indicating she had no idea ether.

"Isn't that the one game with the marbles?" Alex questioned taking her own seat.

Zoey nodded.

"Kids are weird" Piper said.

"I know"

"Hey!" Zoey shouted, making the two laugh.

"This looks yummy you guys" Alex exclaimed

"I made the toast and the orange juice!" Zoey said. Alex poured herself some and took a sip.

"Perfection" Zoey put on a wide grin, loving the fact Alex liked it.

"What time do we need to leave?" Piper looked up from her food.

"What time is it now?"

"8:12"  
"well we need to leave at 9 so let's hurry up, no more dancing" alex threw a face stern face at Zoey.

"Mom started it"

* * *

"_Flight 83"_

Alex picked up a sleeping Zoey and put the little ladybug suitcase on top of her own.

"Piper, wake up" Alex put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mmm lower" a half asleep Piper muttered.

Alex raised an eyebrow and shook the shoulder she was holding. Piper's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Alex she blushed. Pink lips formed into a smirk and green eyes were playful.

"What were you dreaming about there, Pipes?"

"Nothing" Piper got up quickly and grabbed her bag and started to roll off, cheeks pink.

"Piper"

"What?"  
"It's this way" Alex pointed the opposite direction.

"Whatever" Piper turned and started to follow the brunette.

"Wouldn't want to get mixed up again and skip customs"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

The brunette laughed to herself, knowing full well what she was probably dreaming about.

"What's so funny?" Piper spat.

"nothing" Alex's smirk grew stronger.

"Stop copying me"

"Stop copying me" Alex mimicked. Piper growled at her.

"_First class"_ the intercom called and Alex started walking forward.

"Come on Piper"

Piper hadn't been in first class since they were together. She smiled and walked forward.

They boarded the plane and Piper took in the first class section. The area were separated into tiny office cubby type things with curtains for privacy. They wandered into a family cubby which had a bed next to the windows, three fluffy chairs, a little table and tv.

"Holy shit Alex how much did this cost?"

Alex shrugged. "I just bought, didn't really care for the number" she laid Zoey down on the bed while Piper put the luggage in the storage space underneath it

The blonde sat down in one of the comfy chairs and groaned in delight, closing her eyes. "I have missed you, First class" Alex chuckled and sat in the seat next to her. The flight attendant mumbled on.

"Do you still get panic attacks at turbulence?" _defensive mode in 3.2._

"I do not get panic attacks! Just…a little scared"

"Right"

"Oh god, how do you think Zoey's going to deal with it?"

"Hopefully well, hopefully not like you"

"Shut it"

Alex shrugged and pulled a book from her bag to read.

"_-There will be small turbulence, apologies in advance, bathroom is in the back, and have a great flight"_

"Jesus Christ" Piper gripped the sides of her chair.

"Hey Piper, remember how I used to calm you down?" Alex peered up from her book and shot a wink.

Piper blushed. "Not helping"

The plane shifted and Piper started deep breaths. Alex rolled her eyes from behind the book.

The plane shifted again and the blonde put her hand on Alex's thigh.

"Whoa there, sisterhood of the traveling hands, paws off, you're married." she immediately regretted the last word. Piper faced her with a sad expression.

"I don't even know what we are anymore" Piper sighed.

Alex put her hand over pipers which was still on her thigh and pushed her glasses onto her head. "You know, if you ever need to talk about it, that's what marriage counselors are for." She laughed and Piper rolled her eyes.

"To be honest, Alex, I think Larry and I need to…take a break, I'm not really sure yet though, everything is going wrong in the relationship, but he is so good to me"

"What the fuck, Piper? Good to you? Bullshit, look at your face, you think that's good to you?"

"I mean when he's not drunk"

"No I agree, he seems like an amazing husband, who never spends time with his kid, gets drunk all the time, and treats his wife like shit. I completely agree"

"Go back to reading your fucking book"

Alex sighed and did so, not wanting to fight.

Eventually Alex dozed off and Piper took her book to read, she forgot to bring things to distract her on the flight.

The couple in the cubby in front of them came out and softly knocked.

"Hmm?" they opened the curtain a bit and smiled, they looked like a couple that Piper's parents would hang out with.

"Oh sorry we just wanted to say this earlier, we think you are a lovely family, you know, we support that" they laughed awkwardly.

Piper didn't know how to respond. "Oh, um we uh" Piper looked at Alex and Zoey sleeping soundly, peacefully, sweetly. "Thank you"

They smiled and walked away, reclosing the curtains.

People used to approach them when they were a couple, if they were holding hands and doing couple stuff, and tell them that or somewhere along those lines. They got tired of it, especially Alex, but Piper was beginning to miss it, the attention they got from strangers, everyone. Piper and Larry were ordinary. Piper and Alex stood out in a room, sparkled, they were two hot woman, so good for each other, people respected them, drooled over them, they were confident and cute all together. Piper and Larry were shadows, just another couple, family, they didn't radiate, they were normal. Piper didn't like normal.

* * *

Zoey was awake finally and was watching the tv, headphones over her ears. Alex peeked open one eye after hearing Zoey giggle.

"Morning, babe" Piper smiled.

"Babe?"

Piper leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The couple next to us thinks we are a couple"

"Oh"

"And…I didn't say we weren't"

Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh and why is that?"

"Less trouble I guess" Piper shrugged.

"Not in the long run, now we have to act like a couple until we get off the plane."

"Oh well" Piper smirked.

"Wanna join the Mile High Club?" Alex snickered

"Alex!"

* * *

"Pipes, wake up, we are here." Alex spoke, her hands on ether side of the blondes face.

"Hmm?" Piper blinked open her blue eyes to see people shuffling, getting the bags and suitcases out of compartments.

"We are here, we are in Italy"

* * *

**Hey guys, you like it! Banter, banter, banter! Next chapter is their vacation, and a few after that, a lot happens in Italy. Thank **_**you IrishCourtney, elliellie1, emilyjasmine, g4gusgrisam, astridg58, Marissalyn, VillageVoice412, and Revengest **_**for reviewing! Love you guys, next chapter in 1-3 days. i know i kinda tricked you with the title, sorry! but there is this chapter as a filler, next chapter is a big one.**

**Song credit**

**Happy Together-Turtles **

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	9. Mommy 1 and Mommy 2

**As before, I am putting the translations at the very bottom in order. Enjoy this chapter, the next one (or the one after) is the one you have been waiting for, thank you for being so patient. BY THE WAY, i BASED THE HOTEL OFF OF HOTEL CIPRIANI IN VENICE IF YOU WANT A VISUAL, YOU CAN LOOK AT THE PICTURES**

**Chapter 9, Italy part 1, Mommy 1 and Mommy 2**

* * *

"Italy?"

"Yes idiot, get up, we need to get off this hunk of medal" Alex sighed. She didn't like planes, she was used to them sure, she didn't hate them, but she didn't like them ether.

Zoey was standing next to her with her suitcase, Cookie under Alex's arm.

"Mommy! We are here! In Italy! With the water! And the leaning tower of Pizza!" Zoey singed.

Piper tiredly laughed. "Pisa, honey." Alex backed away from her and offered a hand. Piper accepted and felt electricity run through her, and stood up. Alex started to pull away her hand but Piper held it harder.

"Remember? We are together" Piper teased. Zoey looked up and smiled in awe. "You and mommy are together?"

"No sweetie we are joking around" _although Alex's hand felt so right in mine, so normal, our hands fit so perfectly together. _Piper got pulled back from her thought when she felt Alex caress her hand with her thumb.

She looked at their hands then back at Zoey. Who's smiled faltered a bit, but then she decided to play along to the joke. "Mommy and Mommy. Mommy 1 and mommy 2, mommy green, mommy blue" she sing-songed, pointing at their eyes at the last one. She giggled at her own rhymes and surrounding passengers gave them 'aw so cute' faces.

"Let's go, let's go, lets gooooo!" Zoey jumped up and down, smiling and excited.

"Mommy 1, give me Cookie please, mommy 2, hurry up."

Alex handed her the stuffed horse. Piper grabbed her luggage and they started to walk to the exit. "Wait why I am Mommy 2?" the blonde said, earning a chuckle from Alex.

"Because I'm the cooler one" Alex grabbed her sunglasses that were hanging on her shirt, and replaced the prescription ones, before fist bumping Zoey. "Radical, bro" Alex said, doing a typical surfer voice.

"Yeah dude" Zoey said back, putting on her own Little Mermaid sunglasses.

"Oh by the way, it should be…2 am here, perfect" Alex said looking at her watch.

"What?"

"No look, I did that on purpose so we can get a few hours of rest before we go on our little adventures"

"Mommy and Mommy, sitting in a plane, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Zoey sang.

"Look what we did" Piper said, earning a laugh from Alex.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then come me in the carriage!"

"Were did she learn this?"

"Probably tv...or me"

"What did you do?"

"I sang it to Nicky when she came home the other day, teasing her about spending the night at Lorna's, she must've overheard"

Piper smirked. "You are so immature sometimes"

"I'm 12, remember?"  
"Right"

"Ok, let's get to the hotel"

* * *

"Holy shit, Alex!"

Alex put on a smug face and shrugged. "It's not much"

"It's so nice" Piper looked around. The five star hotel room was accommodated with shades of vanillas and blues. There was balconies that led beautiful sights of the hotel garden and the city of Venice and there was ceiling high windows viewing the water. The whole place was filled with expensive antique furniture.

"There is only two beds by the way"

"Well mommy 2 and baby will take the big one" Piper said, setting her suitcase next to the king bed.

"Well what if baby wants her own bed" Zoey said, crossing her arms. Zoey wanted to prove she is a big girl.

"Oh, um, Alex do you mind sharing?"

Alex shrugged and set her suitcase next to Piper and jumped into the fluffy mattress with a groan. "How can I still be tired after sleeping 5 hours on the plane?"

"Because you're lazy"

Alex leaned up and pulled Piper onto the bed before hitting her with a pillow. "I'll have you know, I work out"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I do marathons."

"Netflix marathons?" another pillow to the face.

"Maybe"

"That's what I thought" Piper hit her back with a fluffy expensive pillow.

"Oh it is on" Alex pulled a laughing Zoey onto the bed and handed her a pillow. "Aim for Mommy 2's head"

"That's not fair! That's two against-" she was interrupted by Zoey hitting her in the face with Alex's pillow.

"Good job, aim for her dignity too…oh wait"

"I give up, you two suck"

Alex and Zoey high fived. "Mommy number one in the house!" Alex yelled, making rocker hands.

"I know it's like 7pm our time, but its 2am their time and you need to shut up" Piper mumbled, stomach down with her face in the pillows.

"fine, Zoey are you tired?"

She nodded her head yes. Alex scooted of the bed before giving her a piggy back ride to the other bed.

She came back to Piper holding the blankets open, already dressed for bed.

Alex pulled off her shoes then her leggings and crawled in.

"So"

"So"

"What's it like being Mommy number one, on top, gold medal" Piper teased.

"Oh it's great, I do all the cool stuff while mommy number two does all the work"

Piper giggles. There was a pause of them smiling at each other.

"Thank you Alex, for everything. I know I was an ass back then and I complain about Larry a lot, and your being so nice to me, so nice to Zoey"

"Jesus Christ, Pipes, Look" Alex paused to tuck a strand behind Piper ear. "I'm not holding any grudges of you being a narcissistic ass basket and a whiny pizza hog, but, I will say, I had a hard time without you, but all those angry and sad feelings have gone away, I love you Pipes, I thought I would never see you again. This is like the third time you said thank you by the way. Plus you got a really awesome kid that I will teach her my ways of getting girls and being sarcastic and amazingly cool"

Piper giggled again. "I love you too, Alex" she intertwined their hands without even thinking about it "its weird how normal all this feels"

"What"

"I feel like I'm 23 and no time has passed"

"Well, I think when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away, you know, you snap back to being important to each other because you still are"

Piper smiled "but I've changed so much since we were together, haven't you?"

"No, no, not really" Alex chuckled "I'm pretty consistent"

Piper snuggled into Alex and started to fall asleep as Alex played with her blonde hair with her free hand, Alex falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Piper woke up to hearing a tv and talking from the next room over. Alex was on the phone, doing business.

The blonde looked up at the clock. 7am. Piper crawled out and stretched then headed for the bathroom to shower. She undressed tiredly and got in shower, sighing as the warm water ran down her back. She jumped when the door opened.

"Hey Pipes"

"Um"

"I'm just brushing my teeth, calm down"

"…ok"

The shower was glass, it was hard for Alex to not look. Her green eyes wondered and she couldn't prevent it._ She's hot, what can I say?_

Alex's eyes trailed up her body, her curves, blonde hair sticking to her averted her gaze when Pipers blue eyes hit hers._  
_

"I saw that, Alex"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and chuckled before finishing brushing her teeth.

* * *

"Ok so, here we are, breakfast, again." Alex said, leading them into a restaurant. She smiled knowing full well Piper knew where they were.

"Oh my god, Alex, this is where we went last time, and we had those noodle things."

"Orecchiette" Alex responded before facing the waiter. "un tavolo all'aperto per tre"

Piper melted inside. Alex knew exactly what she was doing to her.

They walked outside and sat at a table. they were handed menus but Alex didn't even look at hers. "They have got the best fucking cinnamon rolls ever"

"Mommy Alex" Zoey crossed her arms, scolding the raven haired woman.

"We are still doing that?" Alex chuckled, making Zoey laugh along. "I'm sorry, gummy bear, I'll watch my language"

Just then a woman in her mid-40's and puffy black hair came out and smiled so wide you would think she just won a million dollars.

"Alexandra! la mia dolce ragazza!" she fast walked around the tables and pulled Alex into a rib-crushing hug.

"caio, Francesca"

"Come la vita, che questa bella ragazza, non ho visto per quattro anni, è questa la tua bambina? finalmente sistemato con una bella donna?"

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "bene, e spero che un giorno posso avere Piper, è proprio fuori di testa però" Piper could only assume she was talking about her. The way Alex spoke lovingly made her heart swell.

They laughed.

"Piper?" the woman looked at her. "Piper!" she shifted from Alex and pulled Piper into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Piper da otto anni fa, mi ricordo, bella come sempre, si parla così tanto di lei, lei è buona, Alexandra, non mi deludere" she pointed a stiff finger at Alex and eyed her.

"ti amo"

"Free cinnamon bun for this little one, and you two too" she pinched Zoey's cheeks before walking away.

"I don't know how to respond to that" Piper said, still recovering from the hug.

"Every time I come to Italy I visit this place, I helped them out when they were having a bad time with money"

Piper nodded. "I heard my name"

"That's because we were talking about you"

"Oh yeah? What about me"

"About how you are bat shit crazy and I need to buckle you down into marriage" Piper stifled a laugh. Zoey glared at her, so she raised her hands up in surrender.

The waiter brought three huge cinnamon buns to the table on colorful plates.

"God these look good" Piper dug in and moaned at the taste and closed her eyes, making Alex raise her eyebrow.

"Good?" Alex smirked taking her own bite.  
"Really good" Piper took another bite and savored it, moaning again. "Jesus, this is amazing"

"Eat more" Alex pushed, staring at her expectantly with a large smirk plastered on her face. She immediately complied, stuffing it in her mouth. Piper realized what Alex was getting at and blushed.

"You eat more" Piper pointed

"Alright" Alex stuffed some into her mouth and moaned overdramatically, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes back. The blonde blushed at this, she knew she was joking but if she was telling the truth, it turned her on a lot.

"That's not what I sound like"

"Yes it is"

"nuh uh"

The brunette nodded before chuckling.

"Mommies are embarrassing" Zoey crossed her arms, earning laughs from the two woman and more purposely embarrassing comments her way.

* * *

**Ok! Ok I'm sorry, this was supposed to be a big chapter but I sincerely promise that the next one or the one after will be, i need to be leading up to it. I promise! Thank you **_**Cherishedngadsden, sam84, VillageVoice412, vausesglasses, elliellie1, lostintimeuk76, SemiAdorable and g4gusgrisam.**_

**Translations**

"**un tavolo all'aperto per tre" - an outside table for three**

"**la mia dolce ragazza" - my sweet girl**

"**ciao" - hello**

"**vita how, che questa bella ragazza, ti ho havent visto per quattro anni, è questa la tua bambina? infine si stabilì su una bella donna graziosa" - how's life, who this pretty girl, i haven't seen you for four years, is this your little girl? finally settled down with a nice pretty woman?**

"**bene, e spero che un giorno posso avere Piper, è proprio fuori di testa però" - good, hopefully one day I can get Piper, she's bat shit crazy though**

"**Piper da otto anni fa? mi ricordo, bella come sempre, si parla così tanto di lei, lei è buona, Alessandria, non mi deludere" - Piper from eight years ago? i remember that day,she beautiful as ever, you talk so much about her, she is a good one, Alexandria, don't disappoint me**

"**Ti amo"-I love you**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	10. Scrapbooks and Dinosaur Dreams

**Sex scene warning. Chapter is rated M. enjoy, I love you guys.**

**Scrapbooks and Dinosaur Dreams**

* * *

"I love all these pictures, I'll add them to my scrapbook" Alex and Piper were laying in the bed together, looking at pictures of the three on their vacation. Pictures of them pretending to hold up the Tower of Pisa, at the hotel garden, all the restaurants they visited. Pictures of them at the art shows and galleries Alex had to go to for work.

It was 8 at night and the pair where sitting on the bed, still in their day clothes, except Alex, who took off her jeans to get comfortable.

"Scrapbook, really Pipes?"

"I have a couple, one of me and you, one of elementary school through college, and one of me and Larry"

"Has Larry seen the one of me and you?"

"Oh god no, I hid it, so he still thinks we are just neighbor friends"

"Just neighbor friends" Alex chuckled

* * *

Larry sat on the bed, crying, he felt to lame, so bad, all he wanted was Piper, and now they were probably ruined.

He flipped through one page after the other, looking at all the memories, Larry and Piper on their first date, their wedding photos, when she was pregnant, Zoey's birthday photos. All of it was gone, everything wiped away, like a mandala.

He through the scrapbook back at the bedside table it was in and he heard tape tearing. "What the fuck?"

Larry got off the bed and crouched down, looking for what happened. A scrapbook was dangling down from being taped up on the underside of the bedside table. He grabbed the scrapbook and examined it.

'Alex and Me' with a bunch of hearts around it. "What the serious fuck?" Larry repeated. He opened up the book to see pictures, of what looked like Piper in her college years, with another woman, not just any woman, their neighbor. They were posing in front of World Wonders. Standing in front of the Moai Sculptures on Easter Island, Scuba Diving in Namena Barrier Reef in Figi, eating at the Sydney Opera House, walking and holding hands at the Great Wall of China, the Taj Mahal, the Great Pyramids, Santorini, the Parthenon, Amalfi Coast. One Picture was them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, the next them kissing _on_ the Eiffel Tower.

"What the serious fucking fuck?"

* * *

"Alex, is that champagne?" Piper sat up and pointed to the silver dish and bucket sitting on a table.

"You want some?"

"Please" Alex crawled out of the bed and poured the drinks. Piper watched as she did so, her eyes following the flow of her black hair down her waist and landing on her ass.

"Stop staring at my ass" Piper blushed bright red and looked out the window. Alex walked back to the bed with the drinks. "Cheers"

"What are we cheering to?"

"How about to adventure."

"Ok, to adventure" Piper smiled and clinked her glass against Alex's.

"I'm kinda glad Zoey is asleep, we can talk about grown up stuff now."

"Like what?" Piper swallowed her drink in one chug and passed it to Alex for a refill.

"Easy there, tiger" she poured Pipers drink and passed it over. "I mean, like, were you with anyone after we broke up?"

"Just Larry, you?"

"Do one night stands count?"

"Yep"

"Then yes, a lot, sex was one of the things I used to wash away the pain. Didn't really work" Alex drank her own glass and refilled.

"Alex, you have to promise me you won't do drugs again"

"Drugs were always there, best girlfriend I've ever had"

"You can't sit there and say you don't have a grudge then talk like that!"

"I'm sorry, and I do promise, I never was a good junkie, never committed"

"Thank you, and don't do stupid one night stands or over drinking till you pass out"

"The over drinking part, I can agree with, that was only twice, never doing that again, fucking sucked, but you can't boss me around about who I get with, you broke up with me, remember"

Piper couldn't hold it in much longer. "I wish I didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I never left, we would probably be together still, maybe even married"

"If you didn't leave me, you would've never had Zoey"

"I didn't think about like that"

"I love you and Zoey, I honestly don't give a fuck where we would be if we didn't break up, who knows, but you and Zoey are here with me now, and I couldn't be happier"

"When did you get so cheesy?"

"I don't know, you bring it out of me"

"Well I couldn't be happier ether, fuck Larry, I'm here in Italy with my two favorite girls in the world"

"Since when did _you _get so cheesy?" Alex smirked.

"Since…" Piper looked at her glass before drinking the rest, needing some liquid courage. "Since… I fell in love with you again." Piper stared at her glass, then reluctantly looked at Alex to see her expression. It was surprised, she couldn't see much else on her face, but there was a glint in her eye she couldn't figure out what it meant.

"God, I'm stupid, sorry Alex, that was stupid to-"

She was cut off by soft lips on hers.

She immediately responded by putting her hands through black hair and furthering into the kiss. It lit every part of her body on fire, every part of her body sparked, and she knew Alex felt the same way. The brunette ran her hands through blonde hair before bringing them down to her neck and pushing the hair away. Alex licked Pipers bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth. The two battled dominance with their tongues and as usual Alex won. A small whine escaped Pipers mouth when Alex pulled away, quickly replaced with a quiet when she felt lips on her neck.

Alex sucked on her pulse point before traveling up a little and nibbling on the lobe of Piper's ear. The blonde was impatient, she wanted to feel every inch of Alex, to show her how much she loved her. She tugged Alex shirt off and pulled at her bra strap, whining when she couldn't get it unhooked. Alex chuckled and undid it herself, throwing her bra aside. "I forgot you haven't done this in a while"

"Al please" she quickly complied, wanting this as much as Piper did. She quickly and expertly unzipped the back of the blonde's sundress and peeled it off. The brunette crashed her lips into Pipers before softly pushing the blonde down onto the bed and got on top to straddle her.

Alex swiftly unhooked her bra and leaned in to kiss her jaw, neck, collarbone, and then her breast. She lightly sucked on her nipple and kneaded the other breast eliciting moans from the girl beneath her.

Alex rose her head "you have to be quiet Piper, Zoey is in the other room" Alex spoke quietly before kissing Piper down her body, her abdomen, her hips, she softly spread Piper's legs and kissed the inside of her thighs. "Al please" Piper repeated.

Alex softly brushed her tongue on Pipers folds. Relinquishing in her taste, missing all these years. A loud moan escaped Pipers lips and she bucked against the girl between her legs. "Oh god Alex"

She expertly sucked on her clit and slowly moved two fingers in the blonde, making a rhythm. Soon enough Piper started to get close and Alex worked harder, curling her fingers and using her free hand to knead one of the blonde's breasts. Piper was in a state of euphoria.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming"

Alex pulled away and looked up into Pipers eyes with a smirk playing on her lips. "Shh, show don't tell"

Piper moans one last time before reaching her climax. the brunette helped her ride out her orgasm before she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

After wiping her face with her bicep, she rose back up and kissed Piper and laid next to her, pulling her close. The blonde moaned at the taste of herself on Alex's lips, as if it was reassurance this wasn't a dream. Piper sighed and traced the rose tattoo on the raven haired girls arm.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'm in love with you too, Alex" she intertwined her fingers and kissed her hand.

"Ditto"

"Ditto?" Piper laughed.

"Yep" Alex leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Piper woke up, tangled in Alex limbs and hair. She smiled and tried to get up but the tattooed arms around her held her in place.

"Mmm not yet" that's all she could decipher from the mumbled sentence.

"Alex we have to get up before Zoey does"

"Fine" Alex got up and cleaned up the clothes strewn on the floor before wandering in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wanna join me?"

Piper checked her watch, it was only 6:30, and Zoey wouldn't be up for at least an hour. "Yeah, let me check my phone first"

**3 new messages**

**Polly: where have you been? Larry said you went on a vacation, I need you to call**

**Polly: call me, I need to know how long you are going to be away from PoPi.**

**Polly: holy shit you went with Supercunt didn't you? And you brought Zoey along? Girrrrl**

She forgot to call Polly. Crap. And no messages from Larry. That's really fucking weird.

"Get in here before the water gets cold"

"Coming" Piper got undressed and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"So then this dinosaur came out of nowhere and I got to ride it, it went rawr, and I went weee!" Zoey said, explain the dream she had while stuffing her face with cinnamon roll. They were once again at the little restaurant called _Momma Francesca's _for breakfast. Piper was wearing the Valentine's Day dress and constantly saw Alex undressing her with her green mischievous eyes.

"Mommy Alex was in my dream, but she was on a different dinosaur, so were you!"

Alex stiffened. All the sudden, Mommy Alex wasn't a joke, there was now the possibility of her really being a mom, and it scared the shit out of her. Sure she was good with Zoey, but she didn't see what she was like at other times, she doesn't know how to help a crying kid, _what if I teaching her how to ride a bike and she falls? What do I do then? What if she has a tantrum? I don't know how to control that_.

She never really thought about being a mom, and how it would affect her, until now, when there is a huge possibility of her being one.

But then all the good thoughts swarmed through her head. Vacations, being able to call Zoey her daughter, making dinner with her, watching her grow up, her birthdays. _Shit I don't even know her birthday. How am I supposed to be a mom to Zoey if I don't even know her birthday?_

_Fuck. Oh god. How am I supposed to do this? Does this mean me and Piper are back together? Does this mean we are going to settle down, get married, and raise Zoey together? It's all happening so fast. fuck. fuck. fuck. id make a horrible mom._

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted my Piper's hand on her own. Piper saw her unstiffen and relax a little bit, she knew exactly what put Alex in internal panic mode.

"Ally and Piper are in lo-ve" Zoey sing-songed making kissy faces, then giggled pointing at their hands.

_It's all so true._

"And you are in a chair" Alex pointed at her, making her giggle.

"Did you know my birthday is coming up?"

_Looks like the kid inherited my mind reading._

"Awesome!" Alex said enthusiastically.

"Yep, it's on the 23rd of October and it's going to be Rapunzel themed"

"And you're going to be 2?" Alex joked.

"No silly! 5" she held up her hand and wriggled her fingers. Alex's heart swelled. She hadn't had family in 8 years, and it felt so good to have one again.

_This is nice, it's all going to be okay, right? It's all going to be okay. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay._

* * *

**Hey guys! I've been un-busy? (Don't know the right word) and no writers block! (i always get nervous writing sex scenes, so sorry if it is horribly written) So the next few chapters are going to be blissful to write and fast coming to you! I love you guys. Thank you **_**emilyjasmine, elliellie1, astridg58, Lostintimeuk76, cherishedngadsden, derekjeter, IrishCourtney, G4gusgrisam, wonderjax **_**for your reviews. And **_**Billa206**_** and **_**meshannen04**_**, yes there was a mix up, it's fixed now, thank you for telling me! ALSO, I will be posting a brand new OITNB fanfiction one of these days. I will tell you when i post it and the title so you can check it out!**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	11. Kissing Owies

**Hey guys I forgot to mention this last time, sorry if my translations from one language to another is bullshit, I am using google translate, bear with me, sorry for the inconvenience, I'll try to fix them the best I can, I do not know Italian. Thank you Claire for correcting me! So sad to say, this fan fiction is coming to a close, 5 chapters at most to close it up, I love you guys.**

**Chapter 11, Kissing Owies**

* * *

"Want to go on a gondola?" Alex asked Zoey when breakfast was coming to an end.

"What's a gon…gondola" Alex scooped her up and pointed to the water. "It's those little boats people use to get around" Alex walked to the edge so Zoey could see the water canals and gondolas. "Did you know that Venice is 118 islands connected by bridges? And they get around a lot by going through the water"

Zoey's mouth went wide in awe. "That's so cool, so I'm on an island right now?"

"Yep"

Piper stood back and smiled, watching Alex point to things and explain them and Zoey following her finger with her green eyes in awe.

"Mommy!" Zoey motioned for the blonde to walk over.

Piper walked up to them. "Yes sweetie?"

"We are going on gondolas!"

* * *

The little boat cut through the water slowly as a man stood on the tip and paddled it forward. The building swiftly passed them and bridges went over them. Zoey was loving the whole thing. Piper was in the middle with Zoey on her left and Alex on her right, who was talking about her previous times in Italy.

"Meatballs with cheese inside of them, in a cone?"

"Yep, stuffed with cheese and garlic, I'll have to bring you there sometime"

"For dinner?"

"Sure, kid" Alex smiled and brushed the blonde hair out of the little girls face.

"Whoa, we can even look at the clouds while we are here, and it feels like you are floating in them." Zoey exclaimed while leaning back, getting the other two to do the same

"Hmm, that one looks like a duck" Piper pointed.

"It's not a duck it's a heart" Alex returned, slipping her hand into Pipers.

"Yeah it looks more like a heart to me, and that one looks like a U" the little girl of the three pointed at one to the left.

Piper gave Zoey a kiss on the cheek and ruffled her hair. She heard Alex clear her throat so she faced the brunette with a smirk on her face, patting her cheek. The blonde giggled and leaned over to kiss Alex's cheek.

* * *

Alex slowly peaked open her eyes, awaken from her slumber at the soft sound of crying.

"Pipes?" Alex whispered, she saw light pouring from the bathroom and the space next to her empty. She slid her glasses on to her eyes and looked at the clock. 2:17 am. "Fuck" Alex grumbled and slid out of bed, wondering to the bathroom.

"Piper?" she repeated, slowly cracking open the door. "Pipes what's wrong?" the blonde was sitting on the toilet lid, hunched over with her face in her palms, clad in pajamas.

A sniffle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Fuck, Pipes" Alex opened the door and walked in, sitting on the floor in front of her. "I don't give a shit that you woke me up, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I don't know if I can do this" Piper got out. _No. No no no._

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't think I can do this with you, I don't want to confuse Zoey, and just leave her father" that was the first time she referred to Larry as just Zoey's father and not Larry, and as bad as it sounds, it made Alex feel something.

"No, Piper you can't fucking leave me, not after all this. I love you, I love Zoey" Alex could feel everything inside her eating itself, making her stomach wrench.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I'm just so confused."

"Don't be, please" Alex didn't like the taste of begging in her mouth. "Be with me, we can work everything out, I mean, Zoey already calls me mom" the corner of her lips twitched up into a worried smile.

"Alex-"

"What do you have to lose, besides that asshole?" All of her resolve was slowly melting, every ounce of her wanted Piper and Zoey.

"I-"

"You don't get leave me again, you can't fucking do that, get me attached to you and Zoey, then even think about pulling it away"

"I love you b-"

"And what's the but-"

"But Larry"

"Zoey doesn't even like Larry! And I sure as hell know you don't"

"We built a life together, I can't just knock it down"

"Because he already did when his hand hit your cheek, instead of his lips kissing it" Alex bit coldly, and Piper hunched back over, sobbing more.

She pulled Piper against her, she knew the situation was difficult, but she knew if Piper tried, everything would work out, she just needs her to try.

"Please try, for us, for yourself, for Zoey, for me" Alex pulled away and looked Piper in the eyes before kissing the bruise a man caused, a man not worthy of Pipers time.

Piper pulled away and put her lips on the brunettes, who immediately replied, passionately deepening the kiss. Alex scooped her up and carried her to bed, Piper breaking the kiss to hug her while being held. The two got comfortable in the bed and they snuggled together. Alex wiped the stray tears from her love's face.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Piper" Alex said giving her another kiss before staring into baby blue eyes.

They both heard soft footsteps and something rubbing against the floor, and when they looked up they saw Zoey at the doorway, Cookie being right behind her, dragged by the tail.

"Momma?"

"Yes?" Alex and Piper said simultaneously. They looked at each other with smiles before looking back.

"I had a bad dream"

"Crawl in baby" Piper said, lifting the sheets up her to get in. Zoey crawled and snuggled into Alex. "Don't go"

"I'm not going anywhere, why would you think that" Alex gave her soft reassuring chuckle.

"In my dream we went back home and we were on our side of the house, but then I turned around and you were gone"

"I'm never leaving you, Zoey, if I do go, I'm stealing you to go with me." Zoey giggled and hugged Alex tighter.

"I love you, mommy green"

"I love you too, baby green"

Alex shifted onto her back so she could take off her glasses and put them on the bedside table. When she turned back she saw Piper gazing at her lovingly. "I love you Alex"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to say we all love each other" Zoey blurted, making Piper and Alex laugh.

"Ok I love both of you, and you love both of us, especially me" Alex nudged her at that part, making her giggle. "We all love each other, now can we sleep?"

"Yep" Piper yawned.

Piper looked into soft green eyes, which she could stare into forever, an emerald sea that she had fallen in love with all over again. And perhaps it wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

**I know guys, kind of a short chapter, but it's a lead up to a really long one. really long. Thank you **_**bluepaintbox, Billa206, ItsABiggieSlow, meshannen04, Cherishedngadsden (who almost made me cry happy tears reading cpt 10 reviews, then going back and reading the rest), elliellie1, vausesglasses, VillageVoice12, derekjeter, hitchgoonie, g4gusgrisam.**_

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	12. I Love You

**Not much to say here. But please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 12, I love you**

* * *

"I slept with her"

"You what?" a shrill voice came over the phone.

"I um, we um"

"You're kinda married! What the fuck Piper?"

"Kinda is the right word." Piper sighed, pouring herself coffee. No one was awake so Piper decided to call Polly. Maybe that wasn't a great idea.

"Huh?"

"He has been getting drunk again lately"

"Oh"

"And he hit me, he has never hit me before, I don't know what to do"

"Fuck, Piper"

"Alex isn't in the cartel anymore"

"But is she still an asshole?"

"No, not really, she is actually better with Zoey than Larry is"

"This is so fucked up, does Zoey know that you two are together or whatever?"

"She calls her mom"

"Jesus Christ"

Piper giggled when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek, neck, shoulder.

"Well good morning to you too, want some coffee?" Piper turned in the embrace and gave her a kiss, then held up her mug for Alex to take a sip.

"Oh god is she there?"

"Yep…Alex! I meant a sip not my whole mug, pour your own!" Piper watched as Alex walked back to bed, the blonde's mug in hand. "Rude"

"Tell Holly I say hi" Alex chuckled.

"You said she wasn't an asshole"

"I said not really, hey I gotta go, um, let me talk to Larry myself, ok? Don't tell him about all this"

"I promise, you stupid lesbian, go do what stupid lesbians do"

"I'm not g-" Polly hung up before she could finish. Piper walked back into the room and slid in the bed next to Alex, weary of sleeping Zoey.

"Kiss me, not lesbian"

Piper giggled and leaned to give her a kiss, then snuggled in next to her, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Do you think its weird Larry hasn't called?" Alex rolled her eyes and put her glasses on her head.  
"Piper, it's the last day, let's just enjoy Italy, then go home and you two can talk shit out"

Piper snuggled closer. "I got the rest of the time here planned out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, we got one more art show to go to, we are going to get ice-cream, and then we are going to go to the shops and get souvenirs and charm bracelets for me and Zoey." Alex spoke.

Piper fiddled with the tiny Eiffel Tower on her own bracelet, smiling. "Sounds like fun"

"gimme one more kiss before the little monster wakes up" Piper asked. Of course Alex complied.

* * *

"That was the best vacation ever!" Zoey said, getting on the plane.

"Oh god Alex she is awake this time" Piper whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I can't wait to see how high up we are going to be" Zoey said with a yawn following.

"Oh god" Piper spoke, sitting in her fluffy chair, preparing for the worst. Alex was able to schedule it right to where they got the same plane. Or the same airline? Piper couldn't tell.

Alex took the seat next to her just like last time.

"Are you going to be okay this time or are you going to hand-fuck my leg again?" Alex whispered.

"I'll try my best not to"

Alex scoffed and pulled out a book.

"God how many did you bring?"

Alex shuffled through her bag then shrugged. "Only five"

"Only"

Piper grabbed the blanket from the bed against the wall and wrapped it around herself and Alex.

The plane started to take off.

"Here we go" Zoey said, her eyes starting to droop but she was trying to stay awake.

The plane shifted and piper landed her hand on Alex's leg, who of course rolled her eyes in response.

Zoey's eyes slid close. Piper understands, she had a lot of sugar today and she finally had her crash.

Piper smirked as an Idea came into her head. She slid her hand to Alex's inner thigh and did little circles there. Her face was unfazed and she flipped a page in her book.

Piper slowly made her hand go higher and higher. She saw Alex stiffen and pretend nothing was going on. The blonde was never really one to take control, but this was fucking hilarious. Alex started to get unfocused. She looked over at Zoey to make sure she was asleep then went back to her book, re reading the same line, trying to get her brain to process the words. Piper's hand was right below her center before she pulled her hand away, brushing against it in the process.

"Hey Alex, can you pass me a water bottle" Piper could hear the smirk in her own voice.

The brunette's eyes flicked to hers then to the bottles of water set out and handed her one before going back to her book.

"Hey, I heard that was a good book" Piper slid her hand back under the blanket onto her leg.

"It's ok, yeah" Piper slid her hand all the way up, rubbing her through her jeans.

"What is it about?" Piper tilted her head slightly.

"It's um, you know, about world war two, and um there is a family and-"

"Something wrong, Alex?" Piper's lips split into a devilish grin.

* * *

"Zoey, Alex, up and at 'em"

Zoey's eyes sprang open and she smiled. "We are home?"

"New York baby" her eyes turned back to a silent Alex "hey, come on wake up, I didn't think I wore you out that bad" Piper chuckled.

No response.

"Come on Alex lets go" Piper shook her shoulder. She groaned and rolled over.

"I can't carry you, if that's what you're thinking."

Alex turned back and blinked her eyes making a hmmpf sound. Piper grabbed Alex's bag too.

"I guess this means I'm driving" Piper said as Alex slowly got up and stretched slowly like a cat.

"I'm tired"

"I can see that"

"Can you nap with me when we get home?"

"I need to talk to Larry when we get home, and I need you to watch Zoey while I do."

Alex groaned. And they walked out the airport together, heading to the car.

Once they were all in, Piper turned her phone on and dialed Larry. It rang and rang and rang then went to voicemail.

"Hey, I'm on my way home, we need to talk when I get there" Piper hung up then looked at Alex who was glaring out the window. Piper brought her hand up to Alex's cheek, caressing it and tucking a black strand of hair out of her face, before Alex leaned away from her hand, still staring out the window.

"Alex…"

Silence.

"I love you"

She scoffed.

"Any way this goes I would have to speak to him, I hope you understand that"

Green eyes still locked on the glass. Slowly one by one, droplets of rain hit the window, the car, the road they were on. Water whizzing by and hitting the windshield as they drove.

"Al please talk to me" Alex cleared her throat, and Piper waited for her to speak, but no words came.

"Please tell me what you're thinking"

Alex slowly turned away from the window and spoke. "You can't choose him"

"What do you mean I can't choose him?" Piper spoke stiffly, she was already slightly aggravated by Alex's behavior and her saying that pushed her a little further.

"You can't just play your mind games and get me to fall in love with you, keep in mind after you had 8 years ago and then abandoned me, and the kid, nonetheless, I love Zoey, then choose him, that wouldn't be fair"

"My mind games? My fucking mind games? Do you realize how fucked up this relationship is on both sides? I have a family, I got settled down, got over you, and had a kid, then you fall back into my life and i love you again. It's fucked up on both sides, Alex"

"You shouldn't have gotten into this situation then, if it's so fucked up" Alex turned back to the window. They were yelling by now, and unaware of the now awake Zoey.

"You're saying it like it's all my fault!"

"You are the one who said you loved me, excuse me, to quote, 'ever since I fell in love with you again'" Alex spat, making quotations with her hands.

"And you're the one who kissed me!"

"It's both our faults, I just, I want to do this with you, Pipes, so bad, but I don't know if your with me completely or not, and it's really fucking with my head" Zoey stayed silent, watching as the two burned sentences into the air in front of her.

"I don't love Larry, but I love you"

"So what's the problem, then, huh? Why can't you leave all that behind?"

"Because he loves me" Piper made an excuse

"A true man or woman really, wouldn't hit the person they love, wouldn't get drunk all the time, wouldn't work 24 fucking 7 and ignore them completely"

"You mean what you did"

Alex snapped. Beyond yelling at this point.

"I would never lay a hand on you if it wasn't in a loving way, and I never got drunk unless you did too-"

"I didn't mean the whole fucking thing, Alex, I meant the ignoring."

"I had a busy job, Piper, and I took you all around the world, gave everything you wanted-"

"No you didn't, because the only thing I wanted was you, I didn't get that, I got a shell, no love came out, your work mattered more than me and that's why I left, and I got a new life, and now your back. I don't know if I can fall into this toxic relationship again"

Alex didn't know how to respond, just sat, those words echoing in her ears. "the only thing that made it toxic was my job and what's her face, I don't even remember her fucking name because yours is the only one in my mind, but anyway, both those things are gone now, dropped, I dropped them for you and now it's your turn." Alex was holding back from crying. It was so hard.

Silence from Piper.

"I love you"

It was Pipers turn to scoff. "Took you long enough to respond."

"I love you" Alex repeated, and Piper ignored her, just kept looking straight forward and driving.

"I love you! Piper I love you! Please"

Pipers knuckled turned white on the wheel, her jaw clenched.

"I love you"

"Stop"

"I love you" a few tears finally made their way out her green eyes.

"Alex"

"I love you, I could say it every day, all the time for you, because those three words are true"

Piper couldn't keep back a smile. she couldn't keep back anymore. "When did you get so cheesy?"

"Since I fell in love with you"

"Again?"

"I never stopped"

Piper was crying now. It really wasn't a hard decision, she realized that it never was. She was stubborn. Too much for her own good. Alex was the best person in her life besides Zoey. She was going to break up with Larry. Alex wiped away her own tears, then Piper's.

"I love you too." Piper said, pulling up to the duplex. She felt she needed to assure Larry was gone for good from her life, without saying his name. she looked straight into forest eyes and sighed. "I love you so much. I love you Alex." she knew that her life had just changed. right then and there.

**Don't hurt me please. I love you guys. THIS WAS SAPPOSSED TO BE A LONG CHAPTER AND IM SORRY. ILL POST THIS AND ANOTHER TONIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND IM SORRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT JUST BE THE LAST! Thank you **_**Billa206, VillageVoice412, Cherishedngadsden, iheartvause, melodydean, taylororeilly1 **_**for reviewing. if you want, after the finale, i can write little sequels.**

**New Fanfiction coming soon: SugarGirl (OITNB)**

**who is your favorite character on OITNB?**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	13. Lets Go

**i decided to keep going with this fanfiction, because of the responses i was getting, i hope you enjoy how i twisted my sequels and story for it to all go together**

**Chapter 13, Lets go.**

* * *

"Larry?" Piper opened the door ad shut it behind her. She heard the door on the other side of the duplex shut. Alex and Zoey.

"Larry, are you home?"

A grumble came from the kitchen. Piper followed the sound to find Larry on the floor, surrounded by beer cans and bottles.

"God damn it Larry, you are only making this easier." Piper walked away to the bedroom. She wanted to get away as fast as she could. Away from the mess of what used to be a good marriage, a good life.

"Huh, Piperrrr, come back"

She did. Impatient. Her arms crossed and her eyes filled with angry fire. "What?" she snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"Don't be stupid. You said I'm only making this easier. Making what easier?" he tried to stand up, but he fell against the counters, using them to hold him up.

"Me leaving. Me and Zoey"

"Where, who are you leaving to, your girlfriend Alex?" he contorted.

"Excuse me?"

"I found you shitty little scrapbook, Pipes, with you and Alex mouth-fucking all over the world"

"First, I'm great at scrapbooking, second, you don't have the right to call me Pipes anymore, third, it's called kissing. And yes, my girlfriend. Because she treats Zoey and I way better than you ever did."

"So what, you're a lesbian now?"

Piper didn't like labels, but in the middle of a fight, she quipped. "Maybe I always have been. Goodbye Larry" Piper walked back to the bedroom, opening a box and stuffing everything that's important to her in it. All her clothes, all the Popi stuff scattered around her bedroom. She picked up the three scrapbooks from the bedside table, the one of her and Alex on the floor, broken at the spine. All the picture of her and Zoey in frames scattered about the house. There really wasn't much important stuff to her, other than memory holders, if she needed anything, Alex could probably buy it, so really her box consisted of clothes, pictures, Popi, and a few memory holding items, like all the gifts Alex gave her. She still needed to pack the rest of her and Zoey's stuff and the first box was full.

She knocked on the wall. "Alex? Alex!"

Not even a minute later she came through the back door and to the bedroom, ignoring the yelling Larry. She looked at Piper packing boxes.

"Pipes" Alex hugged her. Happiness filled her everywhere, but it was quickly interrupted by a yelling Larry. "Get her out of my house, get her the fuck out"

Piper cynically laughed to herself. "I paid for this house, I can bring in who the fuck I please, and she's helping me pack to get away from you"

"Has he hurt you? Anywhere?" Alex said worried, inspecting her arms, her face.

"Not yet" Piper mumbled.

"He won't, I'm here" Alex kissed her forehead. "What do you need packed?"

"The rest of my clothes, I can go back Zoey's stuff." Piper turned but was grabbed by a hand.

"No, I want you to be in the same room, so I know you're safe"

"Alex…"

"Please" Piper nodded in understanding and packed the rest of her stuff with Alex, then moving to Zoey's room to pack her stuff.

"Nicky has Zoey" Alex reassured as they put books, stuffed animals, her blankets and toys in a box. Her clothes, everything. Things from the living room, bathroom. All together it was 3 boxes

"You ready to go?" Alex said, picking up two boxes, leaning her head to the side of them so she could see.

"One more thing" Piper went to the kitchen, stepping over Larry who was on the ground, yelling absurdities. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a mug. "It's the one you gave me in Cambodia, because I was whining about foam cups" she smiled and stuffed it into a box.

"I love Cambodia" Alex smiled.

Larry had become white noise to the two, they could still smile, despite what they were doing. Piper picked up the last box and they went to the other side of the duplex.

Piper was putting her stuff in the car and Zoey was getting buckled in.

"Nicky, can you pack up my stuff?"

"Settling down Vause? Finally moving out of this shithole?"

"I have to. Those two are my family now. Fuck! It's all happening so fast"

"Alright princess, calm down, ill pack your shit, to be honest, I'll probably move out too with that dumb fuck next door"

"Thank you so much" Alex gave her a quick hug and ran to the car. They were already in the car buckled and waiting. Alex got in the car and kissed Pipers forehead.

"Let's go" piper mumbled, looking out the window.

Alex drove for about 20 minutes before they arrived. Piper watched the darkened sky outside the whole time and didn't noticed they parked until Alex tapped her.

"Pipes, we are here" Piper jumped little then looked at her love, softly smiling. She looked back to see Zoey sleeping, then pulled Alex in for a kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Alex grabbed boxes and Piper scooped up Zoey, carrying her inside the huge house. Piper looked around. It was like a giant version of the right side of the duplex. Books and records, fancy furniture, a record player in a corner of the large living room.

"Oh uh, follow me" Alex said walking up the black stairs with Zoey's box. Piper followed her to a bedroom that was empty besides a bed and dresser, everything shades of black and white.

"This is a guest room, we can fix it up later for her" Alex spoke as she put the box on the dresser, digging out Zoey's comforter. Piper laid her down and Alex tucked her in.

"Here, let me show you around."

Alex gave her a tour of the large house, which felt a little empty, missing the home feel, it needed pictures of them on the walls, toys scattered on the floor, memories on shelves, and it would soon be that way.

Alex showed her the library, the main bedroom, the bathrooms with glass showers, the kitchen with stainless steel and granite tops, the office filled with papers and artwork, the backyard with a pool and lively green grass and flowers, and the many other rooms of the huge house.

"A pool" Piper smiled. "I love swimming"

"Remember the four seasons in the Seychelles? How you thought it was ridiculous that there was a pool at the hotel when we were right next to the ocean, and you swam out in the freezing cold water to prove your point"

"Yeah, but I peed in the water so it would be warm"

Piper laughed and shoved her arm softly. "You are disgusting"

"But you love me"

"I do" Piper pulled Alex to her and kissed her. "How do you think Zoey will feel about all this" Alex questioned, a little worried.

"She loves you, ok, and I love you, it's going to be fine, everything is going to be fine"

"We can do this, we can be a family Piper. It's just going to take me a little getting used to"

"In the meantime…sex?" Piper twirl a strand of Alex back hair around her finger.

"That is really straightforward" Alex laughed and pulled her in for another long kiss, then scooped her up wedding style and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

**i love you guys, please review.**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	14. The Birthday Map

**Chapter 13, The Birthday Map**

* * *

**1 year(ish) later**

* * *

"-happy birthday to Zoey, happy birthday to you!" the group sang.

"Make a wish, Gummy Bear" her mom said in her ear, ruffling the 6 year old's blonde hair.

Zoey blew out the candles.

"shhh, what did you wish for?"

She giggled. "It's supposed to be a secret mommy, momma P said its bad luck"

Alex huffed. "Whatever, momma P is a weirdo"

"What did you call me?" Piper said from right behind the two.

"I called you beautiful"

"mmhmm"

"I love you"

"mmhmm" Piper leaned in for a kiss.

"Ew. Mommies kissing" Alex scooped Zoey up and kissed her all over her face.

"Stop mom, stop" she giggled.

Alex kissed her one more time on her nose. "Happy birthday, baby"

"Cake!" Zoey squirmed out of her arms.

"ey, I have to slice it first , kid, hands off" Nicky spoke, taking the knife off the table and slicing the cake. "Here, first slice b-day-G"

"Thank you" Zoey said as she handed her the first slice.

"She gets her manners from me" Piper said.

"No me" Alex argued

"Doubt it"

"See, you're the rude one" Alex raised an eyebrow and pointed her finger at Piper.

"Pointing is rude"

"I give up" Alex walked away and Piper smacked her ass as she did.

"There are children, here, Piper, behave." Piper stuck her tongue out in response.

They finished the cake and went to open presents.

Zoey one at a time opened the presents. One from Polly, an American girl doll, who Zoey wants to put tattoos on. A Bible from Carol, her grandma (really Carol?) a Barbie Jeep from Piper so she could drive around and run over her enemies, a loom jewelry making kit, and a drawing kit. Alex got her Charlotte's Web, a leather jacket, and a decorative shelf carousel that plays circus music.

"I love everyone!" Zoey shouted. Everyone laughed. "I love you, little bird" Piper said, giving her a kiss on her forehead." I love you, baby girl" Alex said, then picked her up and put her on the couch and tickled her.

"Mommy stop, it tickles, stop"

"What do you say?"

"Alex is the coolest mommy in the world."

Alex backed away chuckling. "That's right"

* * *

Everyone was gone by now and they were snuggling on the couch, watching her favorite movie, Finding Nemo.

"Hey Pipes, did you know that Dory is Ellen DeGeneres"

"No way"

"Yep"

"How did I not know that?"

"Because you're dumb"

"Shush it"

"Hey by the way, I got you one more present." Alex got up and came back with a giant folding piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a map"

"Why?" Piper asked, a little confused.

"I want to start a tradition, come to the table."

The two walked over.

"Ok" Alex pulled her up to stand on the chair then opened up the map. "Point. Anywhere"

She pointed to a piece of land to the right of China. "What's this place again?"

"Japan"

"Japan" Zoey repeated and Piper looked at Alex confused.

"We are going to Japan."

* * *

"Night baby girl" Piper said kissing her and tucking her in her Frozen comforters. She was smiling sleepily in one of Alex's old shirts.

"Night momma"

Alex walked into the room.

"Hey little butt-kicker"

"Hey mommy"

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"I loved it. My wish came true."

"Oh?"

"Not this one, the one from last year"

"What was it?"

"That you and Momma P would get married"

Alex smiled. "Well don't tell your one from this year, what if I asked you last year and you told me? We wouldn't have had that kickass wedding"

Zoey giggled. "I love you Mommy"

"I love you gb, have a good night, we gotta get up early tomorrow so we can pack and leave for Japan"

"Night" Alex kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby" Alex said as she walked into the room. "Hey hottie, come snuggle, come be my big spoon" Piper patted the spot next to her.

Alex sauntered around and slowly slipped off her shirt and pants. "I was thinking more than snuggling, babe."

"Oh?"

"mmhmm" Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder and climbed onto a giggling Piper. "We gotta wait till Zoey is asleep" Piper got out between laughs as Alex laid kisses all over her neck, nibbling in some places.

"Stop Al-fuck" the blonde whispered when Alex sucked on her pulse point. "I know your secret spots babe, I always win."

"Nope" Piper groped her lover's hip, eliciting a husky moan from her. "I know your spots too" Alex pulled off Pipers shirt and slid her hands up to Pipers bra, biting her collarbone at the same time.

"Fuck, god, ok, fuck me, I give up" Piper growled, Alex chuckling in response.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mommies?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, give us a minute to…get in pajamas." Alex grumbled a little irritated because of how turned on she was. They quickly got dressed and let her in.

"Cookie too?"

"Of course, Cookie, come here boy"

A big German Shepherd, Wolf and Great Dane mix stomped through and jumped on the bed, taller than Zoey.

"Hey big boy" Alex and Piper gave him kisses and belly rubs.

"Come on, snuggle in, little bird"

They all snuggled together.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to say we all love each other?" Zoey blurted. They all laughed, remembering their first family trip to Italy, well, back when things were complicated.

"We all love each other" Alex responded.

"Hey I wonder where Larry is now. You know? Oprah show, were are they now?" Piper said.

They all laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes, smirking. "Probably in jail"

* * *

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I love you guys so so much, like I almost cried reading reviews because you guys are amazing. I'm writing a new one called Sugar Girls, it's also an OITNB one. I can't say thank you enough. **

**until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	15. Nightmares and Zebra Lionfish

**Chapter 14, Nightmares and Zebra LionFish**

* * *

"You have to promise me you won't cry, because then I'll cry, Zoe"

The blonde girl didn't answer, just hugged Alex's old leather jacket around her 18 year old frame. A few stray tears already streaming down her face.

Piper looked back on the road and pulled into the cemetery.

"You ready?"

Zoey nodded, her green eyes blinking away a few tears.

Piper cut the ignition and looked at her daughter, she kissed her bangs. "It's going to be okay"

They got out of the Lexus and walked the path.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"26th row, 8 to the left" Piper said immediately. Zoey ran from her to the spot she had named.

"Zoey" she half ran after her, her energy low. She approached the blonde, who was on her knees, sobbing into her hands in front of a tombstone. Piper couldn't help but start crying, sitting down next to her.

"We need to stop, she wouldn't want us to cry" Piper said, hugging her daughter.

Zoey wiped her tears, smearing her mascara.

"Hi Mom" she tried to smile but couldn't. "It's been a while. I'm sorry. I love you. I just graduated High School, aren't you proud of me? I made honors. I've been thinking about going to Smith, just like Momma P! I know you will appreciate this, I broke up with Brad, and you were right; he is an ass casserole and a waste of good air" she softly laughed, thinking of the outrageous insults Alex used. "I miss you, it's been half a year since you've been gone and moms barely getting better. But she gets out of bed now."

That's when Piper broke down. "Alex, honey, I'm trying my best, I'm trying to be strong, but it's so hard, Zoey is there for me, you've taught her to be a warrior, she's got the sarcastic quips from you and it makes me laugh. We haven't been on a trip since you've left. It would only remind me of you. Everything does. Right before we got here I told Zoey not to cry when I'm doing most of it. Tell Diane I say hi, I hope she is scolding you for playing pranks on other people up there, seems like something you would do." She laughed.

"Nicky is awake! Two days ago, they said it was a miracle that she woke up, and right after she did Lorna proposed. They are getting married! I wish you could be there, I know you will be, but I just want to see you again, I want to see your face" Piper sobbed. "I miss you so much, I can't handle it, I love you, I miss you"

"Mom come here" Zoey held Piper who had curled into a ball. "Remember what mom always said? When you have a connection with someone, it never goes away. The connection is still there mom, she is still with us, and she always will be."

"I love her, I love you"

"Can't we just say we all love each other?" Zoey said smiling.

"We all love each other" Piper said, leaning against her daughter, smiling too.

* * *

Piper woke up, shaking. Dripping with sweat and her face covered in tears. Her heart was beating so fast and her mouth was dry. She looked beside her to see the bed empty.

Empty.

She slowly slid out of bed and got dressed. She had a job to get to, a business to run. She looked in the mirror. Matted hair, sweat dripping down her face along with tears, her face was flushed. She looked like shit.

The blonde slowly dragged her body down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"You've got to be kidding me! That's not how I raised you, Zoey"

"Raisin Bran is good for you and yummy!"

"I raised you to eat Crazy Swirls and enjoy life!" Alex smiled and spoke to the 6 year old in front of her.

"Crazy Swirls?"

Alex got up and reached into the cupboard picking out a box of cereal. "Chocolate and vanilla swirl cereal"

"Raisin Bran makes me happy! It's got a smiling sun on the front!"

"Well Crazy Swirls also has sunflower marshmallow bits in it! Sunflowers are happy!"

"Those are dandelions"

"Whatever" Zoey laughed. Alex and her debated about silly things all the time, it was one of their things.

"Good morning babe- holy shit what's wrong?" Alex pulled Piper to her.

"Mommy bad word" Zoey scolded.

"Sorry sweetie, eat your stupid Raisin Barf, I'll be right back." She pulled Piper away to the bathroom.

"Pipes what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine, I just, had a bad dream."

Alex sat on the counter. "What happened in it?"

"You died" Piper spoke bluntly as she put the toilet cover down and sat on it.

"Well shit, that's kinda morbid" Alex chuckled.

"It's not funny Alex! It felt really real, except I was driving some stupid Lexus, Zoey was eighteen, but I wasn't aged at all, and she talked about dating some guy and graduating and going to smith, Lorna proposed after Nicky woke up from a coma-"

"ew gross, let's not talk about the baby dating, especially some dude"

Piper couldn't help but smile a bit. "She was talking about how she broke up with him, and she said you called him an ass casserole and a waste of good air" Piper giggled a little bit.

"Sounds like something I would say, we all know between us two, I'm the dad cleaning his shotgun when it would come to the time of Zoey dating"

"I can agree, you are way too protective." Piper got up and kissed Alex. "ive been having a lot of weird dreams, like, we were in Jail in one of them, another one you had red hair and no tattoos and you were famous, they were all really weird."

"Me with red hair and no tattoos. Cant imagine it" Alex laughed. "Come on, Piper we got to get Zoey to her first day of school, and we are driving Finn too, I talked to Polly" Alex walked out before speaking again as they walked into the dining room. "I feel like Finn is the only boy I can allow dating Zoey, he is pretty fucking awesome"

It was Zoey's first day a month late because there was a problem with the files, they needed Larry's signature on something, and they had to explain everything, eventually Alex signed the Paper.

"ew, boys have cooties" Zoey said, scrunching up her face.

"That's my girl" Alex laughed. "Let's get you ready for school"

* * *

Zoey was ready for school. In a pink dress and her leather jacket with her hair up in a simple pony tail, her Princess Luna back pack on her back and her Batman lunch box in hand.

"You look beautiful Zoe-Zoe" Piper said smiling and taking a picture of her on the front porch, stalling, waiting for Polly to arrive with Finn.

Right after the picture Polly arrived with her minivan. "Bye Finn! Have a great day! Tell Alex and Piper thank you, miss you already, baby, love you" Polly called out the window as Finn approached the family.

"Mom you are embarrassing me!"

Polly giggled and waved at everyone. "I gotta go, bye Piper, Zoey, Alice" she smirked and drove off.

"bye Holly" Alex called after her.

"I like your lunch box" Finn said, pointing at the metal box in Zoey's hand.

"Me too" she smugly said, getting into the black Hummer. Alex laughed and Piper scolded.

"Why not the Prius Alex?"

"Because I want her to look kick…butt when she gets there"

"Priuses can be cool"

"You have a baby blue Prius with family stickers on the back window with a Merry Christmas bumper sticker you still haven't removed from last Christmas"

"Touché"

They drove to the school and walked in with the kids, Finn ran off to see some friends, so Alex and Piper just took Zoey inside so they could meet her teacher, they were early anyway.

They walked into the room that had an open door and stepped in. the Teacher smiled and looked up.

"Hi, I'm miss fischer, Susan Fischer!" she stood up and walked to them.

"Hello, I'm Piper, and this is my wife Alex" Pipers stomach fluttered. It still made her happy every time she said it.

The teacher shook their hands enthusiastically. "And this is my new student, Zoey Vause?" she smiled down at Zoey.

All three of them nodded.

"Ok well, all the kids are having recess right now, you will probably have to go to the principle and counselor to affirm that she came today, because it's her first day and the year has already started, but she can stay and do her name drawing and family drawing while you guys do." she said pointing up at the wall of stick figure drawings and drawings below with kids names and an animal that has the same first letter. Piper eyes scanned until she found Finns which had a drawing of a clownfish on it. And she laughed.

"What?" Alex asked, and the teacher shifted back ever so slightly, surprised by her voice.

"His name is Finn, and he drew a fish, get it because fishes have fins and" Piper cracked up again and Alex smirked.

"It's funny, but not that funny, calm down Pipes" Alex looked over at Zoey who looked deep in thought, staring at the drawings.

"You going to draw a zebra?"

"No, the other Zoey did that. I'm going to draw a zebra lionfish, I learned about them on national geographic, they are also called zebra turkeyfish or Dendrochirus zebra. They are bottom dwelling and live on coral"

All three of the adults looked at Zoey surprised.

"You sure have one smart kid, I didn't know most of that." Susan spoke.

"She gets it from me" Alex stated, earning a glare from Piper.

"Bye Zoey! Have a good first day" Piper exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"If any of the kids pick on you, you tell 'em you got a kickass mother that can beat them up" Alex said crouched down to Zoey's height.

"Alex" Piper scolded.

"Fine, have a good day Zoey" Alex kissed her forehead and the two walked out waving at their daughter.

"Time to meet the principle" Alex sighed.

* * *

**do you guys like it? tell me whatcha think! **


	16. I Lava You

**Here you go guys, thank you for all the love, and pushing me to keep this story going, I'm excited to take this story places and happy you guys changed my mind to do so.**

**Chapter 16, I Lava You**

* * *

They walked down the main hall, hand in hand, looking at all the names and hand prints and artwork on the walls.

"Maybe I should take some of these and sell them for my business." Alex winked.

They finally made it to the counters were the secretaries are and they pushed them through to the principal's office.

The woman had brown curly hair and was dressed in a wine blazer and shirt with a black blouse, and was drinking coffee through a straw.

"How may I help you?" she asked impatiently.

"Um we came from Miss Fischer's, she told us to come here to affirm the attendance of Zoey Vause because she is late in the year." Piper said, smiling politely.

"Sit" the principal turned and typed some things into her computer.

They both sat in the chairs across from her.

"I'm Miss. Fig" she gave them a pursed lips smile then turned back to her computer. "What's the child's full name?"

"Zoey Elizabeth Vause" Alex stated proudly.

"Not here"

"V, A, U, S, E" Piper spelt out, seeing it was common for people to misspell it Voss.

"Here she is"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well she is checked in, you need to do the same with the counselor, but is there anything else you need help with?" she turned to face them and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, why the hell do you drink coffee through a straw?" Alex asked.

"I just got my teeth bleached" she gave Alex a look like she was stupid.

"We are going to go now, thank you for the help" Piper spoke, trying to ease the glare match between the two. Alex and Piper walked out, shutting the door as instructed by the principal.

"Stop acting like a child"

"She was giving me condescending looks the whole time!"

"Play nice Alex" Piper said as she knocked on the counselor's door.

"Come in" a gruff voice from inside spoke. They walked in and Piper sported her Chapman smile as they sat down in the chairs.

"Hi Mr…" she read the name tag on his desk "Healy." She shook hands with him. "I'm Piper Vause" When he offered his hand to Alex she crossed her arms, until Pipers glare got to her and she shook hands.

"We were told to affirm the attendance of Zoey Vause with you because she is late in the year" Piper spoke, just like she did to the principle.

"Ah yes Zoey Vause" he typed it into his computer and actually spelled it right.

"Oh my god you spelled it right!" Piper laughed and he smiled with her.

"Who is this?" he smiled and pointed at Alex who had been glaring out the window.

"Oh this is Alex, my wife" Piper affirmed and the smile quickly faded off his face.

"Well I got her all checked in" he spoke, his voice no longer soft but gruff again. Piper gave him a confused look and Alex smirked grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Shut the door on your way out"

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you,mr pealy ." Alex kissed Pipers cheek and walked out of there, satisfied with the disgusted look on the man's face.

Piper nodded an apology and walked out.

"You are a dick you know that"

"He was being an ass casserole"

"He didn't even speak to you!"

"He did with his eyes"

"You trying to sound deep or something?"

"Look, can we get out of here please" there was a different tone behind the angriness.

"Alex what's wrong?" Piper grabbed her hand.

* * *

"_**Those are Bobo's, real Adidas have three stripes, not four" the blonde girl spoke "your shoes are Bobo's"**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**So your mom shops at payless, and works at friendly's" the crowd of girls laughed.**_

"_**My mom has, like, four jobs"**_

"**That's not something to brag about, you dress like a bum"**

"_**And you smell like one too" another girl adds. They all laugh.**_

_**A car horn honks behind them.**_

"_**Do you guys live in that Janky car?"**_

_**Alex had no choice but to run to her mom's car.**_

"_**bye bye pigsty!" several chime in.**_

_**She got in her mom's car and they drove off. "Those your friends?"**_

_**Her green eyes focused outside, not wanting to look her mom in her bright blue ones. "No."**_

* * *

"I just…I don't like schools, ok? Can we drop it?" Alex pulled away her hand and clenched both into fists.

Piper gave her a worried look before she did indeed drop it, seeing how angry her wife was. "Ok, but can you at least hold my hand?"

Alex slipped her hand into her wife's, before pulling it away and pulling her phone out of her pocket, she stopped walking and started texting someone.

"What the fuck Alex?"

"No texting while driving" Alex mumbled, tapping out a message and pressing send. Then she just stood there staring at her phone.

"Alex-" Piper was interrupted by the brunette's phone vibrating.

"I knew it"

"You knew what?"

"Let's go say hi to Lorna"

"This is the school she works at?"

"Yep just texted Nicky"

Alex slipped her hand back into Pipers and they walked to the nurse's office.

"Just one second, please, kiddos" Lorna spoke not turning around. She was reading a card attached to a bouquet of flowers.

"But I'm dying" Alex said, suppressing a chuckle afterword's. Lorna turned around in her spinning chair at the sound of her voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lorna smiled.

"This is the school Zoey goes to, so we decided to stop by while we were dropping her off." Alex explained.

"Are those from Nicky?" Piper pointed at the flowers.

"Yeah" she held the little paper card to her chest. "We had a fight last night, she is probably planning something romantic to make it better."

Alex nodded then fidgeted with her glasses. Piper watched her and started to feel uncomfortable just watching Alex be uncomfortable.

"We have to go, but it was nice seeing Lorna" Piper said hugging the short brunette.

* * *

"Please tell me" Piper spoke, she watched Alex's knuckles turn white on the steering wheel.

"I told you, I don't. Want. To talk about it."

"Alex"

"You are just making it worse"

The blonde stared out the window for a couple minutes before speaking up again. "Want to get coffee?"

Alex sighed and untightened her grip on the wheel. "Ok"

She pulled into the nearest coffee shop. They haven't been here before but it seemed like an ok place.

But before they got out of the car Piper spoke up, smirking.

"Hey Alex"

"What Piper" she sighed.

"What did one ocean say to the other?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't know, what?"

"Nothing, they just waved"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"Did you _sea_ what I did there?"

"Oh god, yes Piper, I get it" the brunette couldn't help but smile a little.

"Are you _shore_?"

"Cut it out"

"_Shell_ I stop?"

"Fuck you"

"No need to be a _beach_"

Alex smirked and opened her car door, started to get out. "I'm going in"

"I _fish_ you wouldn't leave!"

"I'm so done with you" Alex said as piper caught up with her walking into the coffee place.

"Don't be so _crabby_"

They walked through the doors and stood in line.

"Hey Alex"

"Oh god what now?"

"What did one volcano say to the other?"

Alex just glared, but still had a smile on her face.

"I lava you"

"You are a loser"

"I'm sorry I thought I was punny"

Alex kissed her cheek and they reached the front of the line.

"Hello what can I…Alex?"

The couple looked up at the barista and their jaws dropped.

"Hey…Sylvia"

* * *

**Snap. Shit about to go down. Review lovelies! Thank you **_**bluepaintbox, taylororeilly1, pgsca, Cherishedngadsden, Vauseismylife, Billa206, ItsABiggieSlow, endofeverything, moanzs, g4gusgrisam, vausesglasses **_**for reviewing chapter 15.**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	17. Indiana Vause and the Lost Paintings

**Here we go you guys. Sorry that I didn't post this sooner, it was hard to write. **

**Chapter 17, Indiana Vause and the Fucking Lost Paintings**

* * *

"So I see your still with this blonde bitch"

"Don't talk about my wife like that"

Alex's nostrils flared, she was angry, protective. Piper tried her best for Sylvia not to get to her and to kill her with kindness.

"Actually Al I think I'll just get tea, green tea." Piper kissed her cheek, trying ease tension, but she only made it worse.

Sylvia grabbed a foam cup from the protruding stack in the counter and looked straight into Pipers blue eyes, spitting into the cup.

_Condescending tone in 3…2…_

"You, um, you do realize I tell your boss you did that, and you could get fired, right?" piper spoke like she was talking to a child. Sylvia continued to put a tea bag into the cup and serve it, completely ignoring her comment.

"So, Alex" Sylvia eyed her up and down. "Your married, that's…" Sylvia chuckled. "Really fucking ironic. You were never one to commit"

"Alex, we don't need to pay her any mind or stoop to her level, let's just go"

Both of them ignored her.

"Sylvia, get the fuck over yourself, I broke up with you like 12 years ago"

"What do you want to drink, cunt?"

"Not spit" Alex grimaced at the tea piper received and pushed back on the counter.

"Pretty shitty luck then"

"I don't have time for your bullshit Sylvia, just get someone else to make our fucking coffee"

"Ally" Piper said, putting on her best cute face and making her fingers walked up the brunettes arm. "I could make you coffee at home, we can snuggle in bed and watch your favorite movie, I can make dinner, and we can do other things…" Piper whispered the last part before kissing her neck making Alex take a shallow breath. Sylvia looked at them disgusted then pointed to a sign that read 'no shirt, no shoes; no service, no smoking, no pets, no PDA'

Piper flipped her off and pulled Alex out of the coffee shop. "Come on, let's go home." Piper said, getting into the passenger side seat. Alex got into the car and sighed, leaning her head on the steering wheel.

"I have work today, I got a meeting to go to"

Piper sighed also, looking out the window at the dreary November clouds. "Ok, drop me off then" the blonde says tensely.

"Piper" Alex didn't start the car, just stared at her frustrated wife. It had been a confusing day for her, and she couldn't blame her.

"Id so much rather spend time with you, you know that, but I have to go to this meeting, I'm their boss I can't just skip out."

"We never spend alone time anymore. I think the dream I had has to do with me missing you, and seeing Sylvie reminded me even more" Piper turned, didn't look the brunette in the face, but at her hands.

"I know"

"I just want…mommy and mommy time without the baby every once and a while, I know that sounds ridiculous,"

Alex put a finger under pipers chin and tilted her head up for their eyes to meet.

"I seriously do not think that's ridiculous, all couples need their own time." Alex searched her blue eyes before continuing. "How about when I get home from work, you and I can go on a date night"

"But-"

"Polly can watch Zoey, she owes us anyway for driving Finn, and we can go out for a fancy dinner, and whatever you want, I want to spend time with you"

"Ok…"

"Is that a yes?" Alex smiled and tucked Pipers always stubborn strand a hair out of her face, knowing it would fall again in the matter of minutes.

"Yeah" piper smiled. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

* * *

"Polly are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got, its fine, you two need alone time" the brunette winked.

"Cut it out Pol, Zoey, behave, see you guys soon."

Piper got into her car and drove home, expecting Alex there in 45 minutes or so, so she figured she could call housecleaning while she went out to buy Alex her favorite flowers. By the time she got home a half an hour later the house was spotless and the housecleaner was finishing up, wiping of the kitchen island. The blonde pet the giant excited Cookie who had approached her, before greeting the woman.

"Thank you so much Miss Claudette" Piper spoke, setting the flowers and (the last minute decision) gummy bears on the kitchen counter, then hugging the woman.

"Slow down Chapman, I'm just doing my job" the woman broke away and chuckled. "But did do a good job so I did whip myself up a snack"

Piper smiled. "That's alright with me, you know my saying for you, mi casa es su casa"

"As always, you are a kind heart, goodbye now, child"

As soon as the door shut, Piper scurried to light candles around the house and set champagne on the kitchen counter with the roses and lilies and gummy bears, then went upstairs to change into nicer clothes.

She had just finished her hair when she heard the door slam.

"Alex? I'll be down in a minute"

She heard loud curse words in a raspy voice and immediately walked down the stairs to see Alex fuming, drinking the champagne by the bottle.

"Al, what's wrong?"

"Alex" Piper took the champagne from her hand, setting it down, and making her wife face her.

"Tell me what hap-" Piper was cut off by hungry lips on hers. The blonde didn't respond but rather pulled away.

"Alex stop-" she was once again cut off by another angry and hungry kiss. Alex pushed her against the island and held the counter on either side so Piper was trapped. Piper gave up, feeling her body heat up and she kissed back, tangling her hands through black her. Alex moved her hands from the counters to Pipers hips, pushing her hips to her own. Their bodies melted together as pressed together so hard it almost hurt. Alex moved her lips from Pipers and moved to the blonde's neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Alex" her wife moaned, sending heat through her own body. She quickly zipped down the back of Pipers blue blouse and almost ripped it getting it off of her. She unclipped her bra as she bit piper's collarbone before diving to her breasts.

The blonde moaned in response to warm lips around her nipple before trying to find something to do with her hands. She pulled at Alex's button up but got fed up with the time consuming buttons before pulling the two sides of the shirt roughly apart, a few buttons hitting the white tile floor. She started fidget with the button of Alex's pants when she felt her ass being roughly grabbed as she was lifted up onto the sparkling kitchen island.

The taller woman leaned into kiss the blonde roughly. She tugged at Pipers pants before commanding "lift" and Piper immediately responded by lifted her hips for her pants and underwear to be removed in one swift motion. Alex immediately slid two fingers into her wife, neither having the sexual patience for teasing at the moment.

Piper gasped and dove for Alex's lips again only getting a couple seconds before she pulled away dropped down and captured the shorter girl's clit in her mouth.

"Fuck" Piper moaned loudly at the immediate action she was receiving and ran her hands into wavy back hair. She rode her long fingers and moaned loud enough that the whole secluded neighborhood would probably hear if it weren't for the well-built walls of the large house.

Alex fucked her rough, hard, relentlessly, until Piper had come 4 times and couldn't take it anymore.

Piper bit into her Chinese food that Alex had ordered because they missed their reservation.

"Alex, no regrets because the angry sex was fucking fantastic, but what the hell was that about? What happened at work?"

Alex sighed and set her chopsticks down.

"Was at my fucking meeting, and the bitch who was meeting with me, canceled the importing of her fucking paintings, while they were mid fucking way across the word, because now she said she didn't want them in a fucking museum in fucking Paris, but she wanted them in a local fucking gallery to show off to her fucking 'dick for brain' friends, so now her paintings are who knows where. I have to find them, because the asshole I set to deliver them 'lost them' after the bitch cancelled everything, you can't just fucking cancel everything like that"

"I can't even count how many times you just swore"

"You don't realize how greatly relaxing it is to swear freely until you are usually scolded by a six year old whenever you do."

"I would think you would've been more colorful with it, instead of saying fuck a bunch of times"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I have people to fire and paintings to find, and its bullshit"

"Shit to the bull" Piper agreed.

"Do you have to go? Or can others do it for you?"

"I frankly don't trust anyone else to, neither does the bitch"

"Is that your new name for her?"

"Yep"

Silence.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

Alex faced her with wavering green eyes.

"It might be a long trip, a really long trip, the world is big and trying to find three paintings in it might take a while considering they could be anywhere."

"Would Zoey and I be able to come with?"

"I…I don't know"

* * *

**Whelp! There you have it, didn't know how to put this part I was planning into action, but I found it. Review! Good or bad, they both make me happy. Thank you **_**moanzs, Sxmmy.D, Marissalyn, Billa206, lostintimeuk, snufflesj, bluepaintbox, elliellie1, IrishCourtney, Cherishedngadsden, g4gusgrisam, Guest**_** for reviewing chapter 16. Please stick with me here! I know I usually post a new chapter every day on my stories, but its getting harder as im writing Sugar Girls, a new one, and the finishing chapter of Welcome to Litchfield High. Im trying my hardest here you guys, because I love you all so much!**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	18. Blank

**Chapter 18, Blank**

* * *

It's been 4 months. Piper is worried sick. Sure her wife calls, texts, skypes, emails, sends letters, but it isn't enough. Piper is scared, every minute that something bad will happen. This is the longest Alex has been away from her, you know, besides the 8 years after they had broken up. Zoey is worried too, she is sad, blank, a 6 year old zombie that cries, but is blank most the time, asking when her mom will be home.

She wonders if this is what it feels like to have a spouse leave for military.

Gone. Never knowing if they are okay.

Every morning Piper wakes up from the same nightmare, Zoey and Piper visiting Alex's grave. Except she isn't 18, she is 6.

Every morning Piper wakes up to an empty bed, feeling her heart clench when she touches the side where her wife would be. Cold sheets.

Every morning Piper wakes up and checks her phone, for anything from her Wife. She hasn't been in contact with her for 2 days. Alex would call every day. Something is wrong.

The painting crisis is on the news a lot.

_Woman cancels transaction of expensive paintings only to have them sold by the un named deliverer, many are out for the search for the paintings, but the trust lies only on one, Alex Vause, the boss of one of the top importing companies, who was the one who handed over the paintings to the unknown deliverer. No word has come from the Vause family about Alex and if she is keeping in contact and what's going on, asking for peace from reporters around the word. Only knows what the paintings look like, other than the painter herself, as there is no photography remains of the painted canvases that can be found. The famous painter says the only photos that had been taken are in the hands of Alex Vause herself. We can only hope this dangerous trip can come to an end soon, with the painting in the hand of an alive Alex Vause._

It was sad how they knew so much, when it seemed there was no output of information from anyone. Must've been the painter. The stupid and foolish painter that had started this whole thing.

Alex had pictures. She had 4, one of each painting, and 1 of them all together. The paintings weren't revealed to the public, just Alex, and then were covered up and given to the deliverer. The famous painter wanted to do the big public reveal in France, but decided on Seattle, her hometown, while the paintings were already abroad.

* * *

"_**So, how was your day at school?" Alex asked nervously when they were driving home from Polly's.**_

"_**It was ok"**_

"_**Only ok?"**_

"_**Yeah, I loved my teachers, and I loved story and music time, I loved drawing and learning about the different stages of a caterpillar. It was great! But the other kids weren't very nice."**_

"_**What did they say?" Alex said, as if she was about to go Hulk.**_

"_**They made fun of me because I had a boy lunch box, and how I had two moms, and not a dad and a mom. They made fun of me because I like to read, the only friend I have there so far is Finn"**_

_**Alex was furious, distracted away from a heavy weight sitting on her shoulders.**_

"_**Did you tell those assholes to beat it?"**_

"_**Yeah, it got me in trouble. I had to go to the counselor's office and explain what happened, and he said to stay away from the other kids so my morals don't rub on them. I got a red slip."**_

_**Alex had no words, she probably would've crashed the Prius if she were driving instead of Piper. All she could see was red. All she could feel was anger. this is exactly what she didn't want, Zoey going through what she did.**_

_**Yeah, it was best she wasn't driving tonight.**_

* * *

When Pipers phone rang, it was answered so fast you wouldn't recognize the ring tone.

"Alex?"

"Piper it's me, is everything ok?"

"Polly come over to talk to me, my phone is reserved to Alex, come over if you need something." Piper hung up.

She sat in the backyard tire swing, phone in hand, watching Zoey show Finn the rules of a game she made up.

It's Valentine's Day. She doesn't have Alex, and it hurts so much.

Everything is crushing around her. Everything is fogged. She felt a little bad for the way she was treating Polly. But Polly knew better.

"What are you guys playing?" Piper said, trying to keep it together.

"Around the world. That tree is China, the tree is New York, the pool is Hawaii, and the fence is Paris. And so on, still making up some. But we have to take the passports" Zoey held up a piece of paper that was drawn on to look like little passports. "And we have to stamp them at each place."

"Are those my scrapbooking stamps?" piper said, slightly frustrated.

"But mommy I asked you earlier and you just said ok"

Blank. She can't even the moment that happened because everything was blank.

"I'm hungry"

"Me too, mommy can we have some food?"

Piper didn't answer. Blank. Zoey was used to the blankness by now. She got up and walked to the kitchen and made them peanut butter celery sticks with raisins or chocolate chips on top, otherwise called 'ants on a log'

She served them and watched them eat. Polly came through the door.

"Piper?"

Blank.

Polly rounded the corner. "Piper, hi, I wanted to talk about Popi"

Blank.

"We need to start up a shop soon, we need to move forward."

"When do you want to do this?"

"I don't know, soon, when you are ready."

Blank.

"I'm going to take a nap, since you are over, can you watch?"

"Yes, you need sleep, I can tell"

* * *

"_**Zoey. I'm going on a trip ok? Perhaps a very long one, perhaps a very short one, I don't know"**_

"_**Where are we going?" Zoey smiled.**_

"_**This is just going to be me. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone"**_

"_**Why do you have to go?" she pouted.**_

"_**It's for work"**_

"_**We go on work ones"**_

"_**This time, it's different"**_

* * *

Piper fell asleep easily, the dark rings under her eyes will hopefully disappear soon.

* * *

_Piper drove. Silent. Zoey gazed out the window, a few tears streaming down her face. Yellow dress. Leather jacket._

"_I brought a flower for mommy from the vase on the table" Zoey spoke slowly, holding a single Lily in her tiny six year old hands._

_Piper parked the car and stared straight ahead. Blank._

"_You ready mommy?"_

_Piper got out of the car and then went around to open the Prius door open for Zoey to crawl out._

_They walked the path, slowly, agonizingly. Piper didn't want to be here. It felt like dark spirits attached to her body as soon as she walked under the archway, leading to hundreds and hundreds of bodies, 6 feet underground, a carved stone at their head, marking their name and the day they were brought to the world and the day they were stolen away from it._

_Zoey sat down on her knees, Piper doing the same. Zoey spoke but Piper couldn't hear. She watched as Zoey delicately placed the flower down. It started to rain. Zoey turned to Piper with bright green eyes, saying something. Piper couldn't hear. Zoey looked at her expectantly and Piper assumed it was her turn to speak. She couldn't hear her down voice. She barely knew what she was saying. Her mind could think._

_She remembers forming the words somewhat like this. "Say hi to Diane, say hi to Nicky, and say hi to Polly, Red, Lorna, Finn, Cal." The list went on. She looked beside her to see green eyes and blonde hair, fading into thin air, slowly disappearing and turning into rain in Pipers hand. "Say hi to Zoey for me"_

* * *

Sweat, tears and a scream that turned into a gasp. Piper slowly rose and walked down stairs.

"Piper? You need something?" Polly asked as she saw Pipers red eyes.

"I napped"

"For like 30 minutes"

"I napped" the blonde repeated.

Silence. Perhaps what she needed. It was not at all the case when she heard her phone ring from her hand. She answered like she did last time. Same name in the form of a question.

"Alex?"

"Pipes?"

"Are you okay? We haven't talked for a couple of days. What's going on?"

"I'm fine, I just, um, had a hold up."

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy? Is that mommy Ally?" Zoey spoke up, wondering over.

Piper could hear Alex lose control over the phone and cry.

"Pipes, they found me. I got away and I'm ok but they found me, and I was so scared."

"Who?"

"Kubra and his men, they heard my name on the news and went looking for me. I got away."

"I want to see you"

"I can try and pull up skype but"

"I want to see you" Piper repeated. there was silence, a silence she did not enjoy.

"Piper I don't know if I should come home"

* * *

**Review! Turning this in on the same day as chapter 17 because I have time to.**


	19. Stupid Sarah

**This was weird to write, you guys.**

**Chapter 19, Stupid Sarah**

* * *

"What, what do you mean, Alex no, no no no"

"Piper, I'm a criminal again, they don't know that it is me, but I still want to keep you safe, I can't come home" Alex looked at her hands, washed and cleaned, but still felt dirty. Gun on the table.

"What do you mean?" she heard her shout. Alex looked down at the table and felt nausea.

"I shot Kubra. His men ran."

"Alex!"

"I had to do it, if I didn't shoot him, he would've shot me" her green eyes were welling with tears and her hands were shaking.

"Then you are safe, right?"

"Not exactly Piper! I have the police swarming the streets. His men are alive. Fahri is still somewhere out there, If I come home, you two will be in danger too."

"No we won't, Al, please, we can't do this, not again"

Alex heard Polly in the background, freaking out, she heard Zoey in the background, asking questions.

"I've only found two of the paintings, I have to find the third."

"Alex"

Silence.

"Alex, listen to me, get home now, and have someone else retrieve the third painting because I can't have you in danger like this again, they will never know it was you if you leave now. Think about it, you're a genius. Any murderer would stay in place and wait. You have to go now. If anyone asked why you sent someone else to find the third painting then you say you had to see your family."

"Please, please don't say murderer…I'm not even sure if he died, I just ran…blood was everywhere." Alex whispered, curled up in a ball on the hotel chair. She thought about what her wife said, it made sense. Simple sense.

"When did it happen?"

"Two days ago"

"Alex, come home, do what you need to do but come home" the phone cut out. Her phone had died.

"Shit. Shit shit shit!" Alex threw her phone on the ground. Broken.

The brunette felt a plan brewing in her head, she only hoped it would work.

* * *

Alex's contact covered eyes darted around. She hadn't been in danger in a while. It was scary coming back to it. she had a family, he has everything she has ever wanted, she had a reason to live.

She looked in the airport mirror. She did not look like herself. She didn't recognize herself.

Blonde hair pulled into a bun, a few curly stands hanging on the side of her face, her green eyes no longer had glasses over them. The pink floral blouse matching her nails made her want to throw up. The faded blue jeans hugged her a little too tight. The concealer over her tattoos felt gross and uncomfortable.

But it was all so she could go home. This was nothing. _  
_

The plane ride was long, treacherous, a few men had even flirted with her, and she tried her best to politely decline, saying she was married.

Alex read Great Expectations twice by the time the flight was over. She smiled knowing she could see Piper soon. As soon as she was in the airport she quickly pulled out her phone on instinct.

Broken screen. She pulled out the sim chip and threw the phone away, knowing she could just buy another. The brunette-now-blonde walked up to one of the men who had flirted with her on the flight.

"Hey, Mike, right?" she grinned a wide grin. "Can I call someone using your phone? It's a little urgent"

He smiled, his brown eyes smiling with. "Sure…" he let it his sentence hang, asking for her name.

"Sarah"

"Sarah" he repeated smiling, handing over his phone.

One ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper, its…Sarah, can you pick me up from the airport?"

Alex could hear the dangling of keys.

"Holy shit, Alex? You're here? Ok, ok um, which one, wait this isn't your number, and why did you say Sar-"

"This nice guy named Mike let me use his phone." She giggled and smiled at the man.

"So…Sarah, which airport?" Piper played along, restraining from laughing at her flirting that she could hear over the phone.

"Northside"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

* * *

Piper arrived at the airport 20 minutes later, looking around. Alex couldn't be seen anywhere, but she feels her presence.

Stupid _Sarah_. Alex does not look like a Sarah. Pfft Sarah. Piper found herself laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Alex.

Piper hugged her before she even saw her.

"Alex I missed you so much. You can't leave ever again." The shorter woman stepped back. Smile turned to confusion which turned into more laughing.

"Oh my god"

"Don't even talk about how I look"

"Wait till Polly sees you, you are going to hear about this forever…_Sarah_" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Is Polly at our house?"

"She had to watch the kids while I picked you up from the airport." Piper twirled one of Alex's blonde strands around her finger and snickered.

"Let's go home Pipes, please"

"You embarrassed, Blondie?"

"A little yeah" Alex looked around. A few people were looking at the laughing blonde that was her wife.

"You look like Barbie, can I call you Barbie?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"I'm going to anyway"

"God"

"Let's go home Barbie"

* * *

"Polly?"

"in the kitchen"

They walked together to the kitchen, despite Alex's begging to go upstairs and change.

"Polly this is Sarah" Piper held back a laugh. The brunette glanced up from here magazine and glanced back down.

"Hi Sarah"

Piper started to giggle and Alex turned away to head for the stairs but was caught again by her wife's hand.

"Polly look"

"Stop Pipes let me go change"

Alex's deep voice caused Polly to look up again and gasp, then start laughing. "Holy shit supercunt, you look like Barbie"

"That's what I said!"

"Can I take a picture? I literally thought you were some bitch named Sarah for a second" Polly pulled out her phone.

"No" Alex said, finally getting out of Piper's grasp and ran upstairs to change.

"We might need some family time, Pol, Alex is kind of freaking out right now"

"what do you mean?"

"i can just tell."

"this is why you two are great together, you can see through each others bullshit."

_It's funny. Everything feels back to normal. It isn't, but feels that way._ In the back of Alex's mind she knew what happened in that warehouse 2 days ago would creep up on her. _It was only a matter of time._

* * *

"Alex?" Piper walked up the stairs, Zoey and Cookie trailing behind.

"I'm in here" she yelled from the bedroom.

"Mommy!" Zoey ran forward into the room and jumped into the bed, into Alex's arms.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, Mommy" Zoey giggled and Alex pondered at her curiously.

"We match" Zoey held up a strand of her own hair and put to Alex's, making her smile.

"Not for long"

Piper could see through her wife's uneasy smile towards their daughter.

"All right Zoe Bird it's about bedtime okay? You can hang out with mommy as much as you want tomorrow."

"Night gummy bear" Alex kissed her head. Zoey wandered back to her room, the dog following suit.

"I'm glad not for long because we look like fucking sisters." Piper laid down and snuggled into Alex.

"Yeah I'm not really into that Lannister shit."

"Come here" Piper pulled Alex closer. "It's going to be fine. I know you are freaking out inside but it's going to be fine."

That's when Alex broke down. She cried, sobbed in the natural blonde's arms.

"I'm sorry, Piper, for everything, I thought I left it all behind, but my past crept up on me again and you don't deserve this."

"shhh, its ok, Alex, we all just need some sleep, ok? Shh, come on, look at me, look at me please"

Alex looked up through itchy watery eyes.

"I love you, and nothing can change that, I'm always going to be by your side, even if you don't want me to be"

"I love you too" Alex pulled the blanket over the two and snuggled closer to Piper. "I love you more than you could know, i cause all this shit, and you still love me, and i cant help but wonder why"

"too many reasons to list, you are smart, funny, so fucking sweet, you don't realize how sweet and nice you are, but you are, and you are so amazing with everything, about everything. you are my everything, my inevitable"

"you are my inevitable too" Alex wiped away her tears and kissed Piper. "but i'm not smart, im an idiot and you know that"

"well, an idiot at times, but you are mostly pretty smart...and you are definitely dyeing your hair back, it was cute and weird at first, but now its just weird"

"i promise, goodnight Piper"

"Take out your contacts before you fall asleep, you idiot"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Don't worry, next chapter there is a lot of explaining and flashbacks. I will most likely do that chapter today or tomorrow. Thank you **_**IrishCourtney, Moanz, bluepaintbox, Billa206, ItsABiggieSlow, hitchgoonie, elliellie1**__, __**g4gusgrisam, lostintimeuk, vausesglasses, endofeverything, Cherishedngadsden **_**for reviewing chapter 17 and 18**

**Its getting difficult to keep up on my stories, considering I have school now, in addiction that im also writing a new fanfic added to the two im doing right now, so im sorry if chapter don't come as soon as they did. i was weird to write this because Alex is blonde here, and its so hard to imagine her blonde, i had to keep pulling up pictures of Laura Prepon being blonde to write this lol. don't worry, in one of the next chapters there will be flashbacks to the wedding.**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	20. Family

**Chapter 20, family**

* * *

"_Well, well, well"_

"_Let me go Kubra, I left the cartel a long time ago"_

"_Revenge is my middle name, Vause, I'm not going to just let you slip away. You don't leave the cartel with a free ticket"_

"_I'll do anything, I don't want to die, I have things to live for" Kubra walked straight up to her, laying his knife against her neck, watching the bright light reflect off the blade._

"_I kept Imagining all the ways I could kill you"_

"_So you were thinking about me?" _

_He pressed the knife against her neck. "Is a snarky comment really worth your death?"_

"_I kinda feel like I'm going to die ether way tonight"_

_He pulled away from the wall he had the brunette against and chuckled to himself. Alex fidgeted with the gun in her back pocket with sweaty hands._

"_I would think you would put up a fight, Vause, but you are a lover, not a fighter, right? Let me guess, you've got a girlfriend? No a wife. Is it that blonde girl, what's her name? Paisley?"_

_Alex chewed her lip. "No, her name isn't Paisley"_

"_Let me guess again, family? Kids? Cats?"_

"_I'm not going to give you my life story, Kubra."_

"_I was hoping to catch up like old friends"_

"_We were never friends"_

"_You know that I took knife throwing classes?" he slowly picked up 2 more knives from the table, then faced her again, squinting his eye. _

_One knife, right to the left of her head, grazing her ear. Blood._

_Two knifes, the second to the right on her head, making a small strand of black hair to the floor._

_Three knives, the third right above her head._

_He turned back around and leaned his hands onto the table, looking around._

_Alex slowly lifted her shaking hands, pointing the small pistol at the man's head._

"_Choose your last words, Kubra"_

_Kubra turned around and smirked. "There's that Vause bite"_

"_That's your choice of words?"_

"_I know you're not actually going to shoot"_

_Alex pulled the hammer and he raised his hands in surrender, the first time the brunette has ever seen him scared._

"_Now, come, come on Vause, I'm just messing around, I mean, if I wasn't the knife would go through your skull"_

"_That, or you're a bad shot"_

_Kubra lunged forward and Alex pulled the trigger. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach._

_Blood._

_Alex looked on the ground and saw her hair. She picked up the strands and put them in her pocket and pulled the knife from the wall that strikes her ear._

"_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit" Alex ran. Fast._

* * *

Green eyes blinked open. Looked over at Piper. Asleep. Alex ran her hands down her face, through her hair.

She slowly got out of bed and walked across the large bedroom to the bathroom. Alex looked herself in the mirror, splashed water in her face, drank some.

Alex slowly walked back to the bed, making sure the floor didn't creak. Softly sliding into the bed, she looked at her wife again and smiled.

"Is everything okay?"

Alex jumped and almost fell out of the bed. "You scared me, Jesus Pipes"

Piper pulled her close. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Alex nodded and snuggled into the blonde.

"Want to talk about it?"

Alex shook her head.

"I can talk about mine"

"You had one too?"

"Last night"

"Okay"

"It was the one, were you died, except Zoey was 6, and I couldn't hear anything, and I was telling you to say hi to a bunch of people, who weren't even dead, like Polly and Nicky and Red. And it was raining. But the worst part is, Zoey faded into thin air and I said 'say hi to Zoey"

"Wow"

"Yeah, it was really fucked up"

"Want me to tell mine?"

"If it will make you feel better" Piper pushed Alex's blonde hair out of her face.

"It was what happened, when I shot Kubra, pretty much what happened, but, I could see myself, and the fear in my face, the sweat, when the knife cut my ear I could see the blood."

"What do you mean?" Piper softly tilted Alex's head and looked at her ear, a small cut scabbed over in a little stripe on her ear. The blond leaned in and kissed it.

"At least it wasn't worse. I could've been dead"

"I don't even want to think about what it would be like if you passed away"

"Can you get Zoey, and Cook?"

"Sure, but you know how Zoey gets grumpy when she's woken up, like you"

Alex shoved her softly.

Minutes later Piper had walked in, carrying a tired Zoey who hugged her mother like a spider monkey, and the quiet Pattering's of dog paws, accompanied by quiet whispers of the blonde.

"Come on Cook"

"_**You know that if you leave the cartel, we won't take kindly to it, your friends, your family, everything will be gone, and then, when you think that is the torture, I will come unexpected, and slit your neck, letting your death be slow and agonizing."**_

"We all love each other, right?" Zoey questioned as she crawled in.

"Yep"

"Of course."

Sneeze.

"I'll take that as a yes, Cookie"

Xxx

"Alex, can we talk?" Piper questioned, sitting down across from her with Crazy Swirls. Zoey already at school and Cookie begging beside her. Alex eating her own cereal, reading the newspaper. Routine.

"What about, babe" Alex said.

"First off, you look 10 years older than you are when you read the paper"

"Glad this marriage is truthful" Alex set down the paper and raised an eyebrow at Piper.

"Second, you are teaching the dog bad manners, you taught him to beg, don't look at me like that, I know you and Zoey feed him stuff under the table."

"I'll try my best, but he has bambi eyes like you do, what is the third?"

"Third….I…Alex?"

"Still listening"

"I um, fuck"

"Take your time"

"I think I want to have another baby"

* * *

"_**Zoey, gummy bear, come on, get in here, we need to talk"**_

"_**Yeah, Ally?" Zoey walked in to see Alex and Piper sitting at the dining room table, things on their minds.**_

"_**I'm not in trouble am I?" the little blonde said as she slipped into the chair.**_

"_**No, silly, we need to tell you something, we are not sure how you're going to feel" Piper spoke.**_

"_**Ok"**_

"_**As you know, you and Alex and I have been spending a lot of time together"**_

_**Zoey nodded.**_

"_**What do you…feel like this is?"**_

"_**A family"**_

"_**Zoey, Alex and I love each other very much…."**_

"_**Are you two going to get married?" Zoey said excitedly.**_

"_**Well, maybe someday, but we wanted to say, we are in love again, we love each other, we are together again, Hun"**_

"_**I know, what did you want to tell me?" Zoey said nonchalantly.**_

"_**Oh, uh, that's uh, what we needed to say" Piper stuttered, not expecting that response.**_

"_**I heard you guys talking in the car, the day we moved into Mommy Ally's house, saying you love each other and other mushy stuff" the 5 year old giggled.**_

"_**Oh"**_

"_**Can I go back to the living room? National Geographic is on and they are talking about polar bears"**_

"_**Sure Pumpkin go ahead" Piper said and watched the little girl scurry back to the living room.**_

"_**I told you, clever little girl, smart little girl" Alex smiled and kissed Piper.**_

* * *

"You what?"

"I want another baby"

"Oh god" Alex exclaimed. Her hands got clammy and her stomach churned. A mother of two? She could barely handle one and a dog, let alone that she basically babysits Nicky to make sure she stays out of trouble.

"What?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Thank you **_**moanzs, Cherishedngadsden, Marissalyn, elliellie1, g4gusgrisam**_** for reviewing chapter 19. The new story I am writing will hopefully turn out great, it's a OITNB characters in The Great Gatsby with some twists!**


	21. Back In Black

**love you guys! sorry if this chapter is short. next one ill make it up to you.**

**Chapter 21, Back in Black**

* * *

"You feel like you're going to throw up?"

"A little"

Dizzy.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah, thank you, I, I just need to think for a bit"

Piper rose and came back, handing Alex a glass, this time sitting next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"We don't have to, it was just an idea" the blonde said sadly.

"I know"

"I got you dye while I dropped off Zoey at her school" Piper started to get up to grab it when her wife caught her arm.

"Thank you….can you sit with me for a bit?"

Piper sat back down and continued the ministrations on her back.

"Hey…Al…do you wanna go for a walk? It will be relaxing, it's pretty nice out there for February"

"Yeah sure" she said nervously. They got up and slipped on their boots and coats and walked out the door, Cookie on leash.

Snow stuck in crevices and corners and the sun shined brightly, just barely cutting through the morning bite.

"This is why I don't go for walks in the winter" Alex said, sounding frustrated. Piper looked over to see her wiping her glasses and setting them back over her eyes, only for them to get fogged up again. She stifled a laugh.

"You're going to have to kinda guide me" Alex said, putting her thick framed glasses into her coat pocket.

"okie-dokie" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and helped her walk over slippery ice that was in some places.

"Don't say okie-dokie"

"Too uncool for you, Alex? 'Cause I could turn around and walk back without you"

"Fuck you"

"You already have"

"chienne" Alex muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"Remember the summer in Marseille where you taught me swear words in French?"

"I thought you would've forgotten by now"

"I haven't, con"

"I came here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now" Alex smirked.

"Oh no! How will I make it better?" Piper fake gasped then giggled.

"Perhaps a kiss?" the green eyed beauty puckered her lips.

"Nah you have morning breath"

"You are a chienne" Alex said as she turned Piper from her side and kissed her.

"I was right, you do have morning breath, Al"

They giggled. Alex looked around. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't deserted either. People were grabbing their mail. The sound of birds chirping and dogs barking played as background. Lights started to flicker on and people started to go to work, drive their kids to school.

"Why did you drive Zoey so early?"

"Something about seeing her friends"

"Are kids still picking on her?"

"Nope, not really, just a 'pick on the new kid' type thing" Piper smiled then. "She's got friends, Katy, Josie, Makenzie, Brian, Zack, she is best friends with the other Zoey, she has a friend named Alex too, but he's a boy"

Alex smiled. "That Alex kid better be living up to his name"

Piper playfully shoved her wife, forgetting she couldn't really see and Alex slipped a little before Piper helped her steady.

"Be careful, god, old married couples are supposed to look out for each other" Alex teased.

Piper huffed. "We are not old, I'm 35!"

"I'm 38…oh god Piper I'm almost in my forties!"

"Your snarky comment backfired, Barbie" the shorter one giggled.

"Ok we are turning around, and dying my hair black as soon as we get there"

"In a minute I think Cookie needs to pee" Piper guided the dog behind a tree and let him do his business.

"Piper!"

"What!?"

"You can't just let him pee in someone's yard, it makes the grass all gross and dead!"

"So? It's behind a tree."

"And you say I'm teaching Cookie bad manners"

They walked back home peacefully, holding hands. They walked past their neighbor's house where a familiar haired friend walked out.

"Holy shit! Vause your back!"

"Wait, Nicky?"

"They moved next door…you missed a lot"

"They?"

"Piper!" Lorna walked out and immediately Nicky turned, wide eyed and helped her down the icy front steps, mumbling that she shouldn't be out in the weather. Overprotective.

"Oh Lorna! Hi" Piper ran up handing Alex the leash and carefully hugged the petite brunette.

"Wait" Alex curiously looked at the three. Lorna looked red nosed and pale.

"I'm, wait, are you sick or something?" Alex questioned Lorna with a soft voice.

"Oh no I already took care of that, just a runny nose" Lorna waved her hand in dismissal.

"Huh?"

"Want any tea?" Nicky asked.

"Have you not told her?"

"I wanted you guys to" Piper shrugged

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant!" Lorna happily said.

"I'll get you tea, it fucking freezing out here, you guys come in, everyone in"

"Nicky, language!"

"Sorry sweetie." Nicky said from the kitchen.

they all walked in but Piper stopped at the door and told Cookie to wipe his paws, and that dog did so and got praise. "see? i teach good manners too"

"I've been trying to get her used to not swearing for when the baby comes along." Lorna explained, sitting down on the sofa. Piper and Alex sat on the loveseat. Alex glanced around at everything, there was paint cans of yellow on the coffee table, along with newspaper and yogurt containers. Otherwise, the house was spotless. It was large too, like the Vause's home.

When Nicky was scolded for swearing it reminded her of how Zoey would to the same.

Alex twiddled her fingers. Nicky having a kid? A little crazy to think, but honestly, she could say the same to herself. _Shit, I totally avoided Piper's asking for a baby conversation._

"So, um, how far along are you?"

"14 weeks" Nicky said, back in the room handing Lorna a mug and a yogurt and a peck on the cheek.

"So you are doing this before the wedding?"

"Before I get too old!" the short brunette exclaimed. Alex felt dizzy, from everything, from Lorna being pregnant, from Piper wanting a kid, to the Kubra mess. Too many things happening. it felt like there was a lot of pressure on her skull.

"Okay I have to ask, it's been bothering me but I didn't want to be rude…why the fuck is your hair blonde, Vause?" Nicky questioned.

_Because I think I killed a man who was my king pin in a drug ring, so i had to disguise myself to come home to my wife and daughter._

Alex sunk her head into her hands and started to cry, Piper rubbed her back and cooed.

"Shit Alex, what did I say?"

"It has been…rough" Piper said, then shrugged and pulled Alex to her. "Is it time to go home?" Piper whispered and she felt Alex nod into her shoulder.

"We better go, but hey, want to come over for dinner tonight?"

The couple across from her nodded, still a little shocked by Alex's sudden break down.

* * *

"Should I be playing some ACDC right now?" Piper smiled looking at her wife through the mirror and playing with her black-again hair. "Your hair feels a little gross from all the dying, so use that shampoo I bought you"

"Okay"

"Although I think Zoey will miss you two matching. When your hair was blonde it made her look like you were her birth mother and not me, green eyes and everything."

Alex nodded, her eyebrows knitted together, eyes staring at the tile floor of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just deep thinking, that's all"

"Want to come with me to pick up Zoey?"

"Sure"

They got into the car and drove to the school. the car ride was quiet, Alex looked out the window and Piper looked at the rode.

"Get ready for a pouty face" Piper spoke and giggled. Alex was paying too much attention to trying to find her daughter. She saw her talking with friends, all laughing together. She saw kids building dirty snowmen together with the only snow that's left. She saw kids playing tag and swinging on the swings. She saw a little girl fall and a boy that is a few grades up help her up. She smiled.

"Piper?" she took one last look out her window then looked into deep blue eyes.

"Yeah Al?"

"Let's do it" Alex smiled and tucked the stubborn blonde strand of Pipers.

"Do what?"

"Let's have a baby"

* * *

**Reviews? Next review is 200! I'm excited, I love you guys so much. Thank you moanzs, lostintimeuk, bluepaintbox, Cherishedngadsden, g4gusgrisam for reviewing chapter 20. Thank you for all the follows and favorites.**

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	22. Disney Princesses

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows. I love you guys. **

**Chapter 22, Disney Princesses**

* * *

"How are we even going to do this?"

"Well Lorna did a sperm donation" Piper closed her magazine and looked up at Alex who looked from the backyard to her. They were sitting at the dining room table, watching the kids play outside.

"Gross, next"

"There is always adoption"

"Yeah but seriously that takes like 2 years or whatever" Alex wanted a baby, but she didn't want to wait a long time. Impatient.

"Surrogate mother?"

"How does that jazz work?" Alex questioned. She didn't know a lot on different ways to have kids.

"Well there is a couple ways. They would use a sperm donation and one of our eggs. Or her egg, whatever, but you know"

"I just don't want to be pregnant"

"It's not that bad, I would do it in a heartbeat for what you get out of it." Piper looked out the backyard where Alex was looking, Zoey and the other Zoey from her class playing pirates.

"That's true"

"Alex any way we do it, if it's not adoption, we have to do a sperm donation"

"I want it to be ours, related to us, you know?"

"Yeah" Piper looked back at Alex and searched her eyes. "I want it to be yours"

"What!?"

"Because Zoey is related to me, we can have another related to you, a tiny Alex"

"I never thought of me being the one, but that makes sense"

"Is that a yes?" Piper grinned.

"We need to decide on what we are even doing first"

"Wow wait, hey, Al" Piper smiled at her and Alex could practically see the light bulb above the blondes head. She lifted her glasses to her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening"

"What if…I'm your surrogate?"

Alex put on a shell shocked face. "Whoa, hold on Pipes I don't want you going through all that" the brunette put her hands in front of her and motioned pushing the idea off the table. Piper grabbed her hands. "I want to though, it will be fun!"

"Yeah, bloated and cranky and throwing up and cravings, oh, Pipes, don't forget about not having sex, so much fun"

"I can handle that, I can handle all those things, even the no sex"

"But I can't! You know how I am! You being cranky will make me cranky, puke makes me puke, and no sex, No sex!" Alex groaned and ran her hands down her face.

"You will have to survive"

"nooooo" Alex whined and pouted her lip out.

"It's the best way"

"nooooo"

"You will have to get yourself off"

Alex huffed and looked back that the Zoeys. "When are we going to tell her?"

"When do you want to tell her?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know."

"How about" Piper turned Alex's hands over and played with her fingers. "Tonight at dinner"

"That's too soon, we should tell her when the baby is actually there first"

"oh..ok, yeah"

"What if she doesn't want a sibling?"

"She will have to deal"

"so let me get it straight, we pick out a dude and take his frosting, and we take my egg, and we put it in your body and you get prego?"

"bulls-eye partner" Piper tipped an invisible cowboy hat.

"You are such a dork" Alex smiled. 'so...Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy"

"Lies and slander" Alex smirked.

"It's a tie really, I love having a daughter, they could be sisters and do sister stuff, but I also want a boy because we don't have a boy"

"Makes sense"

"So, no, not lies and slander, I'll take either, plus you can't choose really anyway, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit, its pregnancy. What do you want?"

"boys are gross"

Piper slapped her wife's hand. "You're gross"

"Kiss my gross lips"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because they are gross" Piper teased

"Kiss my gross lips"

"No"

"Kiss me"

"No" Piper giggled when she saw Alex get up and walk around the table to her.

"Kiss me"

"Make me" Piper crossed her arms.

"I will tackle you"

Piper got up and ran to hide.

"Oh no, where could Piper be? It's not like I just saw her go up the stairs or anything" Alex said sarcastically while walking up the stairs.

"What are you? 12?" Alex threw Pipers words back at her, gaining a giggle in response, the giggle led her to the main bathroom.

"Piper? Where are yooou?" Alex looked behind the door, then went to the shower/bath and pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a grinning blonde.

"I win" Alex took her wrists and pinned them against the shower tile. "Kiss me" Piper turned her face to the side, away from Alex and giggled.

"Never"

Alex took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her neck, making the shorter woman gasp. Alex sucked on her pulse point.

"tha-that's not, mmm, not fair" Piper moaned out.

The brunette chuckled and pulled away. "We are supposed to be watching the Zoeys"

Piper groaned and climbed out of the bath.

"You still haven't kissed me"

Piper walked over to the stairs and peered over, they are still giggling in the backyard. She walked back to the bathroom and pushed Alex against the wall, lips pressed together wantonly. just when the kiss started getting heated and Alex moaned in her mouth, Piper pulled away.

"Let's go watch the kids" she skipped off, leaving a flustered Alex in her wake.

_I'm really, really not going to be okay with no sex._

Alex took a deep staggered breath before walking down the stairs and to the kitchen to see Piper making Pb&js. The two Zoeys were sitting at the island bar stools, talking about tricks pets can do. Zoey two had dark brown straight hair and fairly tan skin, and brown eyes. Alex took a guess that she was Brazilian, she had the face for it.

"Mommy! Did you know that Zoey has turtles?"

"That's cool gb. Hi Zoey, nice to meet you."

"Hi, if it gets confusing, daddy said to call me Zodreah, that's my full name!"

"Zodreah" Alex repeated. _Yep, Brazilian._

"That's your mom?"

"Yep"

"I thought that was your mom"

"I have two!"

"Oh, I have two dads"

"Cool!"

Alex stifled a laugh before she walked up to piper to whisper "what's with gay people naming their kids Zoey?"

Piper snorted.

"That's Mommy Ally and that's Mommy Piper" Zoey pointed.

"I have Daddy Kyle and Daddy Chris" Zodreah said to Alex.

"I've met them, they came over for dinner, really cool guys" Piper spoke as she passed her to give the kids their sandwiches.

"All right Zodreah, what time do you need to be home?"

"5"

"Do you guys want to watch a movie till then?"

"Frozen!" the two Zoeys said in unison.

* * *

"This is like the 5 time we have watched Frozen and I hate it more every time." Alex said when the credits started to roll. The girls were asleep and it was just her and Piper.

"Sounds like you just need to _let it go_"

"Fuck you. God I need aspirin"

"It wasn't that bad"

"The snow glows white on- god damn it! Every time!"

"Just wait until Zoey's 7 birthday, what if she wants you to dress up like Elsa?"

"You are Elsa, you have the blue eyes for it"

"Then who are you?"

"Snow white"

"No, Lorna is Snow White"

"Oh my god, Nicky is Merida, with the hair"

They laughed.

"Ok, but I think I'm more of an Alice, or Tinkerbelle" Piper looked deep in thought.

"You're definitely Alice, if she even counts as a princess...Oh I got it I'm Belle! The one who reads"

"Yes! We gotta do this for Halloween!"

"Yes! Wait no…oh god, Look what raising a 6 year old girl did to us"

* * *

**Don't worry, next chapter will be exceptionally longer. I love you guys. I already have plans on gender and some names I might use, but I do want your guys' opinion.**

**Do you want it to be a boy or girl?**

**What do you think are some good baby names?**

**This question is a little different but, what is your favorite line in this fanfiction so far?**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	23. Ring, Not the Drug Kind

**I love you guys! Here you go you spaghetti's. I said that because I love spaghetti. Here you go.**

**Chapter 23, Ring, not the drug kind**

* * *

July, 5 months later

* * *

"What are you looking at, baby?" Alex sat down on the bed and watched 2 month pregnant Piper looking in the mirror with her shirt up.

"Piper, you know the baby is not going to show until you are like, four months in."

"I know I just want to see it already"

"Me too." Alex walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Hey you know what's coming up?"

"Our anniversary" Piper smiled.

"Yep" Alex kissed her neck. "And guess what I'm doing for you"

"Buying me flowers"

"Better"

"Dinner?"

"Better, actually, stop guessing, I want it to be a big surprise"

"Okay" Piper smiled, then it faltered when she turned around to face Alex. "We have to tell everyone"

"What do you mean? we already told Zoey a week ago along with Nicky and Lorna"

* * *

_**They were eating dinner peacefully, spaghetti and garlic bread, Zoey's favorite.**_

"_**-and Polar bears fur is hollow, to keep in warmth, and they have dense fur under that, and then with all that, they have blubber! All these things keep them warm!"**_

"_**Wow Zoey that's awesome" Piper smiled, it was great to have a child that loved to learn.**_

"_**Piper, do you wanna….?" Alex trailed off.**_

"_**Oh, yes!" Piper grabbed Alex's hand. "Zoey, we got big news"**_

"_**Okay" Zoey peered up at them, curious.**_

"_**You are going to have a little brother or sister!"**_

"_**You gonna have a bump? Brian's mommy is pregnant and she looks like she ate a whole watermelon!"**_

"_**Yep! Come here" Piper motioned. Zoey got out of her chair and walked to her blonde mother.**_

"_**There is a little baby in here, it's not big yet, but will be soon." Piper pointed to her stomach. Zoey laid her hand on the blonde's stomach. **_

"_**When you gonna pop outta there, little baby?" Zoey whispered to her mom's belly.**_

"_**In 7 months"**_

"_**That's way too long"**_

* * *

"I think we should tell my mom"

"Piper…"

"I know, but it would be weird for her not to know she is having another grandkid"

"We haven't spoken to her since the wedding"

"I…know, I'm just gonna call her"

"You know that if you tell her, she will want to visit, and then she would tell us all the things we are doing wrong in our life"

"I have to, I would regret it if I didn't tell her."

"Okay, but I warned you"

Alex moved to the bed and patted the spot next to her, to which Piper took.

"I bought something" Alex reached into a shopping bag and handed Piper a tiny book.

"Baby names?"

"Yeah" Alex flipped it open. "It has boy and girl names, but I get to choose the names, I get final say"

"No, we have to agree"

"You named Zoey, what if I hate the name Zoey?"

"But you don't"

"I know, ok how about this kid also has a z name?"

"Like 19 kids and counting? No way. I kinda like the name Birdy"

"Like the singer?"

"Yeah"

"But then you couldn't call Zoey little bird anymore"

"That's true"

"What about Josie"

"Zoey's friend is Josie, it would be weird." Piper shook her head.

"Can we name it Ash, or Caiden if it's a boy?"

"Those are some…interesting names"

"_You_ have a…interesting name"

"Piper?"

"Yeah"

Piper huffed then thought for a minute. "Do you like the name Delilah?"

"Delilah" Alex rolled it off her tongue. "I kinda like it, how about Delilah if it's a girl, and Little Shit if it's a boy"

"You're an ass"

"Well pick a boy name then because I want to sleep already"

"I like Ash"

"Ash…Ashton…Asher…Asher Vause, sounds mysterious"

"Like Alex Vause, but a different boy name"

"Alex is girl name! Alexandra!"

"Alright Alexander" Alex play punched her in the arm softly.

"Where did you get the idea for Delilah?"

* * *

_**Alex pulled to a stop light, fidgeting with her glasses.**_

"_**What's wrong, Alex? You look nervous."**_

"_**I'm fine, I'm good" the brunette pulled forward when the green light came on and drove Zoey the rest of the way to Polly's.**_

"_**Thank you Polly" Alex said sincerely when Polly opened the door and told Zoey were Finn was.**_

"_**No problem" the shorter brunette winked at Alex.**_

_**They walked back to the car without talking but once they were in it, Piper spilled her mind.**_

"_**What's going on? Why did she wink at you? Where are we going for this date?"**_

_**Alex chuckled. "Calm down okay? I wanted to take you somewhere, look in the glove box"**_

_**Piper open up the glove box and found a bandana.**_

"_**A bandana?"**_

"_**Put it over your eyes, I want this to be a surprise"**_

_**Piper gave her a confused look but complied.**_

"_**Can you see?"**_

"_**No"**_

_**Alex swung her hand in front of Pipers face to see if she would reflex. She didn't.**_

"_**I just felt something go by my face"**_

_**The brunette chuckled again. **_

_**It was a 20 minute drive of Piper complaining and Alex driving, Piper tried several times to lift her blindfold before Alex slapped her hand away. The blonde felt the car pull to a stop.**_

"_**Are we here?"**_

"_**Yep" Piper brought her hands to her face. "Not yet! I'll tell you when" Alex said as she got out of the car and headed to Pipers door to help her out.**_

"_**You're going to have to lead me"**_

"_**Okay we are walking through a door" Alex opened the door with one hand and led her in with the other. The sound of glasses clanking and loud chatter filled Pipers ears, and a soft song played in the background.**_

_**Hey there Delilah  
what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

"_**Are we in a bar? Can I take this off now?"**_

"_**Sure, Laura Ingalls Wilder"**_

_**Piper peeled off the bandana and looked around. She immediately recognized it.**_

"_**Alex!" she gasped.**_

"_**I know, I'm surprised it's still here. And look, those are the barstools we sat in"**_

_**The brunette grabbed her arm and lead her to the stools were they had sat, 11 years ago.**_

"_**This is where we first met"**_

"_**I know, that's why I brought you here" Alex smirked and tucked Pipers stubborn blonde strand behind her ear.**_

"_**It's weird being here and seeing you without blue hair" Piper joked.**_

"_**This place has barely changed"**_

"_**I know…I love it…but why did you bring me here?"**_

"_**I um…" Alex fidgeted with her glasses before reaching into her coat with shaking hands and pulling out a tiny black velvet box.**_

"_**No, Al, oh my god" Piper gasped in disbelief.**_

"_**It uh" the brunette chuckled nervously, rolling the box in her hand. "Seems kind of stupid to propose in a bar now that I am doing it"**_

"_**It's amazing"**_

"_**I'm supposed to give one of those speeches now, huh"**_

_**Piper's jaw was on the floor, she couldn't speak. Alex removed her glasses.**_

"_**I uh, Piper, when I first met you, it was here, in this bar. When I saw you walk in, you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I just felt a spark when I looked at you, like the bullshit they talk about in the movies. I was nervous when I approached you, yeah it was for you to be a mule, but I really didn't want to, you know? There was something different about you, Pipes, I knew it right when I saw you. You have this light in you, I can't describe it, and I see it in Zoey too. I couldn't prevent myself from not falling in love with you, I never stopped loving you. I just. I love you. A lot. You and Zoey I love you two so much…I want to be a family, you know, for real"**_

_**Piper was in tears by now, and people were giving them weird looks.**_

"_**Piper Elizabeth Chapman, will you marry me?" Alex opened the little box and there was a little diamond ring.**_

"_**Yes! It's beautiful, you're beautiful, I love you so much Alex" Piper pulled the brunette in for a kiss, a salty one from the happy tears, but it was perfect.**_

_**Alex slid the ring on her finger, her own eyes watering up. "It was my grandmothers" **_

"_**Polly knew"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**That's why she winked, she knew, she is the one that drove here a week ago to see if this bar was still here"**_

"_**I love you"**_

"_**I love you too. How about a margarita? Even though it's too cold out?"**_

_**Piper giggled. "That would be perfect"**_

* * *

"The song Hey There Delilah"

"Oh yeah, you love that song"

"It was playing in the bar, the night you proposed to me, it was playing on the radio."

"Oh yeah I remember"

"How about this, Asher Alexander Vause if it's a boy, and Delilah Diane Vause if it's a girl"

Alex smiled "I love that"

* * *

**There you go, wasn't as long as I'd hoped but the wedding chapter is coming up and its super long, like, 3 times as long as normal XD. I love you guys! I'm on Twitter btw, Maia Rasmussen, MaiaKittyMeow. Thank you for all the reviews! Im a little busy but ill edit your guys names in later!**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	24. Anniversary Adventure

**Been planning this chapter for a while, here you go, there will be more flashbacks to the wedding, don't worry.**

**Chapter 24, Anniversary Adventure.**

* * *

Piper woke up to the smell of cinnamon and rose buds. She blinked open her azure eyes and looked to Alex's side of the bed, empty. She then remembered it's their anniversary. She smiled and slid out of bed, but felt something under her feet. Rose pedals. "God damn it Alex, you cheesy bitch"

She wrapped her robe around her bare body and walked quietly down the stairs. She saw flowers on the table and saw Alex facing away from her, cooking french toast.

"Good morning, Miss Vause" Piper spoke, smiling and walking up beside Alex and leaning against the counter next to the oven. Her wife smirked and casted loving green eyes at her.

"Good morning, Miss Vause" the brunette repeated before shaking her head and chuckling.

"What? What's funny?"

"Those were our first lines to each other the morning after the wedding."

* * *

_**Alex looked herself in the mirror. She felt tense, nervous, excited. She never thought of herself as a wedding person. White was not her greatest color, although it did manage to make her manage to look tanner. It was a fucking awesome wedding dress though.**_

_**The sweetheart sleeveless upper half hugged her body like a corset until it reached her waist, where it then slightly poofed, the layers of mesh hem material making it a little fluffy. It's called a princess wedding dress, but Alex refused to call it that. The last foot of the dress was purposefully in little shreds ombre dyed a deep dark blue, a little Alex touch. The ombre blue on the end matched her hair extensions, there to remind Piper of the first day they met. All the hair was wavy and pulled onto on side, laying on her right shoulder. Her makeup was minimum with eyeliner and mascara, and her shoes were black heels.**_

_**Lilac and white were the wedding colors, Piper said she had baby pink touches in her outfit, because when you blend pink and blue you get light purple, Alex remembered nodding and half listening to this conversation, but now she realized the idea of it was awesome. Alex didn't help a lot with the planning, mostly just agreeing with what Piper said, they could get married on a city bus in pajamas for all she cared, sure she liked the idea of the wedding, but in the end she just wanted to be married to Piper.**_

_**The only big idea Alex had really come up with was to have the isle be side to side, instead of up and down, that way they could walk to each other at the same time. **_

_**It was an outdoor wedding, in a vast private garden. It was beautiful. Alex hadn't seen Pipers dress, or vice versa, Polly wouldn't let them, saying it was bad luck. Alex looked in the mirror and did a spin.**_

"_**now what would really make this dress cool, is if when you spun, it caught fire and turned into a bird dress, like in Catching Fire" Nicky spoke as she walked into Alex's dressing room.**_

"_**I wish Nichols…how do I look?"**_

_**Nicky motioned her to do another spin, to which she did. "Fucking fantastic, never thought I'd say it Vause, but you look hot in a wedding dress."**_

"_**Thanks, you're a pretty good maid of honor" Alex smiled, then reached up to fidget with glasses that weren't there, instead her green eyes were itchy with contacts.**_

"_**Don't look so nervous, you will do great"**_

_**The wedding planner then walked in. "it's time"**_

"_**FUCK" Alex paced twice before walking out the door and following the woman till they reached the room where there was heavy wooden doors which lead to the long aisle that flowed directly to another pair of doors were Piper stood.**_

* * *

"_**You look amazing, Piper, I'm so happy for you! You are getting married!"**_

_**The two girls squealed. Piper was in a slick gown adorned with lace sleeves and baby pink beads lightly scattering across her arms. Her blonde tresses where pulled against her head in a loose curly bun with bobby pins and she had a pink lily in her hair over her ear, to match her bouquet. They had chosen each other's favorite flowers for their bouquets, Alex's being red roses.**_

"_**I'm so excited Pol, I wonder what Alex is wearing. The only thing I know is there is touches of blue"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I have touches of pink," Piper spun to show her friend and maid of honor. "Alex has touches of blue, and pink and blue make lavender"**_

"_**Your wedding color, I get it, pretty genius. Pete and I didn't do any cool stuff like that with our wedding, it was kinda just a wedding, a boring one." Polly shrugged, looking at the beautiful blonde through the mirror. "And you have each other favorite flowers, and you got the sideways isle."**_

_**Piper smiled. "The isle was Alex's idea"**_

"_**Who would've thought you two would be this far, getting married, after what happened."**_

"_**We are inevitable"**_

_**The wedding planner knocked twice before opening and motioning them out. "Show time ladies"**_

* * *

_**Piper could hear music through the door, she watched as Zoey sprinkled pedals along with her niece on the isle. The more people who filed out, the more nervous she got.**_

_**The time came when the 'down the aisle' music played and Alex's feet froze in place when the wooden double doors opened in front of her and at the same time Pipers did too. And she looked beautiful. **_

_**They want to run forward but instead did a slow practiced, excruciating, walk. Once they were a foot away from each other Alex leaned in and whispered "You clean up nicely, Chapman"**_

"_**Not so bad yourself, Vause, by the way, I'm not going to be chapman for long, in case you didn't notice, this is our wedding" **_

"_**Wow wait how did I get here? I'm supposed to be in the bar, picking up women" Piper lightly slapped Alex's arm and snorted. The minister read out his words and the couple drowned him out**_

"_**Its gets cuter every time you snort laugh."**_

"_**I really like your dress Alex, you look…wow"**_

"_**I like yours, I like the flower behind you ear, you look beautiful..."Alex trailed off "I wish my mom could be here"**_

"_**I wish Diane could be here too, and that my mom wasn't, over there glaring at us with disgust"**_

"_**Your mom kinda spooks me"**_

"_**Oh my god, Alex, this is the first time she has seen you, the rest has just been me talking about you or on video chat about the wedding, that's scary"**_

_**The minister cleared his throat, making them look up from their conversation, he looked pissed a little and they were both laughing on the inside.**_

"_**Do you, Piper Chapman?"**_

"_**Uh oh yeah…I do" she smiled.**_

"_**And do you Alex Vause take Piper Chapman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**_

"_**I..." The wind blew causing her curls to fly onto her face, making her laugh. "I do" Piper kept herself from laughing by putting a hand over her mouth.**_

"_**You may now kiss the bride" he said, slightly confused, not pointing his statement to ether of the woman in particular.**_

"_**Finally" Alex accidentally voiced, before pulling Piper in by her hips and kissing her sensually, making the guests clap and cheer, especially Nicky. **_

"_**Let's go have some fucking cake!" the lion haired maid of honor shouted.**_

* * *

_**Piper blinked open her eyes and peered into her new wife's, married only yesterday, it all felt new, no longer an engagement ring but a wedding ring, no longer Chapman but Vause, no longer married to some man but the love of her life.**_

"_**Good morning, Miss. Vause" Alex spoke, her voice raspier than usual from sleep, her red lips smirking and her emerald eyes shining.**_

"_**Good morning, Miss. Vause"**_

* * *

"What do you have planned for today? And does Polly have Zoey?"

"Yeah" Alex finished cooking and plating and set the plates on the table. "A surprise. We are going to have a little adventure"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while! Working on two new fanfics and sugar girls, ah! Ok I will add review thanks later, I'm tired!**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	25. Babies

**You guys. this was hard to write, sorry for the short chapter.**

**Chapter 25, Babies**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Piper asked, looking at the surroundings out the car window and trying to figure out.

"Remember our very first date?"

"At the bar?"

"No, no, I mean, like an actual date, not how we met"

"The other time at the bar?"

"No"

"Ok so if it wasn't at the bar are you talking about where we went to the arcade?"

"Fuck, no, the picnic in Central Park."

"That was like our 6th date"

Alex smiled and side glanced her. It's hard to even fake being mad on their anniversary "whatever"

"Is that what we are doing?"

Alex just looked ahead, her smile growing.

"Anyone would look at you and see this sexy, badass, woman with dark hair and tattoos and that rocker look, and that teasing smirk and that deep voice, and think you wouldn't be this adorable, romantic, and sweet"

"I'm not adorable"

"You are the one who had the idea of doing the Dirty Dancing routine for our first dance at our wedding."

"That was kickass, I thought we weren't going to make the lift"

"Of course I was going to make the lift, you have to believe in me, Johnny" Piper spoke dramatically.

"I did believe in you, Baby, you are just heavy"

Piper giggled and playfully punched Alex.

"Speaking of baby, do you think the sayings true that if you crave savory things it's a boy and if you crave sweet things it's a girl? Because I don't know what it means, but im craving peanut butter _and _jelly"

"I personally think that its bullshit" Alex shrugged and parked the car. The brunette turned and tucked the stupid blonde strand that never seemed to want to stay behind Pipers ear. "You will know tomorrow anyway, we will know I mean, do you think we should take Zoey with us to find out the gender?"

"Of course, Al, she needs to see the miracle of life growing in my belly" Piper softy poked her belly and giggled.

"You sound like Lorna, inviting us and everyone to see the gender reveal and all the other ultrasounds and the birth of Mathew, speaking of which, they want us to pick up diapers on our way home"

"How romantic, diaper shopping"

* * *

"I love you" Piper sighed leaning onto Alex, watching the sun go down behind tall buildings from the little blanket the couple were on.

"I love you too"

"I'm so happy you invited me to your trip to Italy those years ago, because if that didn't happen, I don't know where I would be"

"Married to some pudgy dude with 14 kids" Piper shoved Alex

"Come on, not 14, maybe 4 at most"

"I don't know" Piper laid her head in Alex's lab and the brunette played with her hair.

"I miss this"

"hmm?"

"Simple dates, where there is no interruptions and we can just enjoy each other's presence"

"Me too"

"This all feels so weird."

"What does?"

"How much my life, our life has changed in the past couple years. We split up and I was married to a man and had a kid, you came in and now im pregnant with your baby and we are married, and it's our first anniversary, this is all crazy, I mean, look at us! Happily ever after, I love you, you know that? I love you so mu-" Piper was interrupted with a soft kiss.

When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes, smiling. "You ramble too much"

* * *

"Alex we are late, we are late, get up"

"hmm no, shh, Confringo"

"The fuck, Alex?"

"Confringo" Alex waved a sleepy hand.

"Are you trying to set me on fire, Harry Potter? Wake the fuck up"

"No" the brunette pulled the covers over her head.

"Alex, don't you want to know the gender of our baby?"

"I need coffee"

Piper sighed. "Be up by the time I come back, or I will bring in the big guns" she left the room and walked to Zoey's to help her get ready.

"Baby brother or baby sister, baby sister or baby brother, sis or bro, sis or bro" Zoey sing songed.

"Ok ok, put on your coat, ALEX"

"IM UP" a raspy voice yelled back through the wall.

"Go get your mom up because I know she said that from under the covers." Piper pointed

Zoey screamed while charging into the parents' room and jumped on the bed before crawling onto Alex.

"UP MOMMY, UP UP UP, WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY"

"Don't make me tickle you"

"No!"

"I'm gonna getcha" Alex grabbed the little blondes feet.

"MOMMA HELP" Zoey yelled as Alex tickled her feet.

"Let's go you guys we are so late!"

* * *

"Piper Vause, Piper Elizabeth Vause" the doctor scanned the waiting room and saw three girls stand. "im , follow me for the ultrasound, are these two family?"

Piper smiled and nodded. The small group followed the woman in the white coat through hallway after hallway until they ended up in an all too bright room that smells like disinfectant.

" ill have you lay down here so we can get started" Piper climbed up on the bed.

"Sounds like something I would say" Alex smirked and got a punch in the shoulder from her wife.

"ew, what's that stuff? Jelly?" Zoey spoke as she watched the doctor squirt blue gel on Pipers stomach.

"It's so she can see the baby with her scanner thing" Alex shrugged.

The family and the doctor all watched the screen as she moved the scanner around trying to get a clearer picture.

"It looks like a…hmm. Actually, I can't really tell but I think that might be two babies, twins"

"Twins? Doctor are you sure?" Alex spoke, standing up and running a hand through her hair.

"I can't quite tell, but It sure looks like it, although it might be a false alarm."

"Piper?" the blonde just laid there in shock.

"TWINS!" Zoey yelled grinning.

* * *

**Okay, okay, you guys, I love you all, this chapter is really short and I apologize, this fanfiction will be coming to a close soon, maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	26. Throughout The Whirlwind

**This chapter is going to be cuts throughout her pregnancy. The next chapter will be of the kids as teens as requested.**

**Chapter 26, throughout the whirlwind**

* * *

"How the fuck are we going to handle twins?" Alex spoke softly, neither of the two could sleep and now they were simply staring at the ceiling, their minds filled with so many words.

"I don't know"

Alex ran her hands over her face and sigh.

"It's just one more" Piper shrugged. "We might have even had three anyway"

"Just one more? You're saying it like we are just dropping another fish in the fish tank…which needs to be cleaned by the way." The onyx haired woman shook her head. "What if I'm only good with Zoey because I met her after she passed her baby stage?" the only thing Alex could imagine in her head right now was trying to hold to babies at once and accidently dropping both, the two rolling down the stairs, and their heads popping off like a cartoon. It was really disturbing, but she couldn't help thinking of the worst.

"Al, you will do fine, trust me, if I could deal with Zoey, you can deal with these two" Piper rubbed her belly, which at this point still didn't have a bump.

"She said she wasn't sure, the doctor, it still could be one"

Piper faced her wife. "Maybe two is better, more exciting, isn't that what the wild Alex Vause lives for? Excitement?" her thin pink lips formed a smirk.

"I live for food"

Piper rolled her eyes and grinned.

* * *

Everyone had different reactions. Polly squealed, Nicky and Lorna sent them scared looks, Carol Chapman told them she was happy for them, before saying she had to go, she had company over. 5 months into pregnancy and Piper was ether wide awake, wanting to do something fun and exciting, or a dead body on the couch surrounded by empty Chips Ahoy containers and Real Housewives of New Jersey on the tv.

"Polly is not going to help us, I swear if you invite her over"

"Fine, fine" Piper said as she painted stars on the violet wall. "How's mine look so far?"

Alex turned around from her side of the room and smiled at the mural. The black outline of a cityscape took the lower half of the violet wall, the upper half the night sky with stars and the lyrics of Hey There Delilah sprawled out in silver cursive.

"Its amazing Pipes." Alex looked at the room across the hall at her blank white canvas. "What should I do for mine? His name is Asher, so like, flames? Volcanos?"

"I think maybe something more…kid friendly"

"Dragons?"

"What about the sun?"

"Wait I have an Idea"

They painted in content silence, besides The Beatles playing from the record player.

After an hour Alex stood back.

"Piper" she shouted, her wife had finished her own mural and went downstairs to have a PBJ.

"Yeah? You finished?" Piper peered into the doorway.

"I think so, whatcha think?"

The mural was the sun, bright yellow with tinges of orange, soft flames branching outwards, black outlines from dragons, to go with Piper's cityscape. There was a poem about the beauty of fire.

"I think you beat me, babe, it's amazing"

"I think we tied"

"The little shits better like these"

* * *

"Al, wake up, they are kicking"

The brunette mumbled something into her pillow in her sleep, a trail of drool coming from her mouth.

"Alex"

"Fuck, what?" Alex blinked open her eyes and looked at Piper worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Piper grabbed her wife's hand and put it on her belly.

"Asher is being a dick"

Alex smirked. "He's kicking you hard, maybe he will be a soccer player"

"Maybe, or he is just a dick, like you"

"No babe, you're mistaken, he _has_ a dick" Alex spoke sarcastically.

"Don't make _me_ kick_ you_"

* * *

"How do you assemble a fucking crib? Way harder than it looks" Alex shouted, dropping the piece she was holding, getting frustrated.

Piper let go of the empty pop can she was holding, trying to make it balance on the one below it, on her tummy. Without breaking concentration she grabbed a third can and was about to place it when a baby kicked in her tummy and knocked the cans onto the floor, making a hollow metal sound.

"Smug little asshole, aren't you, Ash" Piper glanced at a frustrated Alex. "Honey, see the paper on the floor? Those are called instructions. I think you are supposed to read them"

"Thanks asshole."

"You're welcome" Piper smirked and picked up the cans again.

"And you say Asher is a smug asshole"

* * *

"Alex. Al, come on baby, wake up"

Alex sighed into her pillow. "This is like forth time you woke me up in the middle of the night to feel them kicking, I'm sure I can sleep through-"

"No, Alex, I think it's time"

Her wife's head shot up. "No, no, false alarm again? What makes you sure?"

"My water broke"

"shit." The brunette scrambled out of bed and slipped on some jeans and a band tee.

"Go get Zoey" Piper spoke smoothly. For being the one who will have a tiny human come out of her vagina soon, she was the one being calm.

Alex ran to her daughter's room, almost tripping over shit in the process.

Piper sat up and spun her legs around to the side of the bed before taking a deep breath. "ALEX"

The brunette came running back, her expression mirroring a deer in headlights.

"Help me up, and calm down"

"Don't ask me to calm down" Alex gasped out helping the blonde stand and walk her out of the bed room.

Zoey came walking in with an excited look on her face, holding a prep bag they had made.

"Grab me some clothes, little bird" Piper spoke as Alex led her through the hallway.

Alex made sure Piper was steady, leaning against the dresser when she grabbed the prep bag and ran to the car, to put it in and make sure both car seats where in. by the time she came back upstairs Piper was dressed not in her pjs but now in a blouse and sweats.

"You ready?"

Piper drew in a deep breath "let's do this"

* * *

Polly (who they had called on the way there, so she can stay with Zoey and Alex could stay with Piper) wandered in with Zoey holding her hand. Piper was looking at Delilah in her arms, while a very tired Alex slept in the chair next to the hospital bed, cradling Asher. The twins were completely unidentical, to the parent's joy, not wanting to mix up the two if they had the same eyes and hair and similar faces.

"Oh my god!" Polly whispered.

Piper looked up from the brunette baby and smiled. "You wanna hold her?" she looked at Zoey. The 7 year old grinned excitedly as she sat in the empty chair on the side Alex wasn't on. Polly smiled at the family, watching as Piper showed Zoey how to cradle the head of the baby.

"My name is Zoey Elizabeth, I'm your big sister"

Polly then looked at the disheveled Alex and grimaced. The woman had messy bed hair and drool coming out her mouth, her makeup from the night before smeared and her glasses over her eyes, slightly tilted.

"Can I hold Ash? She might drop him or something in her sleep"

Piper shrugged. "You can try" the blonde said, thinking back to when Alex first held the little guy, and hasn't let go since.

Polly quietly walked to Alex and tried to softly scoop up the baby, but her plan backfired when Alex's arms tightened and the baby started to cry, gripping to his mother's Guns and Roses shirt.

Alex's eyes quickly blinked open and she shot a glare at Polly for waking her and the baby.

"Alright, alright, jeez" Polly put her hands up in surrender and walked back to wear she was standing. The baby quickly quieted down and looked around the room.

"Hey Gummy Bear, wanna trade?"

Zoey nodded and walked over, switching babies, now holding a blonde boy.

Alex peered down at the little girl. Curious bright eyes opened peering up at her. Alex gasped and her own green eyes widened.

"What's wrong Al?" Piper looked over and watched as Alex stared into Dililah's eyes.

"She's got my mom's eyes"

* * *

**Welp, there you go, sorry if it's not what you wanted or expected, but it was what most where asking for, the next chapter will be a flash forward, similar to Zoey's birthday chapter, but the twins are teens. Hope you enjoyed. You guys are amazing, and I love you all, thank you for following me throughout this story, after the next chapter, it truly is the end, I will not revive it again unless I write one shots or flashbacks or flash fowards. Its time for this story to end and for me to write on my other ones, and write the actual book im writing. Thank you all for patiently waiting for the updates to my story, I have been extremely busy lately, writing my own book.**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	27. Finale, To Going Soft

**Here you go, I tried my best to put out the twins as teens but character development was hard to do in one chapter. I might to a few one shot sequels, but here is this, I love you guys**

**Finale, To Going Soft**

* * *

"No he's not, does he have abs?"

"Yeah, he does in fact, he is on the football team" Asher said smugly, the famous Vause smirk played on his lips and his honey-hazel eyes burning with challenge.

"I guess it's because he is younger, is why I don't see it." Zoey wandered to the island and sat by her brother, who was eating cereal and doing his math homework last minute.

"That one is wrong" Zoey pointed to a problem on the page. The 16 year old flipped his spiky platinum hair and lifted his middle finger at her.

"Asshole"

"What's going on down here?" Alex marched down the stairs. "Zoey, your home from college, kid!" Alex hugged her before turning to make coffee.

"Yep, decided it was about time for me to visit, I got a week off"

"We are arguing about who's boyfriend is hotter" Asher said, smirk returning.

"Well I can't help you in that department" Alex smirked back. Asher was a Mini Alex, so to speak, attitude wise.

"You know who your personality reminds me of?" Zoey continued.

Asher looked up from his cereal and raised an eyebrow.

"Conner off of that one show, How to Get Away with Murder"

Asher grinned. "He's hot"

"he is a snarky asshole"

"Enough with the boy talk" Alex warned, leaning back against the counter, sipping her coffee. Piper came walking down the stairs looking exhausted.

"Hey babe" Alex spoke to her wife, getting a grumble in response. She held out her arm, which Piper happily snuggled into.

"I'm glad you came home, Birdy" Piper pulled Zoey in for a hug. "How's Smith?"

"good, look what I got" Zoey shrugged off her leather jacket and pulled away one of the straps of her tank top to reveal a tiger butterfly inked into her shoulder blade.

"You got a tattoo?!" Piper half yelled, almost spitting out the coffee she stole from Alex.

Alex grazed her finger over it and smirked. "Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as I thought it would've" Zoey put her strap back and turned back around to face her moms.

"You didn't even ask!" Piper's mouth was still open.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Mom, calm down, okay? I'm in college, free woman, besides, you married the queen of tattoos"

Piper was about to speak again when they heard the shower from upstairs turn on and a powerhouse voice echo off the bathroom walls.

"Beyoncé is awake" Asher spoke sarcastically, shoving his homework in his bag.

"Really, Asher? Last minute homework?" Piper gave him a disappointed look.

He shrugged and ruffled his platinum blonde hair before swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm out, Mat is giving me a ride"

"Okay, but if you two are going to study, it's going to be here and not next door, so I know you two are actually studying, I want you to raise that C-"

"And tell Nick and Lorna we are still on for lunch" Alex said right before he shut the door.

"Does Finn know about your tattoo yet?" the blonde mother spoke as she cleared Asher's cereal bowl.

"No" she shrugged. "I guess he'll find out next time we-" Zoey cut herself off and blushed furiously.

"Ew, no, gross, didn't need the visual" Alex shuttered.

"You want to join us for lunch today?" Piper chirped, trying to change the subject.

"Cant, getting coffee with Finn and Zoey and her boyfriend"

Just then Delilah came down the stairs, still singing her song, until her icy blue eyes saw Zoey and she ran to hug her.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey dill pickle, how's your band?"

"Good, we are gonna do battle of the bands!" Delilah spoke excitedly as she brought her wavy black hair into a pony tail.

"Sweet, I'll be there, D.D"

"Ugh, you know I hate that nickname"

"I know" Zoey smirked and smacked her sister's ponytail, making it swing around and hit her face.

"Rude, Z"

Zoey smiled. "Wanna see my new tattoo?"

"Yes!" the blonde bared her shoulder. "sweet! I want one, but I'm thinking of a cherry tree tattoo, where it went like this," she motioned her hands going of her side. "I thought it was pretty but I don't know if I would get one, especially that big"

"you could get your band name tattooed on you"

"The Hex Kittens? nah"

they giggled together.

* * *

"Zoey, I will be upsetti if you don't pass the spaghetti" Piper giggled.

"Mom, really?"

"Ok, Alex, can you pass the spaghetti?"

Alex smirked. "No, sorry"

"You guys are a bunch of assholes, I just want some fucking spaghetti" the blonde stood and reached across the table for the noodles.

Everyone laughed. The Morellos where over too, along with Nicky's 'mother' Red.

Nicky cleared her throat and spoke in the fanciest voice she could muster with out laughing, "Pardon me, but it would be most polite if you two," she pointed at her son Mathew and then pointed at Asher "would stop eye fucking across the table"

Mat looked down blushing, and Asher threw a wink at Nicky.

"Jesus Christ you _are _a fucking Vause"

Asher smirked and looked at his brunette mom who was also smirking.

"I brought desert, it's on the counter, Prague Cake" Red spoke and Delilah went to fetch it. Everyone ate cake and chatted and laughed.

"ey, yo, everyone" Nicky spoke load so the group would quiet down. "I want to make a toast" she raised her wine glass and everyone followed with their variety of glasses and drinks.

"Toast to what?" Lorna questioned.

"How 'bout, a toast…to going soft"

Clinks filled the room along with laughter

* * *

Alex grinned and closed the door after watching the Morellos cross to their house.

"Ok"

"Ok what?"

The family was standing around the kitchen island, as Alex instructed them to.

Alex smirked and went to one of the closets in the living room and walked back holding an envelope. "It's Delilah's turn"

"Yes" she fist pumped, watching Alex open the envelope and sprinkle paper countries and continents and islands on the marble. The land on the map they owned was cut out do to the kids cheating, by choosing countries they wanted to go to because they memorized the map with their blindfold on.

Alex tied the blindfold on Delilah and kissed her head, before scattering the pieces of paper over the island.

"Ok, go ahead"

Delilah brought her hand down and poked and picked up a piece of paper.

"How about we try that again" Alex chuckled and put Antarctica back on the counter.

"Okay" she pointed again. She heard happy sighs and yes's so she look off her blind fold and saw she pointed to The Caribbean.

"A cruise!"

"Can Finn come?"

"Yeah and Mathew"

"How about, one big cruise, with us, the Morellos, and the Harpers?" Delilah suggested. "And my friend Lola"

"Piper?" Alex gave the blonde her best puppy eyes.

"Ok, ok fine, let's do it"

* * *

**Oh my goodness you guys. This has been a long journey. This chapter is probably really bad but I tried. Most my speech was in that birthday map, I love you guys. Maybe, I'll make a little short story of the cruise or battle of the bands later, but right now I need to update the rest of my stories, sorry that this chapter was short.**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


End file.
